


【瑜昉】Missing

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Summary: *我流abo*假戏真做+带球跑+炮友转正*富二代瑜x演员昉*狗血！雷人！都是套路！*ooc 私设如山





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *我流abo  
> *假戏真做+带球跑+炮友转正  
> *富二代瑜x演员昉  
> *狗血！雷人！都是套路！  
> *ooc 私设如山

1.

黄景瑜第一次见到尹昉是在王彦霖家举办的宴会上。

他穿着一身简单的黑西装，领带却不是素色的，上面绣着一朵红花点缀，衬衣领子上还绣着blind for love。

黄景瑜看着那朵娇艳红花，下意识地伸手摸了摸自己领带上别着的小蜜蜂。

尹昉的手臂上挽着一个女人，朝着王彦霖走来。

虽说是女人挽着他，在黄景瑜看来倒像是女人硬拖着他往前走。

“我是嘉映的尹雪。”尹雪笑着和王彦霖握了握手，然后扭头把自家艺人介绍给王彦霖，“这是尹昉。”

“我是王彦霖，”王彦霖主动伸出右手，笑着对尹昉说，“我们见过的，你今年新上映的电影《迷雾》我们公司也是出品方之一。”

王彦霖又说，“我很喜欢你演的电影。”

“多谢王总喜欢。”尹昉笑了笑。

“不用那么客气，”王彦霖摆了摆手，“叫我名字就行了。”

黄景瑜离他们并不远，他端着酒杯走过来和王彦霖打招呼，眼睛似是不经意地看向尹昉。

“这是我兄弟黄景瑜。”王彦霖拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，然后把手掌轻轻偏向尹昉，“这是尹......”

“我知道，尹昉尹老师。”黄景瑜打断了王彦霖的介绍，他伸出右手，“我很喜欢尹老师的戏，今年尹老师主演的《夜》斩获诸多大奖，恭喜你啊！”

“谢谢。”尹昉匆匆和黄景瑜握了握手便缩了回来。

虽然在公众场合大家都贴上了抑制贴，但黄景瑜这个alpha无形中散发出的气场还是让尹昉有些难受。他甚至下意识地摸了摸自己口袋里的抑制药以求安心。

好在尹雪并没有与他们俩有过多的交谈，便带着尹昉去和其他导演打招呼了。

看着尹昉端着酒杯和别人敬酒，黄景瑜头也不转地问王彦霖，“什么时候认识的？也不给我介绍介绍。”

“谁？”王彦霖先是一愣，而后顺着黄景瑜的目光看去，“你说尹昉？”

黄景瑜没否认也没肯定，只是眼神一直盯着尹昉看。

王彦霖把杯子里剩的起泡酒喝完，“只是在《迷雾》开机前见过，后来我虽然去过片场，但总共也没和他说过两句话，也不算是认识。”

王彦霖招手让服务生过来把空酒杯收走，又拿了一杯红酒，“再说你不是一向不喜欢跟娱乐圈的人打交道吗？之前我说给你介绍好看的女omega演员你还拒绝了我，这次怎么......”

“等等！”王彦霖忽然意识到了什么，猛地抬头盯着自己的好兄弟，“你不会是看上尹昉了吧？”

黄景瑜瞥了一眼王彦霖，反问道，“不行吗？”

“卧槽！你！”王彦霖扭头看了一眼尹昉，“这可真不行！你知道吗？这可真不行！”

“怎么就不行了？”

王彦霖偏头低声和黄景瑜说道，“你觉得以尹昉长相看上他的会只有你一个吗？但他出道十多年一直清清白白干干净净，是娱乐圈出了名的高岭之花，除了他自己不愿意做这些事外，他们公司的老板也是极其护犊子，绝不让旗下的艺人去陪喝酒。尹昉出道十多年能有今天的成绩，全靠自己一部部戏演出来的，跟他合作过的导演制片人没有一个不喜欢他的，他在娱乐圈虽不说有多高的地位，但是个很被人尊重的好演员。”

“做兄弟的我劝你一句，”王彦霖郑重地拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，“为了你自己的名声，可千万别对他有什么歪心思。”

“我没什么歪心思，”黄景瑜把眼睛从尹昉身上收回来，跟王彦霖碰了碰杯，“我就是挺喜欢他的电影。”

黄景瑜把杯子里的马丁尼一饮而尽，“和他的人。”

被尹雪拉着连轴见了七八个导演和出品方后，尹昉借故去洗手间喘口气。他咧着嘴假笑了两个多小时，脸都快僵了。

与外面的喧嚣不同，洗手间里安静的像是另外一个世界。难得能寻得清静，尹昉也不愿意出去，索性坐在隔间里的马桶上开始玩手机。

点开朋友圈刷新了一下，多半是po了今天宴会现场的照片和自拍，尹昉随意点开几张照片看了看，顺手点了几个赞。

今晚这场宴会的主人王老先生是国内数一数二的影视公司老板，宴会的客人多半是跟王家有业务往来的老板、导演、演员，其目的是让王老先生的儿子王彦霖尽早熟悉公司的业务。

多少演员削尖了脑袋都想参加的宴会，尹昉却是不情不愿被尹雪硬拉来的。

这段时间他正值空窗期，上一部戏已经杀青三个月了，新电影也还没上映，他自己又挑本子和出品方，对尹雪给他选的几个剧本都不满意。尹雪被他折腾的够呛，索性去找老板要了请柬，打算带着尹昉参加王老先生举办的宴会，让他自己跟这些影视界的大佬打交道，看看有什么好机会。

今年尹昉主演的电影在国内斩获大奖，在国外被提名，风头正盛，有不少名导演都有计划跟他合作。老板一听立马答应了尹雪，把邀请函给了她。

尹雪刚开始通知他参加宴会的时候，尹昉是一万个不想来，除了他自己本身不善于跟人交际外，更重要的原因是他发情期马上就要到了。

影视界这些个老板、导演几乎全是alpha，万一哪个没贴好抑制贴或是没控制好自己释放了信息素，他绝对要完蛋。

但架不住老板和尹雪的念叨，尹昉还是答应了。毕竟老板还是老板，平常对他再纵容也终究是他的老板。

尹昉贴好抑制贴，提前注射了抑制剂，又足足带了一整瓶有抑制作用的药丸才敢踏入宴会的会场。

然而万万没想到，还是出事了。

尹昉坐在马桶上刷完朋友圈又刷了微博，直到尹雪发微信说他最喜欢的王导来了，尹昉才准备出去。

站起来揉了揉有些酸疼的腰，还没来得及打开隔间的门锁尹昉就听见有人进了洗手间。

那人脚步有些不稳，似乎是喝醉了。为避免遇到熟人的尴尬也是怕被醉鬼缠上，尹昉准备等外面的人出去了再走。

尹昉重新坐回马桶盖上，给尹雪发微信说稍等他一会儿。

外面那人似乎是对着马桶吐了，而后又到洗手台漱口。

五星级酒店的洗手间新风系统很好，尹昉没闻到呕吐物的味道，反而隐隐闻到一股柑橘的味道。他原没在意，以为是洗手间空气净化剂的味道。

尹昉甚至嗅了嗅鼻子，觉得这味道挺好闻的。

但不到半分钟他就发觉事情并非这么简单了。柑橘的味道越来越浓，不仅如此，连他自己的身体也有的反应，尹昉觉得自己浑身的血液都往下冲，腿间正在慢慢鼓起。

他的发情期被迫提前了。

而这柑橘味不是空气净化剂，是alpha的信息素。

操！

尹昉在心里爆了句粗口，他想把外面那个管不住自己胡乱释放信息素的alpha拖出去鞭尸。

匆忙从口袋里摸出抑制药，但手却抖的一直倒不出来。随着柑橘味越来越浓，尹昉浑身发软，后颈的腺体也不受控制，冲破屏障开始释放檀香的味道，这让他抓着药瓶的手更加无力。

药丸与瓶身碰撞的声音引起了外面人的注意。

“是谁在哪？”外面那人问了一句。

尹昉的脑子晕晕乎乎，觉得这声音似乎有些耳熟。

“是谁？”那人又问了一句。

哗啦一声，大半瓶抑制药都倒在了尹昉的手里，圆滚滚的药丸叽里咕噜地滚到了地上。尹昉顾不了那么多了，一口吞下了四五粒药。

药丸从隔间滚了出去，这无疑暴露了尹昉的位置。

那人反手把洗手间的大门关上，一步步靠近尹昉所在的隔间。

“你好？”门外的alpha敲了敲门，“需要帮忙吗？”

alpha的信息素冲击着发情期的omega，尹昉释放的檀香味越来越大了，与隔间外面的柑橘香融合着。门外的alpha显然也有些难忍了，尹昉甚至觉得自己听见了对方粗重的呼吸声。

那人似乎有些不耐烦了，连敲门的声音都有些杂乱了，“需要帮忙吗？”

是黄景瑜，尹昉听出来了，这声音是刚刚那个让他觉得有些压抑的黄景瑜。

犹豫了一下，黄景瑜问道，“你是发情期了吗？需要我帮你打电话找你的alpha吗？”

刚刚吞下的抑制药似乎并没有起多大的作用，有绝对压制性的alpha的信息素让尹昉浑身发热，大脑混乱。

见里面的人不说话，黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，“或者你需要抑制剂吗？你这样胡乱释放信息素让我很难办，一会要是影响到外面的人就麻烦大了。”

哗啦一声，尹昉拧开隔间的门锁，拉开门颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

“尹昉？”黄景瑜一愣。

尹昉瞪了眼门外的罪魁祸首，“明明是你先胡乱释放信息素的，才害得我发情期提前了！”

“我怎么胡乱释放信息素了？我明明.....”黄景瑜吸了下鼻子，似乎在空中闻到了自己信息素的味道，而后抬手摸向自己的后颈，腺体上面空空如也，“我！好吧，可能我的抑制贴什么时候不小心掉了。”

尹昉白了他一眼，扶着门跌跌撞撞往外走。

“你要去哪？”黄景瑜一把抓住了他的手腕。

“回家。”

浓重的檀香味朝黄景瑜涌来，他的脸色也在一点点变红，“你这样根本不可能撑到回家，先不说你的状况会如何，你一出去外面的alpha恐怕就要疯了。”

尹昉停住了脚步，兔牙紧紧咬住下唇。他知道一个发情的omega出去会有多危险，但他总不能一直待在洗手间了，他需要回家，他需要注射抑制剂。

黄景瑜强忍着把眼前这个发情的omega扒光的冲动，继续做正人君子，“要不然你打电话给你的alpha来接你，我暂时在洗手间外面替你守着。”

“我...”尹昉垂下眼皮，“我没有被alpha标记。”

这句话像是催化剂，不知道是不是幻觉，黄景瑜觉得连空气里的檀香味都沁进了他的腺体，他握住尹昉手腕的右手也越发的滚烫。

“我也没有omega。”

尹昉抬起头，他面色潮红呼吸急促，眼神有些涣散。

“黄景瑜，我难受......”

面前的omega明显快要忍不住了，黄景瑜的理智也快消散了。他把西装外套脱下来搭在尹昉身上，让自己的柑橘味稍稍压住发情期的omega的信息素，然后拉住尹昉快步往外走。

尹昉把自己缩在黄景瑜的外套里，用领子挡住潮红的脸，他步履虚浮，几乎是被alpha拖着往前走。

到了酒店前台，黄景瑜掏出自己的银行卡和身份证拍在柜台上，“一间套房。”

“快点。”黄景瑜催促道。

前台正在值班的是个女beta，纵然她对omega的信息素并不敏感，但尹昉发情期浓重的檀香味还是让她忍不住吸了吸鼻子。

黄景瑜注意到了前台的小动作，他伸手把尹昉搂在怀里，手掌轻轻掩住尹昉的侧脸。

前台把黄景瑜的身份证放在读卡器上，并抬头看着尹昉问，“这位先生的身份证？”

黄景瑜说，“没有。”

见惯名人来开房的前台了然，也不多问，登记了黄景瑜的名字，刷过预授权后把两张房卡递给黄景瑜。

“您的房间在1702，电梯在您右手边，早餐在5楼，从6:30开始.....”

“谢谢。”黄景瑜拿过房卡，没等前台说完搂着尹昉就往电梯走。

尹昉双腿发软，站都快站不住了。他见电梯里没人，索性伸手圈着黄景瑜的腰，把整个人的重量都压在了他的身上。

黄景瑜低头吻在尹昉的额角，“快到了。”

出了电梯，黄景瑜把尹昉打横抱起来，大步流星地往1702走。刷开房门，黄景瑜直接把尹昉扔在了床上。两人蹬掉鞋子，脱掉裤子和西装外套，连衬衣都没来及脱就直接干了起来。

处于发情期的omega根本不需要做任何事前准备，已经快要爆炸的alpha直接提枪上阵。

还残存着一丝丝理智的尹昉特意嘱咐道，“记得...记得射在外...面。”

“你放心，”黄景瑜附身吻了吻尹昉后颈的小痣，“我不会趁人之危的。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

尹昉整个人陷情欲的浪潮之中，伏在他身上的人是浪中唯一的稻草，他抓着那人的胳膊，攀附着那人的后背，承受着一次又一次的顶弄与高潮。

天空由黑变白，尹昉陷入了沉睡。

等他醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了。他身上很清爽，并没有黏腻感，床单也很干净，并没有留下什么痕迹。

“黄景瑜？”尹昉试着叫了一声，并没有人应。

他想对方大概是已经走了。毕竟是一夜情，帮他洗澡已经是够体贴了，没道理再陪着他盖着棉被睡觉。

他的手机被扔在了床头柜上，尹昉按了一下Home键，手机连一点光都没有。撑着酸软的腰肢翻身下床，懒得再穿鞋，尹昉索性光着脚踩着柔软的地毯上。昨天穿的衣服都搭在床尾凳上，西装外套和裤子看起来只是有点皱，但衬衣已经被糟蹋得不成样子了，绣着blind for love的白衬衣皱巴巴被窝成一团，上面还沾着精斑。尹昉能想象得到昨天晚上他们到底玩的多过火。

简单地洗漱完后，尹昉裹着浴袍坐在套间外的沙发上。他抱着酒店房间里的固定电话，思考尹雪的手机号后两位到底是36还是63。

还没等他把电话打出去，门口就传来了刷卡开门的声音。尹昉以为是客房部来打扫卫生的，他低头看了眼自己衣冠不整的样子，思考要不要拿东西盖着自己的脸。

“你醒了？”黄景瑜在身后响起。

尹昉扭过头去，黄景瑜穿着简单的白衬衣和黑裤子，显得比例十分优越，他的手上拎着一个Gucci的袋子。

“身体有没有不舒服？”

尹昉摇了摇头，“没有。”

“那就好，”黄景瑜把袋子放在尹昉身边，“我让助理照着你的码买的衣服。”

尹昉拉开袋子看了一眼，是简单的黑西装，跟他昨天穿的那身差不多，里面还有一顶帽子和一个口罩。

“谢谢，”尹昉拉了拉浴袍端坐在沙发上，“你给我留个账号，我回去把衣服钱转给你。”

想了想尹昉又解释道，“我手机没电了，没办法现在转钱给你。”

“不用了，没多少钱，”黄景瑜摆了摆手，又指了指装衣服的袋子，“那里面有充电器，你把手机充上电吧，昨天你经纪人给你打了一晚上的电话。”

尹昉从袋子里摸出充电器，是新的。他拆了包装，急急忙忙把手机充上电。手机被彻底毫没电了，一时半会还开不了机。

黄景瑜在尹昉对面的沙发上坐了下来，“后来我实在受不了了，就接了你经纪人的电话。”

尹昉明显身子一僵，“你说了什么？”

“就说你跟我在一起，让她别再打电话了。”黄景瑜觉得有些抱歉，“我本不想私自接你的电话，但昨天那种情况你也知道，电话一直响我也很烦，又怕贸然关机你经纪人着急，搞不好会去报警。”

“算了，”尹昉无力地摆了摆手，“昨天也是情况特殊，我明白。”

尹昉对于黄景瑜接了他电话这事几乎没什么印象，不过他能肯定的是，尹雪把该听的不该听的都听进去了。他昨天不仅跟一个刚见过一面的alpha上床了，还被认识十几年的经纪人听了现场。

“那个，昨天晚上......”尹昉有些嗫嚅，不知该如何开口。

“怎么了？”黄景瑜先是一愣，而后了然，“你放心，昨天我没有咬你的腺体，没有内射，也没有顶进你的生殖腔。”

黄景瑜又从裤子口袋里掏出一小盒药递给尹昉，“你要是不放心的话，也可以把药吃了。”

尹昉看着面前的一小盒药，松了口气，他想问的就是这个。

黄景瑜从抽屉里翻出菜单，“你有什么忌口的吗？我打电话让他们送上来点清淡的粥和炒菜。”

“不用麻烦了，等我手机充上电就给经纪人打电话让她来接我。”

黄景瑜抬手看了看腕上的手表，“现在已经五点了，这会儿是晚高峰了，你经纪人再快也差不多要一个小时吧。”

他把菜单递给尹昉，“你都一天没吃东西，多少吃点垫垫吧。”

菜单上的照片好不诱人，尹昉的肚子也不争气的叫了一声，“就窝蛋牛肉粥吧。”

他们的点餐很快就送上来了，房间里安静的只剩碗筷碰撞的声音。吃完饭，尹昉当着黄景瑜的面扣下两颗避孕药就着温水吞了下去。

“这样我们俩都能放心了。”

黄景瑜点了点头，没再说话。

七点多，在路上堵了一个多小时的尹雪终于到了。尹昉穿上新衣服，扣上帽子戴上口罩，像心虚似的一路小跑到了地下停场。

车上没有司机，是尹雪开着自己的车来的。尹昉把口罩拉到下巴，长出了一口气。

尹雪瞥了他一眼，“是黄景瑜？”

“嗯。”

尹雪启动车子，“留电话了吗？”

“没有。”

“也好，”尹雪点了点头，“还是少跟这些豪门搭上的好。”

尹昉看向窗外，“我也是这么觉得。”

3.

尹昉很快就投入到新工作的忙碌中。他的新电影还有一个月就要上映了，新电影是部商业片，需要更多的宣传和路演。尹昉忙的连轴转，很快就把黄景瑜这号人物给抛在脑后了。

后来他再想起那荒唐的一晚，还是两个月后在微博的热搜上看到了黄景瑜的照片。

因为有新电影要宣传的缘故，尹昉把微博的通知给打开了，以免错过剧组和他的互动。除了艾特和评论会及时通知给他外，连热搜和热门微博也一并会推送给他。

尹昉原是对这些热门推送不感兴趣的，他一般都直接点叉全部删除，直到他在屏幕上看到黄景瑜的名字。

「黄景瑜与一男子一同入住酒店，直至第二天中午才见其身影，对方疑似娱乐圈人士」

新闻标题很会抓人眼球，黄景瑜、酒店、娱乐圈，只要这么几个关键词就能网友的目光吸引过来。

看到这条的新闻，尹昉第一反应就是想到了自己。

那天自己的情况有多糟糕他心里清楚得很，他既没戴帽子也没戴口罩，还披着黄景瑜的衣服，若是被拍到，他就算有十张嘴也说不清。

尹昉几乎是抖着手把微博点开。

看到照片的那一刻，尹昉大脑轰鸣眼前一片白光。

就是他和黄景瑜。

酒店的灯光极好，完全不用补光，黄景瑜的脸被拍得清清楚楚。虽然尹昉的脸被打上了码，但身形和衣着十分清楚，恐怕对他熟悉的人都能看出来是他。

他们从出洗手间开始到进电梯，几乎被拍了一路，而他们俩居然懵然不知。

尹昉接起尹雪的电话时，连声音都在发抖，“尹雪......”

“我知道，你听我说，”尹雪显然比他冷静多了，“这两天你好好待在家里，不管谁问你关于这件事的情况，你都不要回复，陌生电话也不要乱接。我找人打探一下这些照片是谁拍的，再让公司联系一下黄景瑜，我们尽快和他见一面。”

尹雪说，“你放心尹昉，我不会让你有事的。”

还没等他们联系到黄景瑜，曝出照片的当天晚上黄景瑜就先找到了尹昉。

黄景瑜连着给尹昉打了六七个电话，对方都拒接了。最后还是发了条短信表明自己的身份，尹昉才给他回了电话。

“抱歉，我以为是记者的电话。”尹昉的声音听起来有些生硬。

“我明白，我这边的电话也快要被记者打爆了。”黄景瑜那边乱哄哄的，电话铃声此起彼伏，“既然情况紧急，那我就长话短说。我们现在见一面，你有时间吗？”

“可以，在哪见面？”尹昉抽出便签纸，准备记地址。

“在家里吧，公共场合不方面。”

尹昉想了想说，“也好，家里安全些。”

黄景瑜拿起外套往外走，“你把地址发给我，我现在从公司出发去找你。”

尹昉发给他的地址有些远，在四环以外。黄景瑜在高峰期的车流里整整挪动了两个小时才到尹昉家楼下。

小区看起来有些年头了，路边的停车位紧俏，黄景瑜足足跑了有两三百米才找到空地把车扎进去。晚上八九点正是遛娃遛狗的时间，小区里满是人，黄景瑜把口罩拉到眼睛下面，快步往前走。

他敲开尹昉家门的时候，是尹雪开的门。

她拿出一双拖鞋放在黄景瑜面前，“尹昉在泡茶，他马上就出来。”

听见声音的尹昉从厨房探出头，“随便坐，我马上就好。”

过不了一会儿尹昉端着托盘从厨房走出来，他穿着宽松的t恤和运动裤，软踏踏的刘海贴在额前，鼻梁上架了个黑框眼镜。要不是知道他演了十几年戏，黄景瑜还错以为这是谁家大学生跑出来了。

尹昉把托盘放在茶几上，“最近天太干了，喝点菊花消消火。”

黄景瑜接过杯子，“谢谢。”

见人到齐了，黄景瑜也不啰嗦，直接开门见山的说出他的打算。

“我想让尹昉跟我假扮情侣。”

“咳！”尹昉一口水没下去，呛着自己了。

尹雪拍着尹昉的后背给他顺气，皱着眉头问黄景瑜，“黄先生什么意思？”

黄景瑜把手机拿出来，点开被狗仔偷拍的那几张图，“今天的新闻你们也看到了，我的脸拍的那么清，却把尹昉的脸打上马赛克，对方明显是冲着我来的。”

尹雪也清楚这些镜头不是对着尹昉的。

“这是谁搞的鬼我心有数，不过是家里那些不争气的堂兄弟用这些上不了台面的手段整我罢了。这些照片绝不意味着结束，他们还会有后手。解决这件事最好的办法就是，”黄景瑜用手指了指照片上的尹昉，“这个人是我男朋友。”

尹昉没好气地看着黄景瑜，“黄先生，说句不好听的话，你也知道这件事是冲着你来的，你又何必拉我下水。”

黄景瑜轻笑了一声，“他们现在把照片打上码就意味着他们不知道这人是你了吗？这照片上的衣服鞋子和身形照的这么清楚，尤其是你这双鞋子，Gucci今年的新款，只要有点儿心，稍稍一查就知道宴会那天穿这身衣服的人是你。还有那些了解你的粉丝，恐怕从身形就能猜出来是你吧。尹昉，我也说句不好听的话，这事儿曝出来顶多说我私生活混乱，但对你说的话会有多难听，你自己比谁都清楚。”

尹昉被说中了心事，他抓住身下的布艺沙发，没有说话。

黄景瑜把手机收回口袋，“我知道，你这一路走过来清清白白，从没出过这种岔子，一时让你接受可能有些困难。但这件事，我不会让你吃亏的。”

尹雪听出来他话里有话，“黄先生什么条件？”

“一年时间，我们假扮情侣，我不会对你做过分的事，只需要偶尔一起出现在公共场合就够了。”黄景瑜双手抱臂，做出不容拒绝的姿态，“电影也好，代言也好，你想要的资源，我可以给你。”

尹昉抬头看着黄景瑜，“既然黄先生觉得此事对来说你不过是一句私生活混乱，你又何必大费周章在这儿做戏。”

“看来尹老师是想让我把底牌全都亮出来，也行，”黄景瑜身子稍向前倾，“在网络上不过是一句话，但在家里就不是了。我堂兄弟干等着看我笑话，也干等着拉我下马。出了这样的事，在我爷爷和父母面前就不是一两句话能解决了。就像电视剧里演的一样，我的日子也没那么好过。”

黄景瑜看着尹昉的眼睛说，“尹昉，在这件事上，我需要你，你也需要我。24个小时，我们双方都考虑24个小时，明天晚上9点，我们互相给对方一个答案。”

直到黄景瑜走，尹昉还坐在沙发上消化对方刚刚说的话。

尹雪把黄景瑜送走后，挨着尹昉坐了下来，“我会把刚刚黄景瑜说的事给老板说，也会跟公关组商量看还有没有其他的办法。”

“但尹昉你也清楚，他说的方法至少是目前来说最好的方法，对你来说并没有坏处。”尹雪把手搭在尹昉的肩膀上，“你是走实力派的，也已经过三十岁了，谈恋爱这件事对你并不会有多大的影响。再说，黄景瑜也算是富二代中的一股清流，跟他在一起也不算是负面新闻。”

尹昉知道，尹雪说的都是实话。

黄景瑜外貌出挑，家世是一等一的好。不仅如此，与大家心中对富二代的印象不同，黄景瑜一直没有什么乱七八糟的新闻，过往的恋爱对象也一直是干干净净，没约过炮没包养过嫩模，没在街上飚过车没去夜店胡嗨过，是不少omega的梦中情人。

有他做男朋友，无论真假，都不是一件坏事。

“可是尹雪，我......”

我做不到。

这娱乐圈本就是真真假假，千人千面，谁不是有无数皮囊来面对这虚假的世界。他尹昉不上综艺不买热搜，就是想在戏外的世界做回自己。而现在，却非要再逼着他演戏。

尹雪叹了口气，“我明白你的心思，但尹昉你也要想清楚，如果你不是他的男朋友，你所接受的网络舆论会有多难听。”

尹昉知道，这世界，本就不公平。


	3. Chapter 3

4.

黄景瑜在第二天下午接到了尹昉的电话，他对于尹昉答应和他合作的决定并不意外。因为他知道尹昉没有其他退路可选。

晚上他赶到尹昉家摆拍了一张穿着工字背心在厨房做饭的照片，随后发微博公布了恋情。一个是豪门公子，一个是青年实力派演员，这两人无论是谁的恋情都能分分钟上热搜，而这两人在一起的消息几乎让微博服务器瘫痪了。

虽然有不少omega在网上痛哭于自己的梦中alpha被抢走了，但多数人还是持祝福的态度，因为在大众看来尹昉和黄景瑜是非常适合的一对儿。

尹昉出道十多年一直安安静静拍戏，没靠大IP蹿红，没上综艺卖人设，没用烂片圈钱，没传过绯闻，没买过热搜，几乎是娱乐圈的一股清流。在国内拿过奖，主演的电影在国外提过名，在大部分的观众眼里，尹昉担得起演员这两个字。

因此，在这个娱乐圈搭上富二代必被骂拜金包养的扭曲认知下，尹昉逃过一劫。再加上黄景瑜买的水军和公司公关部门的操控，这对儿情侣几乎得到了清一色的祝福。

尹昉在随后的电影路演和宣传采访中都毫无意外地被问到有关恋爱的事，尹昉背烂了他与黄景瑜共同编写的爱情故事，一字一句的应付着记者。

“我们是两年前通过朋友介绍认识。”

“一开始就是普通朋友，后来在交往过程中发现感情有发生变化，就逐渐发展为恋人。”

“没有公开是因为景瑜想以我的事业为重。”

“现在公开了也觉得挺好的，景瑜说终于可以光明正大的探班了。”

“虽然景瑜比我小六岁，但是他真的很体贴也很温柔，也非常照顾我，是个非常好的男朋友。”

............

............

这些细看之下千篇一律的回答，在媒体过度加工之下成了人人向往的恋爱经历。

虚假的故事让他们在公共面前成为颇为恩爱的情侣，但在熟悉他们的朋友眼里却又是另一番景象。

和黄景瑜熟悉的那些个公子哥们都知道在此之前他身边根本就没有尹昉这号人物。于是，“尹昉是黄景瑜包养的小情人”这种看法是他们圈子里普遍的认知，“男朋友”只不过是让大家面子上都过得去的说法。

纵然他们也奇怪黄景瑜怎么忽然跟娱乐圈里的人搞上了，毕竟之前他们给黄公子介绍的小模特小演员都毫无例外地被拒绝了，但alpha和omega之间的吸引力毕竟是天生的，忽然看对眼儿这种事也不稀奇。

王彦霖看到新闻后抓起手机给黄景瑜打电话，他开门见山第一句话就是“你什么时候和尹昉搞上了？”

黄景瑜皱了皱眉，“什么叫搞上了？你能不能换个词？”

“你俩上次宴会是第一次见面，当天晚上就去开房了，不是搞上了是什么？”

“就是谈个恋爱。”

这次轮到王彦霖皱眉头，“你是认真的？”

“不知道。”

“什么叫不知道？”

“不知道就是不知道的意思。”

而在尹昉朋友的眼里，他似乎是被强迫的。因为他们不相信尹昉会悄无声息的跟一个豪门公子在一起，还这么迅速地公布恋情。

甚至有omega友人悄悄地问尹昉，他是不是被强迫标记了。

尹昉连忙否认，“没有没有！我们还没有到那一步。”

友人松了口气，“那就好，毕竟标记是一辈子的事，还是要找靠谱的人才行。”

黄景瑜毫无意外的被叫回家询问关于恋爱的事。黄爷爷早就派人调查了尹昉，把他的一切了解的清清楚楚。黄景瑜的堂兄弟在一旁添油加醋说着他的风流韵事，黄爷爷丝毫未见愠色。

黄爷爷拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，“你一向是最稳重的，我相信你能掌握好分寸。”

黄爸爸在知道他并没有标记omega后满意的点了点头，“我知道你不是冲动的人，谈恋爱的事我不反对，但结婚对象还是需要慎重考虑。”

倒是黄妈妈拉着自己儿子问个不停，“真的是尹昉？你男朋友真的是尹昉？”

黄景瑜一脸无奈，“真的。”

“我的天啊！”黄妈妈捂着心口一脸不敢相信，“尹昉居然会看上你？”

“什么叫居然会看上我？”黄景瑜一脸问号，“我很差劲吗？”

黄妈妈想了想说，“跟昉昉比差了那么一点点吧，妈妈有多喜欢昉昉你又不是不知道。”

黄妈妈从遥控器下面抽出一张纸，上面写着尹昉近期正在播出或即将播出的电视剧，电视剧名称后边标着播出时间和播出的电视台。

她指着正在播出的电视剧给黄景瑜看，“这里面昉昉演了一个钢琴家，弹钢琴的样子实在是太帅了！妈妈真的好喜欢男孩子弹钢琴啊！

黄景瑜颇为无奈地看着自己妈妈对着别人家儿子笑得合不拢嘴。

黄妈妈有些失望的看着儿子，“但小时候让你学钢琴你死活不学。”

黄景瑜揉了揉后颈，“妈，你又不是不知道我根本就没有艺术细胞。”

“还有他前两年演律师那个剧妈妈也很喜欢，只是那里面昉昉太可怜了，喜欢一个男alpha了二十多年，最后还是看着对方跟别人结婚了。”黄妈妈像是想到了什么，她忽然用着审视的目光盯着儿子，“你不会像那里面的alpha一样，最后跟别人结婚，抛弃昉昉吧？”

黄景瑜觉得头疼，“妈，那是电视剧！”

“不说电视剧，就说你会不会抛弃昉昉？”

“我......”

“你什么你，”黄妈妈一巴掌拍在黄景瑜的后背上，“你到底会不会？”

“不会不会不会，”黄景瑜举手投降，“这总行了吧？”

黄景瑜又说，“那要是他抛弃了我怎么办？”

黄妈妈摆了摆手，“那就是你的问题，肯定是你做了什么对不起昉昉的事。”

“那你打算什么时候把他带回家让妈妈见见？”黄妈妈用手肘戳了戳黄景瑜。

“带回家？”黄景瑜眉头一皱，“还是算了吧，我们才刚在一起没多久。再说，你看我爷和我爸的态度，我现在带他回来也不好吧。”

“哎，”贵妇人的脸上很是忧愁，“没想到见一面昉昉居然这么难。”

5.

黄景瑜如他所承诺的那样，并没有要求尹昉做什么过分的事。他们互相留了电话加了微信，也没有聊过几句。他们之间的事情多半都是尹雪和小孟在对接。

后来黄景瑜第一次正儿八经的找尹昉，是提出要在尹昉新电影《迷雾》的北京首映礼结束后接他下班。

黄景瑜的理由很简单，“我们公布恋情以后很少在公共场合一起出现过，不让狗仔拍点儿照片，营销号又要瞎写了。”

在这个不同框就是疑似分手，不牵手就是疑似离婚的网络世界，证明他们过得很好的方法似乎只有秀恩爱了。

尹昉干脆利落地答应了他。

参加首映礼的媒体颇多，想不被拍到都是难事。

黄景瑜在地下停车场不过等了十几分钟的时间，他就觉得远处那两辆把车窗摇下一个小缝的黑车不正常。黄景瑜低头给尹昉发微信说他到了，完全没有去管那些个黑洞洞的镜头。

晚上十一点多尹昉回复他说首映礼已经结束了，让他稍等片刻。

过了一会儿，散场的观众和媒体人陆陆续续乘电梯下来，等这些人走得差不多了，才见导演和其他主创人员的身影。

尹昉穿了件绿色的风衣，在人群中十分扎眼。黄景瑜隔着车窗一眼就看见他了。

几个演员围在一起商量要不要一起去喝酒，尹昉有些心不在焉的左右乱看。

男二号拍了拍尹昉的肩膀，“尹昉，你去不去？”

尹昉猛地回头，一脸茫然，“嗯？什么？”

女一号说，“798喝酒啊，你刚刚想什么呢？”

“我就不去了，”尹昉笑着摆了摆手，“我一会还有事。”

男二号随口问道，“什么事啊？”

尹昉正想着怎么回答，就听见有人叫他。

“尹昉儿！”

听见声音的众人皆回头，是黄景瑜。他穿了件黑色的连帽衫配了条牛仔裤，这倒是尹昉第一次见他没有穿正装的样子。清爽、阳光，像极了大学校园里omega都会喜欢的那种学长。

“原来是男朋友来接啊，”女一号抿嘴偷笑，“怪不得尹老师刚刚一脸心不在焉的样子。”

尹昉尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，在外人看来却是被说中心事的不好意思。

黄景瑜自然而然地牵起尹昉的手，跟剧组的人打过招呼后，扭头跟尹雪说，“你们先回去吧，我一会儿把他送回去。”

“嗯......”尹雪也被黄景瑜忽然出现的操作弄的有点晕，她连忙点了点头说，“好！你们好好玩，路上注意安全。”

尹昉不自然的被人牵着手往前走，他甚至觉得有几个爱八卦的工作人员一直在后面盯着他看。

“有必要这样吗？”尹昉扯了扯黄景瑜的袖子小声说道。

“当然有必要，今天不牵手，明天就要被分手。”说着，黄景瑜又拉了一下尹昉，让他离自己更近。

绅士到底的黄景瑜帮尹昉拉开车门，还俯身过去帮他扣上安全带。

尹昉看着眼前毛茸茸的大脑袋，真心实意的建议道，“扣安全带就不用了，显得有些做作。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，被拍到就更做作了，跟演电视剧似的。”

“那以后我注意点，”黄景瑜回过身扣上自己的安全带，“我以前没跟omega谈过恋爱，没经验。”

“没跟omega谈过恋爱？”尹昉有些不相信，要知道黄景瑜可是被媒体吹成豪门第一a，甚至是亚洲第一a的人，上赶着找他谈恋爱的人恐怕能绕北京六环三圈。

“我谈过两次恋爱，都是beta。自私的说，我不想那么早标记omega，是不想那么早对别人负责。我还不到三十岁，公司的事还忙不完，没有心力结婚生孩子。”

方向盘打个圈，车子驶出了地下停车场。

尹昉问，“我们现在去哪？回我家吗？”

“这么早回家都对不起辛辛苦苦跟着我们的狗仔，”黄景瑜从后视镜中瞄了眼跟在他们后面的黑色商务车，“找个地方吃饭吧。”

为了响应“繁荣夜间经济”的号召，在凌晨的北京城找地方吃饭变得十分容易。

黄景瑜找了家湘菜馆，车刚停稳就有服务员小跑过来，“您几位？”

“两位。”黄景瑜下了车也不忘拉着尹昉的手。

“这会儿人有点多，您先排个号。”服务员用移动排号机打出一张小纸条，“或者拼桌行吗？”

黄景瑜接过排号单，“不了，我们等。”

他又扭头问尹昉，“你明天有工作吗？”

“我没事，”尹昉摇了摇头，“就等着吧。”

等位子的客人从餐厅排到了路边，黄景瑜从店门口搬了两个板凳，和尹昉坐在离人群稍微有些距离的地方。

黄景瑜看了看手表，已经十二点半了，“没想到这么晚还要排队。”

尹昉戴着口罩，声音闷闷的，“今天周五，大家都出来吃宵夜了。”

已经是秋天了，晚上戴着口罩倒也不算是奇怪。但是戴绿口罩的人确实没几个。

黄景瑜看看尹昉的绿口罩又看看他的绿风衣，“你很喜欢绿色？”

“嗯，从小就喜欢。”尹昉扯了扯自己的绿口罩，“你也觉得戴绿口罩很奇怪吗？”

“也不是，就......”

“尹雪都有点接受不了，她说大老远什么都没看到，就看见我口罩了。”

“也不是奇怪，就是少见，”黄景瑜歪着头看尹昉，“其实还挺好看的。”

这会儿正值翻台的高峰期，他们也没等多久就排上桌了。

尹昉翻着菜单问他，“能吃辣吗？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“可以吃点儿。”

尹昉点了口味虾、剁椒鱼头、炒青菜和两碗粉，又交代了一句少放辣椒。

然而黄景瑜还是低估了湘菜的辣度，不过吃了几个口味虾，他的鼻涕泡都冒出来了。

“我还以为你能吃辣才点了口味虾，”尹昉看着擦鼻子的黄景瑜有些愧疚，“你还挑了个湘菜馆，早知道往前走两步去吃烧烤了。”

“这是一朋友推荐的湘菜馆，”黄景瑜吸了一下鼻子，重新动手剥虾壳，“我不是想着你是长沙人，所以想带你来尝尝家乡菜。”

尹昉问他，“你知道我是长沙人？”

“你别多想，”黄景瑜摆了摆手，“谈恋爱之前也要把对方的背景摸清楚。”

倒也对，他确定要跟黄景瑜假扮情侣后也把对方的微博和朋友圈翻了个底朝天。

口味虾变成了口味虾壳，黄景瑜被辣的满头大汗，抱着冰镇的加多宝猛灌，尹昉虽然味觉上没觉得有多辣，但嘴唇还是红了一圈，本来就肉肉的嘴唇显得更丰满了。

黄景瑜第一次觉得粉丝用那只厚嘴唇的卡通小黄鸡形容尹昉十分贴切。肉乎乎的嘴唇总有种让人想亲一口的欲望。

他掏出手机问尹昉，“拍张照片行吗？”

尹昉指了指自己，“拍我？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“发条微博，好歹证明咱俩一起出来了。”

尹昉没理由拒绝，由着他在灯光也不美气氛也不佳的宵夜馆子给自己拍照片。

等隔天尹昉想起这事儿再去翻黄景瑜的微博时，才发现这人的上一条微博是一周前转发的尹昉新广告短片。


	4. Chapter 4

6.

《迷雾》的口碑票房皆不错，不到半个月的时间破了5亿。剧组开了庆功宴继续为电影造势。

黄景瑜在酒店的拐角处碰到尹昉的时候差点没认出来，他往前走了好几步，听到声音觉得耳熟后又回头看了看才确定那人是尹昉。

尹昉穿着背带裤，外面罩着一件宽大的牛仔外套，他正站在走廊的尽头打电话。

黄景瑜边往回走边轻声叫道，“尹昉儿？”

尹昉闻声抬起头，指了指自己的手机示意黄景瑜稍等。

宽松的工装风背带裤把尹昉整个人都裹在了衣服里，裤腿往上卷了一大节，堆在了脚踝。黄景瑜虽然觉得他像是偷穿大人衣服的小孩，但毫无违和感，反而越看越可爱。

黄景瑜走近尹昉，听见了几句他打电话的内容。

“没事，我让小崔下去拿车钥匙，你赶紧回去吧。”

............

“我们自己开车回去就行了。”

............

尹昉挂了电话，抬头问黄景瑜，“在这儿吃饭？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“朋友组的局，你呢？来应酬？”

“参加剧组的庆功宴，”尹昉指了指宴会厅的方向，“就是前一段上映的《迷雾》。”

黄景瑜下意识地从上到下扫了一眼尹昉，在一有机会露脸就穿的争奇斗艳的娱乐圈，他的打扮可真是不像来参加电影活动的。

尹昉感受到了黄景瑜的目光，有些不好意思地笑了笑，“穿的随意了些。”

“很特别，也很适合你。”

“是吗？”尹昉低头看了看自己的衣服，“造型师总说我自己的衣服太幼稚。”

“但粉丝都觉得你穿背带裤很好看。”

尹昉一愣，“你怎么知道的？”

黄景瑜有些尴尬地咳了一下，“我偶尔也会看一下你的微博。”

“这样啊。”

黄景瑜岔开刚刚那个话题，“我刚刚听见你打电话，是车子出什么问题了吗？”

尹昉摇了摇头，“没有，司机家的姑娘生病了，我让他先回去了。”

“那你一会怎么回去？”黄景瑜已经隐隐在尹昉身上闻到了酒味。

“小崔开车就好了。”

黄景瑜知道小崔是尹昉的助理，是个女beta。不过他只见过小崔一两面，并没有什么太深的印象。

他见尹昉又看了眼手表，觉得对方大概是不能出来太久，“你们路上注意安全，有什么事随时找我。”

尹昉点了点头，“好。”

尹昉转身往宴会厅走，宽大的外套带过一阵风。黄景瑜嗅了嗅鼻子，似乎闻到了一阵海洋香水的味道。

与尹昉沉稳的檀香味信息素不同，海洋味的香水闻起来像是微风拂面，很是清爽。

黄景瑜又吸了下鼻子，觉得挺好闻的。

朋友攒的局倒是没劝着喝酒，带司机的抿了几口红酒，没带司机的滴酒未沾。黄景瑜也不是好酒的人，私下吃饭也很少喝酒。

吃饭吃到十点多，攒局的公子哥结了账，准备散伙。几个从洗手间回来的人讨论着在外面看到的情况。

“今儿这是怎么了，外面一堆长枪短炮的记者。”一推门张二少就嚷嚷道。

王公子去取衣架上的外套，“好像是有剧组在这儿吃饭，我刚刚看到好几个眼熟的明星。”

“诶，对了，”沈大少给司机发完微信后抬头说，“我刚刚看见那谁了。”

“哪谁啊？”王公子把沈大少的外套扔给他。

沈大少用下巴点了点黄景瑜，“老黄他小男友啊。”

黄景瑜闻言抬起头说道，“他们剧组来开庆功宴。”

张二少说，“你什么时候看见啊，我怎么没注意？”

沈大少把外套套在身上，“上厕所的时候他刚好出去，我就觉得他眼熟。咱们出去的时候他还在洗手间门口，我多看了两眼认出来了。”

王公子哦了一声，“我好像有印象，他是喝多了吧。”

“应该是喝了不少，我闻着酒气还挺大。”沈大少像是忽然想起了什么，冲着黄景瑜说道，“你小男友好像是喝多了不愿走，一直抱着个女人。”

张二少闻言给了黄景瑜一个欠扁的笑容，“呦！女人啊。”

黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，披上外套就往外走，“我先走了。”

“我怎么觉得是那女的扶着他，”王公子看着黄景瑜急匆匆的背影，“而且我觉得那人像是他助理之类的。”

“这不是逗逗他呗，”沈大少挑了挑眉，“你看他那紧张的样。”

黄景瑜果然在距离洗手间不远的地方看见了尹昉。他靠在墙上，小崔站在他面前低声说些什么，看起来似乎有些着急。

黄景瑜走上前去，“怎么了？”

小崔听见有人说话，下意识用手里的帽子挡住了尹昉的脸。

“他怎么了？”黄景瑜又问道。

小崔之前并没有跟黄景瑜打过交道，她对对方的认知仅限于他是尹昉的假男朋友。

她犹豫了一下说道，“尹老师喝多了，不愿意走了。”

尹昉忽然伸手把挡在眼前的帽子扒拉下来，不满地嘟囔道，“干嘛挡我，都看不见路了。”

尹昉脸颊微红，眼神也有些迷离。他歪头看着忽然冒出来的大高个儿，“黄...景瑜？”

有两个酒店的服务生从旁边路过，黄景瑜侧过身把尹昉整个人挡了起来。

服务生往他们这边瞟了一眼，不过也没多看。

“你干嘛啊。”尹昉推了一下黄景瑜表示不满，不过他的双手使不上劲，软绵绵的像棉花一样贴在黄景瑜的胸口。

黄景瑜低头问他，“你还能走吗？”

尹昉眼睛里像是含了水汽，委屈巴巴地看着他，“难受，不想走。”

小崔说，“尹老师刚刚好像吐了。”

“怎么喝这么多？”黄景瑜的语气里似是有些责备。

看着尹昉难受的样子，小崔也很懊悔，“一直在敬酒，这种场合也不好拒绝。”

黄景瑜放轻声音，跟他商量道，“尹昉，我们走吧。”

尹昉扯着黄景瑜的衣摆往对方怀里钻，“不想走，你抱我。”

黄景瑜看着忽然钻到自己怀里的人，一时间没反应过来。

小崔被尹昉吓着了，她冲着黄景瑜干笑了两声，“那个，尹老师喝多了喜欢粘人。”

“尹老师，”小崔上前拍了拍尹昉，“咱们赶紧走吧，早点回去休息。”

尹昉哼哼唧唧，就是不动。

“尹老师......”

“算了，我送他回去吧。”黄景瑜伸手环住尹昉的腰。

“这样不好吧。”毕竟在小崔看来黄景瑜和尹昉不过合作关系，算来也是个外人。

“你晚上回去也没办照顾他，我照顾他也方便一些。”

小崔扯着自己的包带，很是纠结。她晚上照顾尹昉确实不太方便，但她又不放心把人交给黄景瑜。

黄景瑜看懂了她的顾虑，“你放心，我不会乱来的。再说了，外面记者那么多，一会拍到我和尹昉分别出来又要乱写了。”

黄景瑜把人架了起来，“更何况他又喝多了，说不定连吵架买醉这种话都写得出来。”

小崔还在犹豫，“那我就把尹老师交给你？”

“你放心。”黄景瑜抬了抬手，示意她可以先走了。

尹昉倒也听黄景瑜的话，哄了几句就由着对方架着他往前走。

小崔还是不放心地跟在他们后面，亲眼看见尹昉乖乖上了黄景瑜的车才走。

越野车的座椅很宽大，尹昉窝着副驾上昏昏沉沉，没一会就睡着了。黄景瑜把车停在路边，脱下自己的外套盖着尹昉的身上，被打扰到安眠的尹昉似乎有些不满，他皱着眉头哼哼一声。

黄景瑜在他身上安抚般的拍了拍，轻声说，“没事，睡吧。”

他的车不能进尹昉家的小区，外面的停车位又难找。黄景瑜索性调头往自己家开。

晚上十一点多，也不堵车，一路顺畅二十多分钟就到了。

黄景瑜把车子停稳后，俯身去解尹昉的安全带。

尹昉似乎被吵醒了，他揪着盖在自己身上的衣服，“这是哪？”

喝醉酒的尹昉连声音都是软软的。他有些迷茫的看着四周，长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖， 眼睛上方的小痣随着眼皮的抖动若隐若现。

“我家楼下。”

车里没开灯，全靠停车场里的灯打进来，黄景瑜的脸有一半隐在黑暗之中。

尹昉似乎没认出来眼前的人是谁，他眨了眨眼睛，“你...你是谁啊？”

“黄景瑜。”

“黄景瑜，”尹昉一字一字地重复着对方的名字，然后伸出手指描绘着黄景瑜的眉眼，又划过鼻梁，“为什么来你家？”

黄景瑜抓住尹昉的手，亲了亲他的指尖，“你来男朋友家难道不是天经地义？”

对方身上的海洋香水味混着酒味窜进了黄景瑜的鼻腔，他闻着闻着竟觉得自己有些醉了。

“你喷香水了？”黄景瑜压低了声音问道。

尹昉的脑子还是晕晕乎乎，他不太明白黄景瑜为什么忽然问到香水，只是呆呆地点点头，“是品牌方送的香水。”

黄景瑜低头吻在他的侧颈，“很好闻。”

双唇贴在脖颈的一瞬间，尹昉觉得自己像被电了一下，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他不自觉地缩了一下。

重新抬起头，黄景瑜直白地盯着尹昉看，眼睛里是毫不掩饰的欲望。

车内的温度好似在升高。

尹昉捧起黄景瑜的脸颊，抬头吻了上去。他吻的毫无技巧和章法，只是一下下的，像小鸡啄米似的轻触着黄景瑜的唇瓣。

黄景瑜有时候觉得尹昉真的个奇人，明明长着张单纯的脸，却又偏生了张丰满的嘴唇，明明是毫无技巧的轻啄，偏又撩的他浑身难受。

黄景瑜受不了了，他捏起尹昉的下巴，撬起尹昉的牙关，横冲直撞的在对方唇齿间攻城略地。撩起搭在尹昉身上的外套，隔着裤子抚摸着对方的大腿。

厚唇被吮得发亮，尹昉推了推黄景瑜的肩膀，带着几分委屈地说，“我不想在车里。”

“好，”黄景瑜亲了亲尹昉眼皮上的小痣，“我们回家。”

下了车，尹昉还是紧紧粘着黄景瑜，牵着他的手拽着他的胳膊，尹昉把俩人之间挤的一点缝隙都不剩。黄景瑜像拖了个沙袋一样，有些艰难的把尹昉带上了楼。

看着黄景瑜家大门上装的指纹锁，尹昉伸手就要开门。用食指在门锁上戳了两次都没有开门成功，尹昉似乎有些生气，嘟囔道，“怎么回事？”

“没有你的指纹当然开不开。”黄景瑜伸手按指纹，啪的一声门开了。

尹昉拽着黄景瑜不让他进门，“为什么没有我的指纹。”

黄景瑜急着进去办正事，拖着尹昉想往家里走，“因为这是我家。”

“那不行，”尹昉拽着门把手，“你不是我男朋友吗？我要能开开你家的门。”

黄景瑜哄他，“我明天早上把密码告诉你。”

“不行，”尹昉像极了耍赖的小朋友，“就要指纹。”

“就要指纹。”尹昉又强调了一遍。

黄景瑜叹了口气，彻底败给了醉酒的尹昉，“行行行，给你录指纹。”

他刷开添加指纹的权限，抓着尹昉的食指在指纹框按了三次。滴的一声，指纹添加成功。

“好了。”黄景瑜似是无奈地说道。

“我试试！我试试！”说着，尹昉伸手把门又关上了。

黄景瑜看着尹昉幼稚的行为就觉又是无奈又是好笑。

啪，尹昉把门打开了。

“可以了可以了！”尹昉兴奋地拽着黄景瑜的手，“打开了！”

他又忽然想起小崔说尹昉喝醉酒后喜欢黏人的话，也不知道在此之前，尹昉喜欢黏的是谁。

这样的想法就像他自己给自己扔下的炸弹，让黄景瑜浑身上下都觉得难受。

他从背后抱住尹昉，“尹昉儿......”

“嗯？”尹昉扭头，黄景瑜的吻正好落在他的耳廓上。

“尹昉儿......”

“尹昉儿......”

“昉儿......”

细细的吻落在尹昉的鬓角、脸颊、耳垂。黄景瑜轻轻咬住他的耳朵，伸出舌头舔弄着耳垂上的软肉。

尹昉被吻的耳朵发烫，他缩了缩脖子，“要...要洗澡。”

“做完再说。”黄景瑜含着他的耳垂含糊不清地说。

尹昉皱着眉头挣脱黄景瑜的怀抱，“不行，难受。”

利索地脱了衣服，尹昉就往浴室钻。黄景瑜怕他喝多了晕堂，也跟着进去了。

两个人挤在淋雨房里又怎么可能老老实实洗澡，尹昉在身上打满泡泡后就开始拿着浴球往黄景瑜身上乱蹭。

“别闹。”黄景瑜捉住尹昉的手腕，他的腿间已经隐隐抬头了。

尹昉又怎么肯听话，不仅胡乱撩拨着对方，还抱着黄景瑜的脖子把他贴在腺体的抑制贴给撕了。

黄景瑜托着尹昉的后腰，压低了声音在他耳边说，“尹昉，这是你自找的。”

他抓起花洒，迅速地冲洗着俩人身上的泡沫。尹昉不小心被水呲住了眼睛，轻轻呀了一声。

黄景瑜已经没有心情再去管其他的了，他关掉水龙头，用浴巾裹着尹昉就把对方扛了起来。

尹昉被扔在床上的时候一阵头晕目眩，还没等他缓过来，黄景瑜的吻就铺天盖地地袭来。已经忍到极限的alpha也懒得再控制自己的，毫不克制的释放出属于自己的信息素。不一会，柑橘的味道弥漫在空气中。

omega被alpha信息素弄的全身发软，连后穴都毫无意识的收缩着。尹昉主动抬起腿圈着黄景瑜的腰，“快...快点进来...”

黄景瑜伸手往omega的满是褶皱的地方摸，那里已经是湿嗒嗒了。

“进来干什么？”黄景瑜伸出两根手指轻松的进入后穴，边搅弄边问道。

此时的手指像是隔靴搔痒，触到内壁的指尖稍稍缓解了体内的空虚，可这远远还不够。

尹昉偏过头避开黄景瑜的视线，“你…你明知故问…”

“我不知道。”黄景瑜抽出手指，扶着早已充血的阴茎在尹昉的穴口研磨。

蘑菇头抵着后穴上下滑动着，几根耻毛扫在尹昉的大腿内侧的软肉上。褶皱处像是小嘴一样做着收缩的动作，尹昉的呼吸变得急促，双腿不可抑制地在发抖，omega被挑逗的几乎要崩溃了。

黄景瑜就想看着尹昉这朵高岭之花在自己的身下，坠入性欲陷入高潮。他就是想看着尹昉为自己沉沦，为自己失控。

尹昉用手臂遮住涨红的脸，低低的的声音带着几分哭腔，“求你…求你操…进来...”

alpha握住性器一个挺身，阴茎划过前列腺直接顶到最深处。倏然地进入让尹昉一时间有些接受不了，他皱着眉喊疼。

黄景瑜怜惜吻了吻尹昉紧皱的眉头，“抱歉。”

他掐着尹昉的腰让自己退出来一部分，改为浅浅地顶弄。尹昉勾着黄景瑜的脖子跟他接吻，毫无章法的一阵乱啃，分开的时候尹昉甚至觉得黄景瑜的薄唇都被自己咬肿了。不过他没有时间再去思考自己吻技的问题了，因为黄景瑜准确的找到了omega的敏感点，几乎次次都撞到了那里。

快感顺着脊椎骨往上冒，尹昉忍不住的呻吟着。随着操弄的速度越来越快，omega像是短气一样，呻吟声变的短促而频繁。

alpha的战斗力是omega不可想象的。尹昉在抖着射出了两次后，黄景瑜还有再来一次的迹象。他被托着腰转了个身，跨坐在黄景瑜的身上，他抱着黄景瑜，几乎整个人都瘫在了对方的身上。

尹昉觉得此时自己就像躺在云朵上，整个人软乎乎，轻飘飘。他被托着屁股上下抽送，愉悦的接纳着一次次的挤压与撞击的快感。情欲的冲击加醉酒，让他的脑子晕晕乎乎，思绪早就飞到了九霄云外。

黄景瑜把头埋在尹昉的后颈处，伸出舌头舔过腺体。

“尹昉儿，”黄景瑜哑着嗓子问他，“做我的男朋友好不好？”


	5. Chapter 5

7.

尹昉觉得自己做了个春梦，梦里他被黄景瑜摆弄着各种姿势，弄的他直哭。这个梦又长又真实，以至于等他意识回拢渐渐清醒的时候，觉得自己浑身上下都是酸痛。

尹昉闭着眼伸手在床头柜胡乱摸了一把，却没摸到手机。他眯着眼去找手机，却发现眼前的床头柜压根不是自己家的。

撑着昏昏沉沉的脑袋坐了起来，尹昉发现自己在一个陌生的卧室里，他足足愣了半分钟，才反应过来他昨天好像是去黄景瑜家了。

窗帘拉的严严实实，卧室里并不亮堂，尹昉摸索着打开床头灯，明亮的灯光刺的他眼睛一疼。

胳膊上几道清晰的指印引起了尹昉的注意，他眯着眼睛往身上看，发现自己身上红痕交错，腰上和大腿内侧都有泛红的指印。他吸了吸鼻子，还觉得自己身上一股柑橘的味道。

黄景瑜推门进来的时候，正看见尹昉呆呆地坐在床上，掀着被子研究自己身上的痕迹。

“你醒了？有没有不舒服？”黄景瑜在床边坐下来，伸手摸了摸尹昉的额头。

“还好没有发烧。”黄景瑜松了口气，“昨天你喝了那么多酒，我又射进去了，怕你今天起来不舒服。”

完了。尹昉忽然有一丝绝望，看来昨天晚上的不是梦，他又跟黄景瑜上床了。

黄景瑜低头亲在了尹昉的唇上，亲昵地在他耳边说道，“我煮了汤面，要现在吃吗？还是再睡一会儿吗？”

尹昉被黄景瑜突如其来的吻吓着了，他一脸不可思议地看着黄景瑜。

“啊，对了，”黄景瑜一拍脑袋站了起来，“忘了给你拿衣服了。”

黄景瑜转身去衣柜里找衣服，“先穿着家居服行吗？这样吃饭舒服点，你昨天穿的衣服不算脏，但是还有酒味，我一会拿到楼下的干洗店。”

“啊？”尹昉一愣，“不麻烦你了吧，我回去洗就好了，再说洗了衣服我一会也没办法走了。”

“一会就走？”黄景瑜把家居服放到床头，蹙着眉头看他，“不再待两天？我怕你忽然离开我会不适应。”

尹昉一脸懵，显然没明白黄景瑜再说什么。

黄景瑜又问他，“还是说你这两天有工作？”

“我......”

厨房传来了短促的滴滴滴声。

“给你煮的绿豆水好了，”黄景瑜把宽大的家居服套在尹昉的头上，“伸胳膊。”

尹昉觉得自己有点怀疑人生了，要不是自己没睡醒，就是黄景瑜中邪了。

见尹昉没有动，黄景瑜抓住他的胳膊肘套进衣服里，“你洗漱一下出来吃饭吧，牙刷给你放到洗手台了。”

看着黄景瑜走出卧室，尹昉还是觉得自己在梦里。他掐了一下自己的大腿根却疼的倒吸了一口气。

完了，看来是黄景瑜中邪了。

尹昉洗漱完出去，桌子上已经摆好碗筷了，两碗汤面，一盘青菜还有两个水煮蛋。

黄景瑜端给他一个小碗，“先把绿豆水喝了，醒酒。” 

刚熬好的绿豆水还冒着热气，尹昉用勺子搅动着瓷碗。

黄景瑜拿起鸡蛋开始剥壳，“你这两天有工作吗？”

尹昉以为黄景瑜又想安排什么假约会，“没有。”

“那你在这儿住几天？我也是第一次，不知道你离开我会不会有什么反应。”

尹昉满是疑惑地看着他，似乎在问为什么。

黄景瑜在低头剥壳，没看到尹昉的表情，“你发情期什么时候？时间规律吗？你到时候提前跟我说，我去找你。”

“咳！”尹昉被嘴里的绿豆水呛着了，他俩的关系已经到了可以聊发情期了吗？

“慢点喝。”黄景瑜把剥好的鸡蛋放到尹昉的碗里，“以后这种活动，你还是少喝酒吧。”

私心使然，他并不想让其他的人看到尹昉醉酒的样子。

尹昉却理解错了，他以为自己昨天醉酒闹事，干了什么不该干的事。他小心翼翼的问黄景瑜，“我昨天给你惹麻烦了吗？”

昨天尹昉醉酒的样子不仅让他那几个朋友看见了，搞不好连记者都拍到了，算来也是个麻烦。

黄景瑜故意板着脸说，“嗯，惹大麻烦了。”

“真的吗？”尹昉很是愧疚，他放下勺子郑重地给黄景瑜道歉，“抱歉，我一喝多就断片了。说实话，我也想不起来自己昨天都干了什么。我昨天给你惹了什么麻烦你尽管给我说，需要我赔偿或者什么的我都会担责任的。”

“真的很抱歉，”尹昉有些不安，他觉得昨天上床的事多半是他的责任，“我一般喝完酒就会立刻回家，也不知道昨天小崔怎么就放我走了。”

黄景瑜正在剥壳的手一顿，“什么都不记得了？”

尹昉拧着眉头努力回想昨天的事，“好像记得一点点吧。”

“你记得什么？”黄景瑜面色复杂。

“好像记得我在你车上睡着了，然后，”尹昉小声说，“床上的事也记得一点点。”

“一点点？”黄景瑜把剥好的鸡蛋放到自己的碗里。

“只有一点点...”尹昉被问得没了底气，他其实只隐隐约约记得一点，并且他刚刚还以为自己在做梦。

黄景瑜抽了张纸把手擦干净。

见对方不说话，尹昉有些慌了，“我昨天到底都干什么了？”

沉默片刻，黄景瑜双手交叉放在餐桌上，有些冷漠地说，“没什么，就是非闹着把你的指纹录到我家门锁里。”

“真的吗？”尹昉有些尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻头，他知道自己喝醉了爱无理取闹，“真的抱歉，你一会把我的指纹删了吧，我不会私自进你家的。”

“你不记得了？”

尹昉摇了摇头，“这件事我好像没印象。”

“你不是想知道昨天发什么什么吗？”黄景瑜把身体向前倾，几乎与尹昉脸对脸。

他一个字一个字的说，“我，标，记，你，了。”

尹昉倏然睁大眼睛，一脸不敢相信。

“这这这......”

看着尹昉的反应，黄景瑜垂下眼苦笑了一声，“你放心，临时的。”

呼！尹昉肉眼可见地松了口气。

黄景瑜重新靠在椅背上，面无表情地看着尹昉，“我怎么可能会永久标记你。”

也对，像黄景瑜这种豪门贵公子的终生伴侣绝对是百里挑一的，就出身而言绝不会像他这么平凡。不过临时标记也有些麻烦，从某种程度上讲他有一段时间是需要alpha在身边的。

“昨天玩疯了，你也答应了。”黄景瑜语气生硬，公事公办一般的说着昨天发生的事，“我没有强迫你。”

“我知道，我没有怪你的意思。”尹昉知道自己喝醉酒就完全没了脑子，恐怕连黄景瑜顶进他的生殖腔他也会毫不犹豫的答应。

尹昉犹豫了一下说道，“那个，发 /情 /期的事你可以不管我，我用抑制剂就行了。”

“我没有这么无情，昨天的事我也有责任。”黄景瑜用筷子把水煮蛋戳碎，蛋黄沉在了碗底，“你放心，在临时标记消失之前我会帮你渡过发 / 情 / 期的。”

尹昉搅弄着自己碗里的面条，不知道该如何回答。说实在的，他应该一口回绝才对。毕竟他们只是合约情侣，过度接触对他们都没有好处。

见尹昉迟迟没有说话，黄景瑜忽然烦躁了起来。他把碗一推站了起来，“你快吃吧，吃完我送你回家。”

8.

被标记的omega并不能很好的隐藏自己，尹昉身边的工作人员都闻出来他身上隐隐约约有着柑橘味。不了解他和黄景瑜关系的工作人员大致能猜出来这味道是alpha的信息素，而尹雪压根没想到他们会走到这一步，嗅着鼻子问尹昉是不是买新香水了。

尹昉正愁怎么解释自己身上的味道，见尹雪这么问立刻顺着说是，然后赶紧在网上买了款柑橘味的香水，只要出门就会喷上，以此来掩盖他身上黄景瑜的味道。

没过几天，已经快要下映的《迷雾》又上了热搜，而后面带的关键词是“黄景瑜”。

原因很简单，是黄景瑜包场请他管理下的分公司员工看了《迷雾》。员工的票根一晒，社交网站一发，电影的话题度嗖嗖嗖的就上来了。

在微博上看到#迷雾 黄景瑜#这样的话题时，作为电影出品方之一的王彦霖真情实感地给黄景瑜打电话表示感谢。

“老黄啊，你这招还真是高，既是免费为电影宣传，也秀了把恩爱。回头分账了我请你吃饭！”

黄景瑜一脸疑问，“电影？什么电影？分账？什么分账？”

“《迷雾》啊！你不是包场请人看电影了吗？”

黄景瑜反应过来，“哦，对了，这电影你们公司是出品方之一。”

“是啊。”

“我包场是因为这电影是尹昉演的，没想着你还是出品方。”

电话的另一方陷入沉默，过了半晌王彦霖说，“得了，老黄，我就说你怎么忽然好心宣传电影，我以为你好歹看着点儿我的面子，没想到全是为了尹昉。”

“行了，别矫情了，”黄景瑜没忍住翻了个白眼，“我还给你贡献票房了，最后分账沾光的人不还是你。”

电影的导演也特意给尹昉发了微信，让他谢谢黄景瑜对电影的宣传。

而尹昉看到这条消息时，心里的感觉难以言喻。

黄景瑜包场支持他电影的前几天，他刚和对方不欢而散，而不欢而散的原因是他勾着黄景瑜上床了，黄景瑜临时标记他了。

说实话，尹昉很难不把这两件事联系起来。他刚和对方上了床，黄景瑜就贡献了票房。而在此之前，他根本就没有听黄景瑜说过要包场请员工看电影的事。

他们已经僵了好几天了，互相都没有联系过对方。尹昉既不想做第一个低头的人，更不想张嘴去说谢字。但他又受导演之托，不得不说。

尹昉拿着手机遣词造句，写了删删了写，犹犹豫豫了好久终于发出去了。

「你包场看电影的事情导演知道了，他让我代他谢谢你。」

感谢也说不上，只是简单地把事实陈述了一下。

黄景瑜倒是回复的很快，「没什么，都是应该的」

尹昉看到消息后啪的一下把手机扔到了桌子上。

他就知道这些公子哥都一个德行，在这些人眼里，不管发生什么事都能用钱解决。他以前还以为黄景瑜不是这样的人，至少他们之间的事都是心甘情愿。现在看来倒是他太单纯了，他在黄景瑜眼里跟那些巴巴等着黄公子垂青的人一样。或许他应该庆幸，黄景瑜没有直接把钱扔他面前。

嗡，手机又震了一下。

是黄景瑜又发来了一条微信，「这也算是公司的福利，看什么电影都是一样的，况且这部电影拍的很好」

原来他还是沾了公司福利的光。

尹昉懒得再回复黄景瑜，把消息通知点了叉，又点开微信把黄景瑜的对话框给删了。这样他至少不用每天点开微信都看到黄景瑜这三个字。

趁着尹昉既没有进组拍戏又没有拎着行李满世界的乱跑，工作室接了不少杂志的拍照和采访，好提高尹昉的曝光度。要不是能在电影宣传期的前后抓住尹昉工作，过段时间他又要“隐”的不知所踪了。

尹雪也抓紧时间给他挑剧本，让尹昉在年末旅行之前把来年的工作大致规划好。

尹雪给他挑了三个本子，试镜的时间都在近一个月。尹昉大致翻了一下，其中一个剧本无论是剧情还是角色都与他之前作品的重合度太高，便让尹雪回绝了剧组。剩下的两个他都觉得还不错，都打算去试镜看看。

尹雪安排好工作后回到办公室，手里又多了一沓纸。

尹昉正在翻剧本，闻声抬起头瞄了一眼，随口问道，“那是什么？”

“嗯......”尹雪吞吞吐吐，“剧本。”

认识尹雪十几年，尹昉少有的见她说话这么不利索的，“是刚刚拿给我看的吗？”

“是另一个。”尹雪攥着剧本在办公桌前坐了下来，犹豫着要不要给对方。

尹昉把手里的东西放下来，坐正了身子看着尹雪，“你有事瞒着我。”

“好了好了，我只是不知道该怎么跟你说，”尹雪叹了一口气，把剧本递给了他，“你看看。”

尹昉觉得尹雪很是奇怪，接过本子翻了一下，是个关于家庭养老话题的电影。

“这个题材感觉还不错啊，”尹昉没看出来这个剧本有什么不对劲的，“不考虑这个吗？”

“剧本是没什么问题，”尹雪顿了顿，“但出品方是王彦霖他们家公司。”

“王彦霖？”尹昉似乎明白了什么，“然后呢？”

“黄景瑜的助理也给我打电话了，他说只要你同意，主演就是你。”

啪的一声尹昉把剧本合上了，“不必了，你告诉他我高攀不起。”

尹雪见他反应如此激烈，知道是他的自尊心不允许。

她犹豫了一下，试图劝尹昉，“其实这个本子真的还不错，而且当时黄景瑜也是答应你给你资源的。你应他的要求假扮情侣，这也是你......”

“我不会答应的，”尹昉打断了她，“以后黄景瑜塞得资源我都不会接受。”

“好吧。”尹雪在心里叹了口气，也亏得公司老板既有背景又护犊子，不然就尹昉这宁折不弯的倔脾气，早就在娱乐圈消失得无影无踪了。

尹昉把剧本还给了尹雪，“还有，以后黄景瑜再找我有什么事，除非必要，也不要再答应了。”

“狗仔少拍两张照片，多写几句分手也死不了人。”最后几个字尹昉几乎是咬着后槽牙从嘴里蹦出来的，“反正到最后都要分手。”

手里的工作暂时告一段落后，尹昉独自背着包出国旅行。黄景瑜也因为新项目的缘故忙得团团转，好长时间没有再联系过尹昉。

11月中旬，稍稍得以喘息的黄景瑜开始安排自己生日会。每年生日除了和父母吃饭外，他都会拉上一帮公子哥再搞个生日会，这些人基本都与他家有世交的关系，也多半跟黄家有商业上的利益关系。说是庆祝生日，其实就是找个由头把大家聚在一起，多走动走动关系。

地点还是老样子，在他们常去的私人会所。小孟问他人数上是否有变动，会所需要提前准备好食材酒水。

黄景瑜正在低头签字，头也不抬地说，“还是那些人，你找时间提前通知他们就行了。”

小孟点了点头，转身准备出去。

“等一下，”黄景瑜叫住了他，“再加一个人。”

小孟按开弹簧笔，准备在记事本上写名字。

“尹昉，”黄景瑜签名的手停了下来，“我跟他说，你不用管了。”

小孟了然，把笔收了起来。

不过黄景瑜并没有联系上尹昉，对方微信不回，电话不通。无奈，黄景瑜只能让小孟通过尹雪去找尹昉，却被告知尹昉早就出国了，并且尹雪也不知道他具体去哪了。

黄景瑜亲自打电话给尹雪，得到的答案还是“不知道”。

尹雪说，“尹昉休息的时候喜欢自己出去旅行，没什么目的地，走哪算哪。不过他走的时候买的机票是飞到荷兰的，这会儿应该在欧洲吧。”

黄景瑜第一次见到经纪人对自己艺人的行踪这么不了解的，他不知道是自己的心小还是尹雪的心大。

他犹豫了一下问，“那他为什么连微信都不回？”

“可能在哪个山上摄影，没有网络吧。”

黄景瑜又问尹雪，“他什么时候回来？”

“不知道，”尹雪顿了顿说，“他知道自己的工作安排，不会误了工作。”

尹雪见半晌没人说话，犹豫了一下问道，“黄先生找他有什么事吗？”

“这个月30号是我生日。”黄景瑜的声音听起来有点生硬。

“这样啊，”尹雪了然，“我会通知尹昉让他准时发微博给你说生日快乐的。黄先生这边对文案有什么具体的要求吗？比如对你的称呼？或者文案的风格？”

黄景瑜一时语塞，他不是这个意思。

“黄先生？”

“算了，没什么，随便他怎么写吧。”

黄景瑜挂了尹雪的电话，就拨通了小孟的内线。

“人数还跟以前一样，尹昉不去了。”

小孟听出来他的心情不太好，没多问，忙应承着说是。

三天后黄景瑜收到了尹昉回过来的微信，很简单，只有五个字。

「抱歉，在国外」


	6. Chapter 6

9.

黄公子的生日会依旧是热热闹闹，会所被包了场，包间的门都大开着里面的人来来回回的串场。黄景瑜所在的包间里人最多，墙角的礼物堆的有一人高。

没喝开之前大家还有所收敛，后来酒喝多了也就渐渐闹了起来。香槟被呲的哪儿都是，生日蛋糕没吃几口，反而成了“打仗”的炮弹。沈大少喝飘了开始耍酒疯，张二少和一个omega调起情来，王彦霖则是拽着一堆人陪他玩铁门槛。

而今日的主角却显得兴致缺缺，一个人坐在那儿喝闷酒。有人凑上去闹他，却是没说两句就冷场了。

一群人整整闹腾了一晚上，过了凌晨十二点会所里才渐渐安静下来。尚且清醒的自己叫了司机来接，不清醒的横七竖八地躺在沙发上。会所经理见他们有结束的意思，赶紧让服务生出门挨个通知等在门外的司机助理进来接人。

黄景瑜喝了不少，躺在沙发上装尸体，司机和小孟一人一边把他给硬架了起来。

“现在几...几点了...”黄景瑜口齿不清地问道。

小孟有些吃力的架着将近一米九的大高个，“十二点半了。”

黄景瑜摇摇晃晃地往前走，“他...他还没...没给我发消息...”

好不容易把黄景瑜送回了家，小孟本想留下来照顾老板，却被直接轰了出去。

“我没醉！我没醉！不用你！”黄景瑜几乎是强行把小孟推出门去。

抱着马桶吐过一次后，黄景瑜清醒了一些。他胃里难受的不行，躺在沙发上不愿意动。

从兜里摸出手机，已经是11月30日的凌晨一点半了。手机屏幕上有许多微信消息的通知，有红包，也有长长的祝福语，却独独没有那个人的消息。

黄景瑜又往下划动了一下消息通知，那人的名字出现在微博的特别关注一栏里。

他发的微博很是简单：@Johnny黄景瑜 生日快乐

简单的就像在做任务一样。

黄景瑜看着那条微博苦笑一声，“尹昉儿，你可是答应做我男朋友的......”

对于男朋友的生日祝福微博，黄景瑜到30日上午才作回应，不过是转评赞再加上“我爱你”、“以后每个生日都想跟你一起过”之类的公共人物常会用的秀恩爱语句。

尹昉又在黄景瑜转发的微博下面回复了一颗小红心，不过微信上一直没有动静。

后来黄景瑜确切知道尹昉的动向还是对方转发了剧组的开机仪式照片。这是部民国群像戏，尹昉穿着学生服和一群年轻演员站在一起。

有了具体的剧组名称，找人就变得容易了许多。不到一天的时间，黄景瑜就打听出来了剧组的地址。很近，就在北京郊区。

黄景瑜让小孟按剧组的人头准备了零食、饮品、毛毯、暖宝宝等等等一系列在冬天的北京能用得上的东西，开着货车浩浩荡荡地去了剧组。

他们赶到剧组的时候，正在拍摄尹昉和学生们游 / 行的戏份。

有工作人员认出黄景瑜来，便低声议论了几句。尹昉专心拍戏，完全没有注意到场外的情况，等到导演喊cut暂时休息时，小崔才跑来跟他说黄景瑜来了。

尹昉闻言皱眉，“他来干什么？”

“说是探班，还送了东西。”小崔示意尹昉去看片场工作人员人手一个的纸袋，袋子正中间贴着用不干胶纸打印的尹昉剧照，“每个人都有。”

“里面是什么东西？”

小崔先把自己袋子拿给尹昉看，里面有零食、咖啡饮料、小毛毯、暖宝宝。

尹昉瞥了一眼，“装得挺像。”

“啊？”小崔有些迷茫，似乎没明白尹昉在说什么。

小崔又拿来一个大一点的纸袋，这个袋子上没有贴照片，却是封着口，右下角用黑色的马克笔写着尹昉的名字，“这是他特意交代给你的，要拆开看看吗？”

尹昉认出来纸袋上的字迹是黄景瑜的，“要拆你拆，我没兴趣。”

小崔撕开封口胶，里面除了她也有的那些东西外，还有一个香薰机和一个小型加湿器。

小崔拿着加湿器的盒子研究，“咱们正好需要这个！这样就不用一个加湿器在房车和酒店来来回回的拿了。”

“这还有佛手柑和薰衣草的精油，对睡眠都挺好的。”小崔拧开精油的盖子闻了闻，“你这一段时间不是总是睡不好吗？黄先生还挺有心的。”

尹昉冷哼了一声，“虚情假意。”

小崔觉得尹昉很是不对劲，他以前虽然很少提及黄景瑜，但对对方似乎没什么不满，“你们吵架了？”

“谁稀罕跟他吵架，懒得理他。”

刚刚和尹昉搭戏的好几个学生们都跑过来跟他说谢谢，尹昉笑着说不客气，但等他们一转身，笑容就立刻消失了。

尹昉扫了一眼片场的人，并没有看见黄景瑜，“他人呢？”

“我让他去房车了。”像是怕尹昉生气，小崔笑得一脸讨好，“他刚刚问我，你还有长时间收工，我说可能要到七八点。我见他没有想走的意思，就让他先去房车等了，天儿这么冷，总不能让人家一直站在外面。”

“嘿！你这小丫头！”尹昉作势去拍小崔的头，“倒是心疼起别人来了。”

小崔扯了扯手里的纸袋，“哎呀，这不是收了人家东西嘛。”

“就这一点东西都把你收买了？”尹昉白了她一眼，“叛徒！”

晚上尹昉收了工，回到房车换衣服。一推开车门，就看见黄景瑜歪在沙发椅上睡着了。小崔知趣的没跟着进去。

“咳！”尹昉猛咳了一声。

黄景瑜迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，“你收工了。”

尹昉有些不耐烦地问，“你来找我干什么？”

黄景瑜似乎有些紧张，磕磕巴巴地说，“我...我来看看你，好久没见你了。”

“没必要。”尹昉头也不抬地说。

“我给你带的东西，你喜欢吗？”黄景瑜看着尹昉手里的袋子。

“没看，”尹昉随手把袋子放在桌子上，“你来之前为什么不跟我说？”

“我...我怕你不让我来。”前一段时间尹昉不回他微信不接他电话，黄景瑜再迟钝也知道对方在躲他。

“你既然知道还来干什么？”尹昉心里的火一下就上来了，“你这样自作主张的来剧组，是生怕别人不知道你是我男朋友，还是想让别人都以为我的资源是睡出来的？！”

黄景瑜没想到尹昉会想这么多，一时间竟不知道该说些什么。

尹昉见黄景瑜不说话，火更大了，他冲着门口做了个请的手势，“戏都做完了，别人也都看到了，你可以走了。”

“你觉得我今天是来做戏给别人看的？”

“难道不是吗？”尹昉反问道，“又是探班，又是送东西，难道不是想证明你这个男朋友当的有多合格吗？”

“尹昉，”黄景瑜试图握住他的手，“我很想你。”

尹昉甩开他，眼睛里满是讥讽，“想我什么？想跟我上 / 床吗？”

“尹昉，”黄景瑜愣住了，“你为什么会这么想？”

“难道不是吗？我们俩第一次到底为什么会上 / 床，你心里没有数吗？”

黄景瑜皱着眉头，“你什么意思？”

“《迷雾》下映结束分账之后，剧组、出品方、发行方一起吃过饭，你的好兄弟王彦霖也去的。”尹昉刻意加重了“好兄弟”这三个字。

黄景瑜不明白这事跟王彦霖又有什么关系。

“是他亲口跟我说的，你当时第一次见我，就对我有兴趣，他阻止你，你还反问他为什么不能搞我。”尹昉咬紧牙关，“搞”这个字几乎是从他后槽牙里蹦出来的。

黄景瑜明白了，在别人眼里的一见钟情到尹昉这里成了处心积虑。

黄景瑜苦笑道，“所以，你觉得在洗手间我是故意释放信息素好引起你发 / 情的？”

“难道不是吗？”尹昉向前倾着身子，死死盯着黄景瑜看，“以你黄公子的面子，随便让一个服务生看着洗手间的动静还是很容易的吧。不仅如此，我还怀疑照片也是你找人拍的，还有你临时标记我，我现在觉得都是你自作主张，根本就没有问过我。”

“尹昉，你真的误会了。是，我当时确实跟王彦霖说了一些类似的话，但根本不是这个意思。”

尹昉干脆利索地打断了他，“我不想知道你是什么意思。既然这样，我们好聚好散吧，我不介意公开恋情没多久就分手，反正都是假的。”

一句好聚好散扎的黄景瑜心疼，他面色复杂地看着尹昉，“我说我看上你的意思不是想要搞你，而是喜欢你。”

房间像是被急速冷冻了一样，瞬间安静了下来。

尹昉愣住了，“你...你说什么？”

黄景瑜深吸了一口气，“尹昉，我喜欢你，从很久以前就喜欢你。”

尹昉的大脑一瞬间一片空白，他张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。

“我从前几年的《路过未来》就很喜欢你，我喜欢你的长相，你的性格，喜欢你的作品，喜欢大荧幕上的你。后来在宴会上见到你，我很是开心，本来想通过王彦霖和你认识，但没想到发生了那样的意外。”黄景瑜叹了口气，“第一次跟你上 / 床之后我也想了很多，但我还是觉得一切归位原位，像以前一默默关注你是最好的选择。”

尹昉犹豫了一下问道，“那...那照片的事？”

“确实是我堂兄弟拍的，我没有骗你。我要是真的对你有什么歪心思，就应该拍你的床照威胁你，而不是那些衣帽整齐还把你脸打上马赛克的照片。我当初找你假扮情侣，主要是想保住我们俩的公众形象，但我也不得不承认我有那么一点点私心。”黄景瑜试着握住尹昉的手，他已经不再抗拒了，“后来在跟你的相处中我才慢慢发现，我对你的感情早就变了，我喜欢的不再是那个大荧幕上的演员，而是那个站在我面前的尹昉。”

“你喝醉酒那天，我问你可不可以当我的男朋友，你答应了，你说好，你知不知道那时候我有多开心。我咬着你的腺体，说要临时标记你的时候，你也答应了。我本以为我们可以真真正正的在一起了，但没想到，”黄景瑜苦笑了一声，“你第二天居然什么都不记得了。”

黄景瑜接着说道，“我当时是有些生气，但很快我就想通了。我想既然你不记得，那我就重新追你好了。但没想到，你反而避着我，不见我。”

尹昉似乎是明白了什么，“所以包场看电影和给我电影资源，都是为了...为了追我？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“是，我本以为你会开心，没想到，反而让你更讨厌我了。”

“上 / 床后支持票房，给我资源，”尹昉扯着嘴角笑的有些难看，“我以为你把我当成...当成出来卖的。”

黄景瑜慌了起来，“我没有，我真的不是这种意思，我从来从来都没这样看你。”

尹昉叹了口气，“我明白，是我多想了。”

黄景瑜握住尹昉的手，小心翼翼地问道，“那你可不可以给我这个机会，让我追你？”

尹昉没有说话，房车里迅速安静了下来。黄景瑜的心怦怦直跳，腕表上的秒针声像是被无限放大，噔噔噔的在他耳边跳动。

半晌，尹昉笑着摇了摇头，“我们不合适的。”

“尹昉......”

尹昉把手抽了回来，“本来，我们是不会认识对方的。”

“我明白了。”

他明白尹昉的意思，也明白该怎么做了。

尹昉是理性的人，黄景瑜也是。

这段本就不该滋生的枝叉总有一天会被剪断，只是早晚而已。


	7. Chapter 7

10.

他们都默契的没有再联系过对方，直到12月中旬黄景瑜问尹昉是否要早点结束合约情侣的关系。

尹昉很干脆地回复他，好。

他们既不能像这样拖着不见面，也不能再像以前一样装作恩爱情侣的样子了。当断不断，反受其乱。他们都明白，彻底断开是最好的选择。

黄景瑜拿着拟好的分手声明去找尹昉时，他还没有收工。小崔先带着黄景瑜去了酒店的房间，尹昉收工回去的时候，已经快凌晨十二点了。

黄景瑜正坐在那儿翻看尹昉随手放在桌子上的《尊重表演艺术》。书页已经卷边了，里面还有密密麻麻的批注。

门口传来刷卡开门的声音，黄景瑜闻声抬头，是尹昉和小崔。

黄景瑜把书放下，“这么晚？”

“让你久等了，”尹昉脱下羽绒服挂在衣架上，吸了下鼻子，“今天最后一场戏重拍了好几次。”

小崔跟黄景瑜打了招呼，然后把手里的宵夜放到桌子上，又扭开保温杯递给尹昉，扑面而来的姜味让他下意识地往后躲。

尹昉不情不愿地接过保温杯，“能不喝吗？”

“不行！这已经是姜汁可乐不是纯姜汁了，今天晚上一直淋雨，不想吃药就把它喝了。我刚刚都听见你咳嗽吸鼻子了！”小崔凶巴巴地掐着腰，语气活脱脱的像催孩子吃药的老母亲。

尹昉拧着鼻子抱着保温杯往嘴里灌。

黄景瑜闻言皱眉，“大晚上淋雨了？”

小崔一脸埋怨，“今天晚上一直在拍淋雨的戏，本来很快就能过，都是那几个群演不行，一直cut。”

尹昉把空掉的保温杯递给小崔，“别在背后说人。”

小崔不情愿地哦了一声，小声嘟囔道，“本来就是他们的错，天儿这么冷还一直淋雨。”

尹昉知道她是心疼自己，有些无奈，“行了，你先回去休息吧。这几天你一着陪着我熬大夜，好好睡一觉吧。”

小崔收拾好东西，又指了指桌子上的宵夜，“一会记得吃点东西啊，你中午几乎都没吃饭。”

“行了行了，能吃下我一定吃。”尹昉嫌她啰嗦，摆了摆手示意她可以走了。

看着小崔出门，黄景瑜扭头问尹昉，“中午怎么没吃东西？”

“这两天胃不太舒服，吃不下东西。”

尹昉在桌子前坐了下来，黄景瑜明显的感受到了他身上的寒气。伸手碰了碰尹昉的手背，冷的像是地窖里的冰块。

黄景瑜心疼地捂住尹昉的手，“我给你暖暖吧。”

“不用了。”尹昉把自己的手缩了回来。

黄景瑜尴尬地看着自己的双手停着半空中，他差点忘了自己今天是来干什么的。

“那你先吃点东西吧，”黄景瑜把宵夜从袋子里拿出来，是一碗粥和一份灌汤包，“喝点粥也好暖暖身子。”

粥里放了青菜沫，很是清淡，尹昉拿着一次性勺子喝了两口，觉得还不错。他又把灌汤包的盖子打开，鲜肉的味道窜进了他的鼻子，胃里稍稍有些泛恶心。

尹昉犹豫了一下，还是夹了一个包子，他实在是饿的有点难受。薄薄的包子皮被咬破，尹昉先吸了口里面的汁水。油油的肉汤汁顺着食道滑进胃里，几乎是一瞬间，尹昉觉得自己的胃里一阵翻江倒海，他把筷子撂到桌子上，捂着嘴迅速跑进了洗手间。

“尹昉儿？”黄景瑜愣了一下，看着尹昉一头冲进洗手间。

尹昉弯着腰，一手拍着自己的前胸，一手抓住马桶盖，把刚刚的白粥一点不剩的吐了出来。然而胃里的恶心感却没有丝毫消减，还是一个劲儿的干呕不停，他的脸涨得通红，脖子上的青筋也跳出来。他这一天都没怎么吃东西，中午吃盒饭的时候还吐了一次，到了晚上什么都吐不出来了，只能干恶心。

黄景瑜跟着去了洗手间，伸手在尹昉的背后轻拍着，“尹昉儿？你没事吧？”

尹昉摆了摆手，表示自己没事。

黄景瑜用漱口杯接了杯水，递给尹昉，“漱漱口。”

“谢...谢...”尹昉额头直冒冷汗，看起来十分虚弱。

黄景瑜的手还在尹昉的后背轻抚着，满是担心地问，“怎么反胃的这么厉害吗？去医院看了吗？”

“没事，可能是这几天没休息好，”尹昉把马桶盖盖上，然后按下冲水，“我没事。”

“吃药了吗？”

“吃了点胃药。”尹昉抽了张纸，把脸上的虚汗擦掉。他有些头晕，扶着黄景瑜缓了好一会儿，

黄景瑜揽着尹昉的肩膀走出去，让他靠着床头坐了下来。

“还难受吗？”黄景瑜伸手摸了摸尹昉的额头，并没有发烧，“我陪你去医院看看吧。”

“不用麻烦了，以前熬夜拍戏也会不舒服，”尹昉弓着腰双手捂着胃部试图缓解不适感，“毕竟作息紊乱，休息休息就好了。”

他这一段时间不知道是怎么了，总是没胃口，什么都吃不下。他入行十多年，从不是娇气的人，但现在剧组里盒饭他闻了就想吐。吃得少，休息的不好，这胃就越发的难受。

看着尹昉不舒服样子，黄景瑜的心里也跟着难受，他轻声问道，“要喝点儿温水吗？”

尹昉虚弱地点了点头，又翻出放在床头柜里的胃药。

黄景瑜找个了玻璃杯，从保温壶里倒了温水递给尹昉。

“谢谢。”尹昉接过杯子，把药片塞进嘴里。

黄景瑜把手掌贴在尹昉的肚子上，打圈按揉着，“实在不舒服明天一定要去医院看看，别再硬撑着。”

“好。”

不知道是胃药起了作用，还是黄景瑜的手掌有魔力，尹昉似乎觉得自己好受了许多，胃里也没有那么难受了。

稍稍缓过来后，尹昉提醒黄景瑜把他拟好的分手声明拿来看看，他们今天见面的目的就是谈分手的事情。

黄景瑜拿出手机点开邮件递给尹昉，“你看看有没有什么问题，还有没有什么特别要说明的。你觉得可以的话，明天我让秘书发一份给尹雪，我们双方的声明尽量保持一致，到时候敲定好时间一起发。”

尹昉把声明从头到尾看了一边，这上面并没有写分手的原因，只是一些“和平分手”、“还是好朋友”、“希望大家可以理解”之类的空话。

他把手机还给黄景瑜，“分手声明大部分都是这样的格式，我觉得这样就行。明天再发给尹雪看看吧，她最后敲定说没问题就行了。”

“好。”黄景瑜点了点头，“你们打算什么时候对外宣布分手的事？”

“等我三月初这部戏杀青了吧，这段时间我都在剧组，这时候宣布分手，免不了被剧组里的人议论。”尹昉伸手揉了揉后颈，他这几天睡眠严重不足，风池穴一直在突突突地跳，“你呢？觉得晚吗？”

“我没关系，什么时候都一样。”

“你父母呢？跟他们说了吗？”

“没有，”黄景瑜摇了摇头，“到时候让他们看新闻吧，反正谁问都是这么一个说辞，‘因为双方工作太忙而聚少离多，所以决定分手’。”

两人陷入沉默，气氛有些尴尬。

过了半晌，两人又同时开口，“那个......”

尹昉说，“你先。”

黄景瑜犹豫了一下开口说道，“剧本或者代言什么的，真的不需要我帮你吗？”

像是怕尹昉误会什么，他又连忙解释道，“我没有什么其他的意思，只是觉得...觉得这是我唯一可以给你的。”

“我明白你的意思，”尹昉给了他一个安慰的笑容，“只是景瑜，你不欠我什么，这件事从头到尾都是我自愿的。我是一个成年人，我知道自己在做什么，以后也不会后悔。你不欠我，所以也不需要对我有愧疚。”

“好，我明白。”黄景瑜扯了扯嘴角，只是这个笑容似乎很是难看，“那就这样吧。”

尹昉轻轻点一下头，“那就这样吧。”

黄景瑜站起来准备往外走，“我们以后还有机会见面吗？”

“我们应该不会再有交集了。”

黄景瑜紧紧攥着门把手，“也对，不会再有交集了。”

他扭头笑着说，“尹昉，再见。”

11.

这一夜尹昉睡的并不安稳，刚开始是睡不着，后来睡着了却总是莫名其妙地惊醒。

一夜反反复复，统共也没睡多长时间。

第二天他的戏份是爬墙上房顶散发进步思想的传单。前一天淋了好几个小时的人工雨，晚上又没有休息好，尹昉早上起来就觉得精神不济，脑袋昏沉。以至于等他穿着白色的学生服，吊着威亚站在墙头的时候一阵眩晕。

导演喊了action，负责威亚的工作人员开始拉绳子，尹昉的脑子却慢了半拍，一个晃神脚踩空直接从墙头摔到了房顶上，手里的传单也全部脱手扔了出去。

盯着监视器的导演吓了一跳，立刻喊了cut，“快快快上去看看！”

尹昉脚先着地，却没站稳，脚踝几乎呈直角往一边崴，噗通一声坐到了铺满瓦片的房顶上。墙头和房顶的距离有四五节台阶那么高，不过冬天穿的厚，屁股倒是摔得不疼，但脚踝扭到的一瞬间，尹昉却感到钻心的疼，后背的冷汗哗的一下就冒出来了。他第一次试图站起来的时候，差点觉得自己的右脚要废了。

工作人员搭着梯子往房顶爬，本来站在外围的小崔也慌里慌张地跑了进去。

“尹老师！”小崔站在墙根面色焦急，“尹老师！摔到哪了？有事没事啊？”

尹昉硬生生地扯着嘴角，给了她一个比哭还难看的笑容，“没...没什么事...”

“尹老师！这个时候你就别逞强了！”小崔在下面急的直跺脚。

爬到房顶的工作人员在尹昉身边蹲了下来，“尹老师您伤到哪了？”

尹昉指了指自己的右脚，“扭着脚了。”

工作人员架起尹昉的胳膊，“能试着站起来吗？”

“应该可以。”尹昉借着力，左脚使劲慢慢站了起来，却在站起来的一瞬间觉得小腹坠痛。他弓着腰捂着肚子，扶着工作人员的手猛地收紧。

工作人员吓了一跳，“您没事吧？”

尹昉紧咬着牙关，额头也开始冒冷汗。

工作人员有些慌了，“您是摔到哪儿了？”

“先...先下去...”尹昉的手在抖，声音也在抖。

“好好好！”工作人员慌乱地点了点头，他冲着下面比了个手势，操控威亚的人开始一点点把尹昉往下放，几个男beta在下面接住了他。

尹昉着地的时候根本就站不稳，几乎所有的重量都压在了工作人员的身上。

小崔把羽绒服披在尹昉身上，一手扶住了他慢慢坐了下来，“尹老师！尹老师！你怎么样了啊？怎么疼的这么厉害啊？！”

尹昉一手抓住羽绒服的领口，一手捂着肚子，他已经疼的说不出来话了。

剧组的随行医生蹲在尹昉面前，小心翼翼地卷起他的裤腿，尹昉疼的直皱眉。他的脚踝一片红肿，鼓得像馒头一样。

“我先给你喷点药，”医生从药箱里拿出止痛消肿的喷雾，“看这情况还是赶紧去医院拍个片子，怕万一伤到骨头了。”

“行行行，我现在就给司机打过电话。”小崔掏出手机抖着手按电话号码。

司机很快就来了，几个工作人员扶着尹昉上了车。小崔跟着坐在了尹昉的旁边，她关上车门，大声说道，“医院！去医院！”

尹昉整个人蜷缩在座位上，一只手紧紧抓住身下的真皮座椅，好像这样便可以缓解身上的疼痛。

“尹老师！尹老师！”小崔整个人也在抖，她慌了神，想说些什么却只能干巴巴地叫着尹昉。

“肚...肚...子...”尹昉忽然一把抓住小崔的手，那力气大的吓人。

他的声音很小，又在发抖，小崔把脸贴过去问，“你说什么？”

还没等到尹昉再次说话，小崔却已经明白了。

因为她看见尹昉白色的戏服裤子上一片红色。


	8. Chapter 8

12.

在剧组附近的医院急诊科进行了简单地治疗后，尹昉被转院去了他常去的私立医院。

尹雪接到小崔的电话赶到医院时，尹昉已经睡下了。他实在是太累了，在做完一系列检查确定暂无大碍后，回到病房不过一分钟就沉沉地睡了过去。

病房是个小套间，在亲眼看见尹昉一切安好后，尹雪示意小崔跟她去外间。

尹雪阴沉着脸问，“现在什么情况？”

小崔思量了一下，决定还是不掺杂个人感情，只简单地把医生的话复述一遍，“医生说是先兆流产，目前孩子的情况都还算稳定，这段时间要住院保胎多休息。不过b超显示两个孕囊一个大，一个小，以后能不能都保住，还是要看情况。”

“孩子多大了？”

“七周了。”

尹雪在心里默默算了一下，七周前尹昉还没有进组，还在上一部电影的宣传期，“尹昉说什么了吗？”

小崔摇了摇头，“没有，医生让他转到产科抽血做HCG检查的时候，尹老师自己明显也吓了一跳，他应该是之前什么都不知道。b超结果出来到回病房他一句话都没说，躺下就睡了。”

沉默片刻，尹雪又问，“他的脚踝呢？我听你说他是从墙头踩空摔下来的，伤的严重吗？”

“拍过片子了，没有伤到骨头，但软组织挫伤了，医生建议卧床休息一周。”

“行，我知道了。”尹雪长叹一口气，“你回去收拾住院用的换洗衣服和洗漱用品吧，我先在这儿看着他。”

尹昉整整睡了一个对时。这期间小崔把收拾好的东西送了过来，剧组打电话来问他的情况，连在剧组外蹲点的狗仔都打到工作室问尹昉是否真的住院了。

等他睡醒的时候已经了第二天早上五点多了。窗外还是黑漆漆的，只有床尾亮着一盏小夜灯，尹雪侧躺在陪护床上，看起来睡的很不安稳。

尹昉小心翼翼地拧开床头灯，伸着手去拽保温杯上的绳子。尹雪本就是浅眠，保温杯和床头柜摩擦的声音很快就把她惊醒了。

有些刺眼的床头灯让尹雪眯了下眼睛，她哑着嗓子问，“你醒了？”

尹昉嗯了一声。

“要喝水？”看清尹昉的动作后，尹雪翻身下床，“我给你拿。”

扭开保温杯的盖子后递给尹昉，尹雪抽出床头柜里的菜单翻看，“想吃东西吗？我听小崔说你好几天没有好好吃饭了，这家医院有专门针对孕吐严重的omega准备的食谱，食堂也是24小时开门，我打电话让他们送上来一份？”

尹昉拿杯子的手一顿，“你都知道了？”

“嗯。”

尹昉仰头咕嘟咕嘟地喝水，没有说话。

尹雪用病房里的电话打内线给食堂订餐，对方说这会儿值班的厨师少，做好送上来大概需要半个小时。

“行，尽快就好。”

尹雪挂了电话，去洗手间接了盆凉水给尹昉冷敷，医生特意交代崴脚24小时内要冷敷。

冷水管里的水冰凉，尹雪捏着毛巾搭在尹昉的脚踝上，“特别凉，你忍一下。”

因为特殊时期不能打针吃药，肿到飞起的脚踝只能靠自愈。尹昉每动一下右腿就是钻心的疼，这会儿搭上冰毛巾，他倒觉得舒服了不少。

看着默不作声的尹昉，尹雪犹豫了一下问，“是谁的？”

尹昉把空杯子放到床头柜上，没有说话。

“黄景瑜的。”不是疑问，而是肯定。

尹昉拽着被角点了点头。

尹雪颇为头疼地揉了揉额角，“所以你们不止一次？”

“是。”

尹雪觉得自己这一天的心情就跟坐过山车似的，忽上忽下，“他知道吗？”

“我也是今天才知道。”言下之意就是孩子的爸爸还没有机会知道这件事。

“你打算跟他说吗？”

尹昉抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

“ok，那我换一种问法，”尹雪拖着凳子在床边坐下，“这...两个孩子你要留下来吗？”

尹昉低头轻轻抚摸着自己的腹部。从昨天在车上见红开始，他就隐隐约约意识到了什么。而在医生证实了他这种猜想后，他首先感到的并非是惊吓、意外、或是初为人父的开心，而是觉得有一丝奇妙，在他的肚子里真的有小生命存在，而且还是两个。

是啊，有两个小肉团似的，还看不出手和脚的小生命已经在他的身体里待了七周——这是他的孩子。

“你知道的，我本来对婚姻是没有指望的。现在有了孩子也算是上天给我的礼物，还一下给了我两个，所以，”他重新抬头看着尹雪，眼神里是无比的坚定，“无论如何我都要留下，这是我的孩子。”

尹雪沉默片刻，问道，“因为是黄景瑜的？” 

尹昉犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头，“他是他，孩子是孩子。我跟他是意外，孩子却让这个意外有了一个美丽的结果。”

“你知道的，黄家，”尹雪斟酌了一下用词，“黄家可能不会认这两个孩子。”

“我也从没有这个打算，我会好好把孩子养大，不会打扰任何人。也不会告诉孩子们，爸爸是谁。”

“但如果被拍到孩子的长相，查出孩子年纪，很难不被人猜出来这是谁的孩子。私生子加上豪门，你可能连反抗的机会都没有。”

尹昉双手覆在自己的腹部，“我会尽我所能保护好孩子们。”

“如果你选择生下他们，那你所拥有的一切，可能就此全毁了。未婚先孕、生父不明或是私自生下豪门alpha的孩子，哪一条被曝出来，你都丝毫没有翻身的能力了。”

尹昉点了点头，“我知道。”

“尹昉，”尹雪放缓了语速，握住尹昉的手，“无论是作为经纪人还是朋友，我都不希望你把这个孩子生下来。”

尹昉无比认真地看着她，“但你会支持我的决定对不对？”

尹雪长叹了一口气，她知道尹昉的脾气，也拿他没办法。

来送饭的工作人员暂时打破了僵局，尹雪帮忙把小桌子打开架在床上，一碟碟精致而可口的菜肴摆到了尹昉的面前。有鲫鱼豆腐汤，水煮青菜，蒸胡萝卜丝，醋溜土豆丝，白米饭，还有一大碗剥好的红柚。

柚子有利于止呕吐，尹昉连吃了好几块觉得胃里舒服了不少，再吃饭也就没觉得有那么恶心了。

看着尹昉并没有一吃就吐，尹雪也安心了不少。她倒了杯水放在小桌板上，“接下来的工作你想怎么安排？”

尹昉想了想说，“正在拍的这部电影就照常拍完，我的戏份也不多，除了昨天那场上房顶的戏份外，也没有什么需要大幅度动作的，正常拍完是没有问题的。再说民国的戏服也不贴身，遮着肚子应该是可以的。今年还没有进组的戏只能毁约了，违约金我自己全担了。”

“违约金的事我跟公司汇报了之后再说，能尽量让你少承担就少承担，但是肚子的事情，”尹雪担心地看着他此时尚未隆起的腹部，“你有很大几率是双胞胎，到时候肚子可是普通omega的一倍，再过两个月恐怕就瞒不下去了。”

尹昉正在夹菜的手一顿，“那到时候再想想办法吧，总之不能耽误了拍摄。”

“我知道你在想什么，”尹雪瞪了他一眼，“束腹带的事你想都不要想，不仅对孩子，对你也有很大的伤害。我过两天就和剧组商量，看能不能把你的戏份往前赶。”

“谢谢你，尹雪。”尹昉知道，对方这是默认他把孩子留下了。

虽说结婚生子都是艺人的私事，但对于与艺人唇齿相依的经纪人来说，却不能简单地把人生大事交给艺人自己做决定。艺人需要经纪人的资源和手段，经纪人也需要艺人给自己带来收入和名气，只有捧红了第一个，才有源源不断的艺人签约。

尹昉去年主演的电影在国内斩获数个大奖，在国外的电影节被提名，毫不夸张地说，这是他事业往顶端攀爬的机会，也是尹雪在圈里扬名立万的机会。他选择在此时生孩子，对他和尹雪来说都是沉重的打击。

尹雪似是无奈的叹了口气，“我要是贪图一时的名位和利益，早就不跟你合作了。你放心休息吧，工作上的事我替你处理好。”

看着尹昉一口一口的把饭菜都吃完，尹雪松了口气，“看来只要东西合胃口，你还是能吃下的。我一会联系人找个营养师，等你出院了就跟着你做饭。”

尹昉难得打了个饱嗝，“这是不是太夸张了？”

尹雪起身收拾空盘子，“你就一个人，又没有alpha照顾，我和小崔就算再尽心也不可能24小时的跟着你。等你拍完戏回家了，一个保姆，一个营养师，正好，你就负责照顾你自己就行了。”

尹昉垂下眼，轻声叹气，“是啊，就我一个人。”

尹雪正在收盘碗的手一停，“不过，你真的不打算把这件事告诉黄景瑜？”

“我们已经决定分手了。”

“但那是假的不是吗？分手声明还没有发布，一切都可以挽回。或许，他愿意承担这份责任。”

“承担？如何承担？”尹昉反问道，“是不得不跟我结婚？还是在他娶了别的omega后承认私生子？我不需要，我的孩子也不需要。”

犹豫了一下，尹雪起身去外间把尹昉正在充电的手机拿了进来。为了尽量少的让孕期omega接触到辐射，她一早就把手机拿的远远地。

她把手机递给尹昉，“从你进医院的照片被狗仔发出来后，黄景瑜就一直给你发微信，也打了好多电话。你看看吧。”

尹雪把收好的餐具放进餐盘里，“我去把餐具还了，顺带吃早餐。”

尹昉滑动了一下手机屏幕，上面满满的消息通知大部分都来自同一个人。而上一条微信消息距离现在仅仅15分钟，那人大概是一夜未眠。

打开微信，一一给家人朋友报了平安，说是拍戏崴住了脚，让大家不必担心。最后只剩下未读消息最多的那一个对话框。

尹昉点开对话框往上翻，从最开始问他出了什么事，伤的严重不严重，在哪个医院，需不需要来帮忙，到最后只希望他简单地报一句平安，满满的消息，尹昉翻了好几下才翻到最顶端。

未接来电也是如此，打来最多电话的还是那个人。

尹昉回拨了未接来电，不到三声对面就接通了。

“尹昉？尹昉是你吗？”黄景瑜的声音听起来似乎在抖。

“是我。”

“呼！”黄景瑜重重松了一口气，“终于，终于打通你的电话了。”

“我没事。”

黄景瑜轻轻吸了下鼻子，眼圈一下红了，“真的吓死我了，我还以为，我还以为你出什么事了。”

尹昉也不由得放轻声音，安慰道，“我只是拍戏的时候扭到脚了，没有事的。昨天做完检查就睡了，所以才没有看到你的消息。让你担心了。”

“没事就好，没事就好。”黄景瑜小声念叨着。

尹昉的心里一暖，原来被人担心地感觉是这样。他抬手摸着自己平坦的小腹，“景瑜，其实我......” 

但话到嘴边，尹昉还是收住了。

“怎么了？”见他半晌不说话，黄景瑜问道。

“没什么，就是......我就是想问问你，我喝醉那一次，你为什么没有完全标记我？”

黄景瑜愣住了，似乎没有想到尹昉会问这个问题。

尹昉揪着被角，绞尽脑汁地解释道，“就是，就是，当时我不是答应做你的男朋友，你为什么没有完全标记我？我觉得很多alpha可能都会这样做，毕竟标记以后，生理上的羁绊是一辈子的，我以后都离不开你了。”

沉默半晌，黄景瑜小心翼翼地问道，“你...为什么要问我这个问题？”

“没什么，就是随口问问，”尹昉干笑了两声，“你要是不想说就算了，我就是，就是好奇。

“就像你说的一样，完全标记以后，生理上的羁绊是一辈子的。说实话，我还没有想好。”

覆在腹部的手垂了下来，“我明白了。”

黄景瑜似有不解，“尹昉？”

“没什么，我就是随口问问，”尹昉身体向后靠在床头，“分手声明尹雪已经看过了，她说没问题。到时候我们一起发布。”

话题的忽然转变让黄景瑜有点没反应过来，他愣愣地应了一声。

“没事我就挂了。”

“等一下，”黄景瑜回过神来，“你在哪个医院？我想去看看你。”

“不必了，我说过，我们不会再见面的。以后电话也不要打来了。”

还没等黄景瑜再说些什么电话就被挂了，留给他的只有嘟嘟嘟的声音。


	9. Chapter 9

13.

为了不耽误拍戏，尹昉休息了三天，在医生确定他一切无恙后，脚踝打上绷带就回了片场。这次出事全是因为他自己，他不能让整个剧组都等着他。

尹雪跟制片组商量，把爬墙上房顶的戏份往后挪一挪，是为了尹昉的脚腕也是为了肚子。

得到特别照顾的尹昉并没有因此安下心来。因为特殊时期的缘故，他不能打针也不能吃药，脚踝只能靠热敷自愈。每天在剧组走动时都必须撑着拐杖，而摄像机一开他又要扔掉拐杖恢复正常的走路状态。以至于崴脚后半个月，尹昉的脚踝依旧不见起色。

而肚子里的宝宝也是个调皮捣蛋鬼。大概是双胎的缘故，尹昉的孕反比其他omega更加严重，不仅吃饭是一大难事，就连休息都变得很是困难。他常常整夜整夜的睡不着，好不容易睡着了却又开始做梦。

尹昉总是梦到妈妈。梦中妈妈还在，她陪他在北京上学，看他出演的电影，怀孕时在身边照顾他，宝宝们最先开口会叫的不是爸爸妈妈而是姥姥。

每次尹昉从梦中醒来时，眼角和枕边都是湿的。

在尹昉最重要的几场戏拍完后，尹雪打着他年后要出国进修的幌子去跟制片组商量调换拍摄顺序的事情。尹昉的角色是青年进步学生，戏份不多，且多半是和群演一起，调换拍摄顺序的请求很快就被批准了。

第八周时，尹昉的体重还是只减不增，下巴尖的快赶上网红滤镜了。

为了尹昉快要操碎心的小崔借口恢复脚伤，跟剧组说停掉了尹昉的盒饭，改为每天在酒店点餐。酒店的饭菜虽说比盒饭好吃不少，但油和调料却不少放，尹昉每天勉勉强强也吃得没有小崔多。

饭虽吃的少，但尹昉却爱上了吃水果。大概是柚子止吐的效果奇好，从医院回来的第一天尹昉就念叨着要吃柚子。剧组在荒郊野外，外卖跑腿都没有，小崔只好让司机出去买。司机开车跑了十几公里，才找到附近村镇的农贸市场。

尹昉当晚饭没吃几口，自己一个人抱着柚子剥剥吃吃，把一个柚子全吃完了。

小崔见他终于有愿意吃的东西了，直接在网上买了一整箱沙田柚，每天剥好放到保鲜盒里，想吃的时候随时都能拿出来吃。

尹昉吃柚子吃的上瘾，甚至一度想给孩子起名叫柚子。

小崔颇有些无语地问他，“那另一个叫什么？”

尹昉拿着剥好的柚子认真思考了一下，“小柚子。”

尹昉执着想给孩子起名叫柚子的想法，让小崔在很长一段时间了都觉得剥柚子皮是一件很残忍的事情。

到第十周孕检的时候，尹昉清楚地在B超上看到两个胎囊里的小团子有着胎头、身体和四肢。医生说，已经可以确定是双胎了。

在孕检结束回剧组的路上，尹昉被路边的炒栗子摊吸引了。小崔跑下车买了两斤炒栗子，结果还没回到酒店，尹昉就一个人咔哧咔哧全吃完了。

意犹未尽的尹昉看着袋子里的栗子壳，忽然说道，“另一个叫栗子也行。”

小崔面色复杂地看着尹昉，“照您这起名字的方法，估计到生那一天您能想十多个名字。”

尹昉打了个饱嗝，“那就挑挑拣拣哪个更好听。”

确定肚子里的孩子一切安好后，尹昉吊上威亚补拍了翻墙上房顶发传单的戏份。这一次一气呵成，情绪极佳，他站在房顶散发着传单，慷慨激昂地鼓励还未觉醒的民众站起来反抗。

到第三个月时就该去医院建档了，尹昉自己很是干脆利索，早就想好把孩子生父那一栏全部空着，只填自己的资料。倒是尹雪再三问他是否真的下定决心不把这件事告诉黄景瑜。

尹昉正咔咔咔地剥栗子，头也不抬地说，“你都问我八百遍了，告诉他能有什么好处？我不想结婚，也不想孩子被黄家当做私生子看待。”

因为拍戏的行程一直排不开，这个月的孕检拖到了第十三周。

尹昉和小崔一进门就被医生一通抱怨，“给你们发了多少条微信了，可算是来了，再拖一周NT检查就做不了了。”

小崔不好意思地笑了笑，“尹老师这事不是还没公开，剧组那边也请不了假。我们以后孕检一定准时！”

尹昉的情况医生也能猜个大概。前两次做孕检的时候，因为尹昉的身体状态一直不好，医生刻意强调让alpha多陪陪他，尹昉含糊应了一声，却只字不提自己alpha的事。医生又见陪他来做孕检的都是女beta，心里也就明白了大半。

医生一脸无奈地说，“行了行了，我先把彩超的单子开出来，先排着队。一会儿这边的检查做完了，你们赶紧去彩超那儿。”

虽说私立医院人少，但NT检查加上建档还是折腾了大半天。尹昉又累又困又闷，在大厅等检查结果的时候，忍不住把鼻子露出来透透气。

小崔吓得立刻伸手把他的口罩拽回眼睛下面，“我的祖宗啊，这可是产科！你就不怕被拍了！”

尹昉一脸委屈巴巴，“可是我想喝水。”

小崔警惕地看着四周，起身站在尹昉面前把他档严实了，才把掏出水杯递给尹昉。

尹昉把口罩拽到下巴，小声嘟囔道，“至于吗？”

“当然了！你要是现在被拍了，傻子都能猜到孩子是谁的！”

填完建档资料后，尹昉把档案送回自己的门诊医生手里。医生看到婚姻状况是未婚且生父资料全是空白后，下意识地抬头看了一眼尹昉。

医生指着生父名字一栏，“以后更改有关资料，需要抽羊水做DNA。”

尹昉点了点头，“知道了。”

看着尹昉和小崔离去的身影，医生感慨唏嘘，当初尹昉和黄景瑜公开恋情的时候全网轰动，现在这个情况，也不知是谁的过错。

小崔的乌鸦嘴很快就应验了。尹昉孕检的第二天，他们从医院出来的照片就被曝了出来。那是一家omega专科私立医院，以产科最为出名。照片一发布，就有营销号带节奏说尹昉疑似怀孕。

不过好在是冬天，正常人穿衣服本来就容易显得胖一些，再套上宽大的羽绒服，尹昉的肚子被遮的严严实实。

粉丝澄清说尹昉是去医院复诊脚踝，再加上尹昉的路人缘本就不错，这就让很多人认为他不过是正常看病而已。当然坐等吃瓜的人也不在少数。

几张照片并没有掀起多大的风浪。尹昉没有刷微博，根本就不知道这件事。尹雪见网上的评论并没有严重的偏向，也有没有让公关部门插手。

倒是尹爸爸看到自己儿子的新闻，满是担忧地打来电话问他的脚伤怎么还没有好。

面对外人可以脸不红心不跳说谎话的尹昉，一接到爸爸的电话就变得磕磕巴巴。

“就就就拍戏嘛，总是走路，然后脚就好的慢。没事没事，真的没事。”

尹昉慌慌张张地解释了两句，就把电话挂了。他怕再多说两句，就把自己怀孕的事和盘托出了。

黄景瑜也曾发微信来问网上的说法是否是真的，尹昉当时根本没明白黄景瑜所指的“说法”是什么，也就没有回复他。

这件小风波也就不了了之了。

紧赶慢赶，尹昉终于在小年前杀青了。杀青照里他穿着白色的学生服，手里的大花束巧妙地遮住了微微鼓起的小肚子，但他的脸颊上依旧没有什么肉。照片一发，粉丝又是哭着喊着让尹老师赶紧吃饭。

杀青后，尹雪帮他找的保姆和营养师准时去家里报到，尹昉终于可以安然地躺在床上休息了。连续躺了一周后，他高肿的脚踝终于有了消肿的迹象。

在家闲来无事的尹昉迷恋起逛孕婴购物网站，家里连着一周快递都没有停过，保姆每天扔快递箱的速度赶不上他每天拆快递箱的速度。

从宽松的衣服鞋子、防妊娠纹体乳等急需用品，到胎心仪、胎教书这类目前还用不到的东西，尹昉都备的齐齐全全。不仅如此，他连新生儿衣服、帽子、袜子都买了。

时隔三天再去尹昉家的小崔被门口堆的快递吓着了，尹昉搬了个小板凳，坐在门口拿着剪刀吭哧吭哧的拆快递。

小崔指着快递单上写着新生儿服装礼盒的包裹问，“现在就买宝宝的衣服？性别还不知道啊。”

“我买的是绿色和白色，男女都能穿啊，”尹昉拆开包裹从里面拿出两套新生儿礼盒，“一套小兔子，一套小天使，多可爱。”

小崔颇为敷衍地应了一句，“可爱。”

原谅她身为单身女beta，根本没有get到新生儿衣服的可爱点。

小崔帮他把新买的东西归置好，又从保姆阿姨手里接过一盘剥好的橘子。

尹昉正瘫在沙发上拿着手机挨个点收货，已经显怀的肚子把衣服撑起了一个小包。

小崔端着盘子挨着尹昉坐了下来，“现在吃吗？”

尹昉伸手拿了一整个橘子，一边看手机一边咬着橘子瓣，“尿不湿现在满199减100啊。”

“现在买尿不湿？太早了吧。”小崔掰了两瓣橘子塞进嘴里，后槽牙咬破橘肉，几乎没有丝毫甜味的汁水涌了出来。

“咳！咳！”小崔倒吸了一口气，咳嗽了两声。

尹昉瞥了她一眼，“你吃橘子了？”

小崔皱着脸点了点头，她的牙都要被酸倒了。

“我让阿姨专门买了水果店里最酸的橘子，忘提醒你了。”

“你不觉得酸吗？”

尹昉面不改色地吃着酸橘子，“一点点吧，吃了开胃。”

果然怀孕的人口味奇特无比，小崔默默地把手里的盘子放到尹昉触手可及的地方。

尹昉一手划拉着手机一手摸着肚子，“我看网上说双胞胎的尿不湿一周都能用一包，我是不是应该多买点？”

“你确定现在要买尿不湿吗？”

尹昉举着手机给小崔看，“现在打折啊。”

小崔颇为头疼，“到618还会打折的，再说你不是打算做完唐氏筛查就回长沙了吗？到时候这些尿不湿怎么办？我再给你寄过去不成？”

尹昉计划到十七周做完唐氏筛查确定孩子没问题后就回长沙待产。北京朋友多，这几个月免不了被叫出去，尹昉目前还没有想好怎么跟大家解释孩子的事情。再者，北京的狗仔也多，还是三百六十五天全年无休的那种，尹昉每次出门都是小心翼翼全副武装，如此还是免不了被拍。回长沙待产既没人打扰，也罕有狗仔蹲点。

尹昉恋恋不舍地已经选上的尿不湿点掉，“那好吧，我回长沙再买。”

临近小年，尹昉打电话回家，他以自己脚伤未愈不便于回老家为理由，跟爸爸说今年想留在北京过年。

尹爸爸一听儿子不愿折腾着回家，在电话里犹豫了半天，支支吾吾说道，“要不我去北京？我过了小年再去，初七之前就回来，不会在你那住太久。要是你工作忙，那就算了。”

上了年纪的父母最怕的就是打扰到孩子的正常生活，尤其是尹昉自小外出求学，如今已经离家二十年了，他和父亲之间远不如其他父子那般亲昵。

尹爸爸小心翼翼地态度让尹昉鼻子一酸，他柔声说道，“没事爸，我工作都结束了，你想住多久都行。”

“好好好！”尹爸爸的声音听起来很是开心，“我赶紧收拾收拾行李，你想吃什么？我都一并给你带去。”

那句“北京什么都有，你什么都不用带”的话尹昉终究没有说出口，他知道老人千里背来的家乡特产重在心意而不是那些东西。

尹昉想了想说，“辣椒酱和臭豆腐吧，我想挺久的。”

“行行行！”尹爸爸去厨房翻了翻冰箱，“我前两天刚去你二叔家拿的辣椒酱，我给你装两瓶带过去。现做的臭豆腐不能带上高铁，我去超市给你买真空包装的。”

“爸，不用带那么多，辣椒酱要一瓶就行了，臭豆腐也是，两包就够了。”

“那不行，一瓶怎么够你吃，你不用操心家里，家里多的是。”

“爸，其实我，”尹昉顿了顿，“其实我打算过完正月十五就回长沙了。”

尹爸爸一愣，“怎么了？工作上出什么事了吗？”

“没有，就是...就是想回家休息一段时间。”

见儿子不肯多说的样子，尹爸爸也没有多问，“休息休息也好，也好。”

临挂电话，尹爸爸还是忍不住嘱咐道，“昉昉啊，爸爸知道你大了，有很多事也不愿跟老人们说了，平常你也总是报喜不报忧的。但你有什么难处，还是记得跟爸爸说一声。”

“我知道，”尹昉低头摸了摸肚子，“我很好。”

挂掉电话，尹昉略无奈地戳了戳自己已经显怀的肚子，自言自语道，“现在最大的问题就是你们俩。”

他不想回长沙过年的原因就是为了躲避家里八十多个亲戚的盘问。目前为止家里的亲戚包括尹爸爸都不知道他怀孕的事，要是被亲戚们知道他有了黄景瑜的孩子，而孩子的爸爸却不知道此事还和他分手了，他那些七大姑八大姨恐怕会冲到北京把黄景瑜家给掀了。

现在宝宝已经快四个月了，父亲那边尹昉也不想再瞒下去了。现在重中之重的事，如何在恰当的时机用恰当的语气告诉尹爸爸他要当姥爷的事。

过完小年，尹爸爸坐高铁从长沙赶来了北京。

尹爸爸顾及着尹昉的脚踝，没让儿子来接，自己从北京西站打车去了尹昉家。尹昉也提前让保姆和营养师回家了，以免一会被家庭大战波及。

算着从西站到家里的时间，尹昉裹着长羽绒服蹓跶着去楼下接尹爸爸。他在楼门口晃了十多分钟也没见到人影，便慢慢悠悠地往小区门口走。马上就要过年了，小区里的住户大半都回了老家，院子里也是难得的清净。

蹓蹓跶跶到小区门口，正好看见拎着大包小包拖着行李箱的尹爸爸。

尹昉快步走上前去，接过爸爸手里的塑料袋，“怎么拿了这么多东西？”

尹爸爸微微喘着粗气，“我下出租车看见你这门口有超市，就进去买了点菜，省得一会再下来买了。”

手里的塑料袋一点都不轻，尹昉分开两只手拎着，“家里阿姨提前准备的有菜，再说你还拿着行李箱，要去超市也不提前跟我说一声。”

“你的脚还没好，还是要多歇歇。”

“我没事了，”尹昉往前快走了两步，以此证明自己的脚腕已经好了，“在家躺了快半个月了，早就好了。”

尹爸爸慌慌张张地拉住了他，“你慢点你慢点！伤筋动骨一百天，可不能大意，我刚刚买了猪骨，一会回家就炖上。”

一听到骨头汤尹昉下意识地就觉得反胃。之前营养师也试着给他煲过汤，除了鱼汤他还能喝下去外，猪牛羊鸡鸭等等炖的汤他闻着就觉得恶心。

“要不今天晚上就不炖汤了吧，”尹昉绞尽脑汁地想着说辞，“这会炖汤也炖不了多长时间，再说我晚上也不能吃太多。”

他晚餐一吃多，睡前就想吐。

尹爸爸却是误会他的意思了，以为儿子是为了保持身材，皱着眉说道，“我看你的前一段杀青照已经够瘦了，现在是过年，没必要再节食了。”

尹昉在心里叹了口气，今晚这骨头汤，他恐怕梗着脖子也要喝下去。

一开家门，北方集中供暖的热气就扑了出来。尹爸爸脱下羽绒服和羊毛衫，挽起保暖内衣的袖子就进厨房开始准备晚饭。

尹昉背着尹爸爸脱下长款羽绒服，露出扣得整整齐齐的毛衣开衫。他凑到门口的穿衣镜看了看，再三确定这样的穿法看不出来自己肚子的异常。

尹昉扯了扯衣服，跟着进了厨房。他的手刚碰到超市的购物袋，就被尹爸爸给赶了出来。

“伤筋动骨一百天，你歇着。”

尹昉站在厨房门口把调味料和锅碗瓢盆的摆放位置说清楚。两大把朝天椒下去，厨房里的油烟大的呛人，他闻着难受，也就不强撑了在厨房里待了。

尹爸爸在厨房待了两个多小时，丰盛的晚餐摆了半桌子，全是地地道道的湘菜。

尹昉窝在沙发上昏昏欲睡，被尹爸爸一嗓子给叫了起来。

“吃饭吃饭！饭好了！”尹爸爸把筷子摆好，“我算着时间确实太短，就没炖汤。明天我一早起来就把骨头炖上。”

满桌子的辣椒让尹昉食欲大开，但想想明天的骨汤就觉得难受。他摸了摸肚子，在思考要不要直接坦白了。

几筷子辣椒下去，尹昉的额头已经开始冒汗。怀孕的人本就怕热，再加上他把毛衣开衫扣的严严实实，汗哗哗就下来了。

尹爸爸觉得有些奇怪，“热就把衣服脱了吧。”

尹昉低头看了看，自己的肚子正好卡在桌子下面，他和父亲面对面坐着，对方应该是看不见的。犹豫了一下，尹昉把开衫脱了下来，他里面穿了件宽松的长袖T恤，多多少少也能遮住些。

餐桌上尹爸爸说着这一年里家里大大小小的事，尹昉有一搭没一搭地应着，有些心不在焉的样子。

父子俩久违的晚餐持续了一个多小时，尹爸爸起身准备收拾碗筷，却被儿子按住了手。

“爸，你等一下。”尹昉的心跳怦怦怦地加快，“我有件事想跟你说。”

尹爸爸重新坐了下来，“怎么了？”

尹昉深吸了一口气，“爸，我怀孕了。”

尹爸爸反应了一会，似乎有些不敢相信，“怀孕了？”

“已经三个多月了。”

“好好好！”尹爸爸似乎很是激动，他站起来在原地走了两圈，“这是好事！你们打算什么时候结婚？不过结婚太折腾，你现在还是安静养着的好，婚礼的事可以推一推。趁我在北京去见见亲家吧，好歹让我见见黄景瑜，才能把你放心的交给他！”

“孩子不是他的。”

尹爸爸愣住了，有些僵硬地扭过头，“你说什么？”

“孩子不是黄景瑜的，我们也已经分手了。”尹昉偏过头躲过父亲的视线。

尹爸爸脸上的喜悦瞬间消失殆尽，“所以，你的意思是？”

“我也不知道是谁的，一/ ye /情而已。 ”说谎的尹昉并不敢去看自己的父亲。

尹爸爸扶着餐桌缓缓坐了下来，半晌他开口问道，“你们分手，是因为这个孩子吗？”

“不是，他根本不知道这件事。我们分手，”尹昉顿了顿，“另有原因。”

“那就好，”尹爸爸似是松了一口气，“那就好，只要不是对不起他就好。”

“我们是和平分手。”

“已经三个多月了啊。”尹爸爸喃喃自语道。

尹昉站了起来，他拽着T恤的下摆，抻平的衣服把隆起的腹部显现了出来，“十四周了，是双胞胎。”

“双胞胎？”尹爸爸神情复杂地看着儿子，这件放在其他家庭都是值得庆祝的事，他的心情却是难以言喻，“你现在才告诉我，是已经决定要独自生下他们了。”

尹昉轻轻点了点头。

“单亲爸爸很辛苦的，尤其是两个孩子。”尹爸爸的眼睛从未离开过尹昉，他似乎想从儿子脸上看出来什么。

“我知道。”尹昉抬头看着父亲，眼神里是从未有过的坚定。

“你带着两个孩子，以后可能很难结婚了。”

“我从没有打算给孩子们再找一个爸爸。”

“单亲长大的孩子，也会承受很多压力的。”

“我会给他们一个温暖的家庭。”

“你都想好了？”

“都想好了。”

半晌，尹爸爸长叹了一口气，“也罢，既然你不愿意结婚，生下来也好，你以后也有个依靠。”

“爸，”尹昉轻轻握住父亲微抖的双手，“我不会后悔的。”

“儿孙自有儿孙福，你想好怎么过这一辈子就行了，”尹爸爸似是释然了，“你从小就是有主见的人，不管怎么样，爸爸只希望你和孩子们能平安幸福。”

“爸，谢谢你。”

“傻孩子，哪个做爹娘的不希望孩子平平安安快快乐乐的。”尹爸爸眼眶泛红，他轻轻摸了摸尹昉隆起的腹部，“时间过得真快啊，你都当爸爸了。”

“总觉得你还是孩子，可一眨眼，你都离家二十年了，我也要当姥爷了。”尹爸爸忍不住猛吸了一下鼻子，眼眶里的泪水也落了下来。

第一次见父亲落泪的尹昉也慌了，他抽了两张纸递给尹爸爸，“爸......”

“我没事，我没事。”尹爸爸摆了摆手，背过去胡乱擦了擦眼泪，“我就是太高兴了。”

知道尹昉怀孕后，尹爸爸对儿子更是小心翼翼了。

一个营养师，一个保姆，再加一个顶俩的尹爸爸，尹昉觉得自己就跟一玻璃人似的被照顾，简直是衣来伸手饭来张口。

尹爸爸的理由很充足，“我看网上好多人都说双胞胎很难撑到足月生产，你还是多注意一点的好。”

尹昉颇为无奈，“是容易早产，但也不是绝对的。朋友圈和公众号的文章您还是少看点吧。”

尹爸爸关注的孕期omega公众号比尹昉都多，每天他打假的速度赶不上爸爸发链接的速度。

大年二十九，营养师和保姆放年假回家了，尹爸爸也开始提前准备年夜饭的食材。暂时无人看管的尹昉终于能自己随心所欲地在家里晃悠，一会偷喝一小袋凉酸奶，一会推着吸尘器走来走去。

大年三十的年夜饭依旧是满满一桌的家乡菜。在营养师每天都是清汤寡水的“摧残”下，尹昉的食欲大开。然而吃得太饱的后果就是犯困。

尹昉硬撑着陪尹爸爸看了会春节联欢晚会，到十点多实在是脑袋发昏，就先回房间睡觉了。尹爸爸把电视声音调小了，斜躺在沙发上看晚会，不一会也打起了盹。

凌晨十二点整，电视里的新年钟声敲响，尹爸爸一个激灵睁开了眼。

茶几上尹昉的手机在不停地震动，新消息一条接着一条。怀孕后，他习惯睡觉时手机不进卧室。

尹爸爸伸手去拿遥控器，瞥了一眼亮着的手机屏幕。那些消息都是千篇一律的拜年微信，只是有一个人的名字引起了他的注意。

黄景瑜：「尹昉，新年快乐」

尹爸爸下意识地扭头看了一眼儿子的房间，心里犯嘀咕，不是说分手了吗？


	10. Chapter 10

14.

除夕夜，黄家人都聚在了黄爷爷独住的老宅。上下三层的别墅里灯火通明，聚满了人。

为了有充足的精神守岁，未开饭之前，黄爷爷还在楼上的房间里休息。客厅里的晚辈们聚在一起聊天，从儿女读书到生意好坏，从年薪几何到婚恋情况。

该吹牛的吹牛，该传小道消息的传小道消息。

黄景瑜不想跟这些面和心不和的亲戚们虚与委蛇，就躲在茶室里和同样懒得应付的黄爸爸下围棋。只有身为长媳的黄妈妈在外面应承着大家的嘘寒问暖。

“你妈回家一准儿要抱怨。”黄爸爸执白子研究下一步怎么走。

黄景瑜捏着嗓子模仿黄妈妈的语气，“你们爷俩一个比一个跑得快，有想过我的感受吗？！”

黄爸爸落子，没忍住笑了出来，“小心你妈打你。”

黄景瑜学上瘾了，执棋子的右手甚至翘起了兰花指，“我也不想跟你们老黄家的人说话！他们天天就惦记着怎么把公司从咱家手里弄走！”

“景瑜，你三弟回来了。”茶室外传来了黄妈妈的声音，紧接着屋门被推开了。

黄景瑜立刻收声，他和黄爸爸几乎是同时抬头看向门口。

黄妈妈觉得父子俩的眼神有些奇怪，“怎么了？”

黄景瑜和爸爸对视了一眼，接着干笑了两声，“没什么，没什么。”

黄妈妈狐疑地在父子俩身上扫了一眼，还没等她再说些什么，黄景瑜的三婶和三堂弟就挤了进来。

三婶一身名牌，胸前的翡翠吊坠更是引人眼球，她满脸堆着假笑说道，“哎呦，大哥啊，平常就见不到你人，你说这过年你也不出来跟大家说说话。”

黄爸爸低头专注地看着棋盘，“累了，闹不动了，等爸爸下来我再出去。”

“也好，休息休息也好。”三婶尴尬地笑了笑，又忽然想起来什么似的，拉过自己儿子骄傲地说道，“我们小瑾已经拿到英国研究生的offer。”

黄妈妈挨着丈夫坐了下来，“哎呀！是吗？那真是恭喜了！”

“没什么，没什么，”三堂弟一脸得意地摆了摆手，“都是小意思。”

“恭喜三弟了。”黄景瑜抬起头略有些敷衍地笑了笑。

“我们小瑾学的是经济学，毕业以后也能帮帮景瑜。”三婶似是不好意思般的捂着嘴呵呵直笑，手上的钻石戒指闪的吓人。

黄景瑜说，“三婶哪里的话，三弟这么优秀，以后一定能独当一面，哪还用得着给我帮忙。”

三婶被夸的眉开眼笑，拉开凳子挨着黄景瑜坐了下来，“小瑜准备什么时候结婚？你马上也三十了，该计划着把人生大事解决，赶紧给你爸生个孙子。”

“没事的，我不急。”黄景瑜专注地盯着棋盘。

三婶一脸这就是你不对的表情，“怎么能不急呢？你是黄家的长孙，自然该早日成家，给下面的弟弟妹妹做表率，省得他们一个两个的就知道天天在外面疯玩，也不知道收心。”

说罢，三婶有意无意地看了眼自己儿子。三堂弟被含沙射影的指责私生活，不满地翻了个白眼。

黄妈妈见儿子不愿多说的样子，打圆场道，“景瑜跟他男朋友在一起没多长时间呢，现在谈结婚是早了点。”

“那个戏子啊，”三堂弟嗤笑了一声，“堂哥只是玩玩而已啦，大伯母不会真的同意他进门吧？”

黄景瑜正准备拿棋子右手骤然收紧，抓住了草编的棋盒。

黄爸爸伸手压着似是要跳起来的儿子，看着棋盘轻声说道，“景瑜，专心下棋。”

黄妈妈的脸也瞬间垮了下来，她理了理身上的裙子，向后靠在椅背上，“你说这话就不好了吧，职业无高低贵贱，怎的你还看出了三六九等来。”

三婶意识到自己儿子说错话了，忙陪笑道，“小瑾不是这个意思啊，他只是觉得结婚还是门当户对的好。小瑜你别生气啊，三婶给你赔礼道歉。”

黄景瑜连头也没有抬，黄妈妈更是冷着一张脸。

茶室里的气氛好不尴尬，三婶硬找了两个话题，却也没人接茬。

“哦，对了！”三婶从爱马仕的铂金包里掏出手机，“我有个朋友家的独生子是omega，比小瑜小两岁，现在在自家公司上班，长得很好看。小瑜看看喜欢吗？过完年，我帮你约出来，你们见见怎么样？”

黄妈妈冷笑了一声，“景瑜有男朋友，再去相亲像什么样子？！”

“又没说一定是相亲，就当认识认识新朋友。”三婶点开手机里的照片，想要给黄景瑜看。

黄景瑜不好在长辈面前做的太过，敷衍地扫了一眼便说道，“我没兴趣。”

“看来大哥对那个尹昉还挺上心的，”三堂弟笑得一脸暧昧，像是经验十足似的对黄景瑜说，“你要是真舍不得他，结婚以后就当个外室养着，还能生儿育女。你把他标记了，他也不能跑了。”

啪嗒一声，黄景瑜的黑子落在棋牌上，他不怒反笑，“看三弟这样子倒是早有养外室的打算。”

虽说豪门在外养人并不算是稀奇事，但摆在明面上终究不好看。

三婶笑了两声，打起圆场，“小瑾就是这么随口一说。来来来，咱不说相亲的事了，说点其他的，其他的。”

“对了，”黄景瑜拍了一下脑袋，像是忽然想起什么事，“不知三弟在外养的那个Daniel恢复的怎么样了，听说才去做过流产吧。”

三堂弟猛地僵住了，“大哥你说什么呢？”

三婶皱着眉头问，“什么Daniel？什么流产？你把人家肚子搞大了？”

三堂弟慌慌张张地解释道，“妈，你别听我哥瞎说，就是就是......”

“就是什么就是？我说前一段你的卡里怎么忽然出去那么多钱？原来是在外面养小狐狸精了！”三婶揪住儿子的耳朵，“你给我出来交代清楚！”

看着三堂弟被揪出去，黄妈妈把茶室的门关上，重重地松了一口气，“可算是清静了。”

“还不是你招惹来的。”黄景瑜嘟囔道。

黄妈妈没在意儿子的抱怨，一脸八卦地看着黄景瑜，“你刚刚说那个Daniel是怎么回事？”

“没什么，就是一个小模特，跟了三弟一年多了。前一段怀孕，被三弟劝着堕胎了。”

“你又是怎么知道的？我可不觉得你们兄弟俩关系好到会说这种事情。”黄妈妈问道。

“王彦霖跟我说的。三弟让人家堕胎之后为了安抚他，曾想过把Daniel塞到王彦霖家投资的电影里，”黄景瑜再次落子，“不过王彦霖没答应。”

黄妈妈一脸看好戏的表情，“你三叔年轻的时候就在外面养过人，那omega也带着孩子来逼宫过，后来被你爷爷出钱摆平了。你三婶最恨的就是alpha在外养人，还不负责任地把人家肚子搞大。这下你三弟可是要挨打了。”

黄爸爸专注地看着棋盘，在黄景瑜落子后说道，“你输了。”

黄景瑜把手中的棋子放回棋盒，那草编的围棋盒已经被他捏变形了。

“你本来有机会赢得，就是这一步走错了，”黄爸爸指着三堂弟在时黄景瑜落下的黑子，“你还是太浮躁，沉不住气。”

黄妈妈听到这话着急了，“什么叫沉不住气？刚刚他们母子俩都那样说昉昉了，怎么可能还沉住气？”

黄妈妈又瞪了一眼儿子，“我要是你早就蹦起来打他了！说话那么难听，也不看看自己的德行！”

黄爸爸颇为无奈，“你看看你这暴脾气。”

“我这脾气怎么了？”黄妈妈反问道，“要是有人在你面前说我的坏话，你不跟他翻脸？”

黄爸爸皱着眉说，“你跟尹昉不一样。”

“怎么就不一样了？昉昉是景瑜的男朋友，就是我认定的儿媳妇！”

“妈，”黄景瑜轻咳了一声，“八字还没一撇呢，日后分手也是有可能的。”

黄妈妈闻言瞪着儿子，“你敢！我告诉你，我认定昉昉了！”

黄景瑜觉得自己老母亲的粉丝滤镜真是够厚的，这还没见过尹昉呢，就一口一个认定了。要是看到他们俩的分手声明，恐怕气得心脏病都要犯了。

黄爸爸安抚般地拍了拍太太的手背，“他们说的也不是全无道理，多和年纪相仿的omega认识认识也好，就权当是交朋友。再说结婚，还是要看出身的。”

“他们哪是正常交友？根本就是相亲！你让景瑜在有恋人的情况下去相亲，你怎么想的？咱儿子敢这么做，我第一个把他打出去！”丈夫的安抚没有起到丝毫作用，黄妈妈反而越说越来气，“你敢背着昉昉去相亲吗？”

黄景瑜举手投降，“不敢，不敢。”

对于儿子的觉悟黄妈妈很满意，她接着对丈夫说，“还有，你少拿门当户对、商业联姻那套落后的理论加在儿子身上！咱们家不缺面包，儿子结婚就是要有爱情！”

“行行行，你说的都对。”黄爸爸奉行不跟老婆说反话的原则，举白旗投降。

黄妈妈把父子俩念念叨叨了好一阵子，直到有人来敲门通知说，“老先生下楼了，年夜饭要开席了”，黄景瑜和父亲才得以解脱。他们几乎是小跑着离开了茶室。

黄老先生出身东北，黄爸爸也是在丹东长大的，黄家每年过年必是要按照老家的习俗。 夜幕落下，院子里红灯笼都亮了起来，显得十分红火。餐桌上摆满了各式各样的东北硬菜，还有必不可少的饺子。

落座开席，黄景瑜先眼疾手快地盛了五六个饺子。他早就嘴馋想吃饺子，平时自己独居懒得包也不会包，只能吃速冻饺子解馋。

饺子有茭瓜和酸菜两个馅的，不知是撞了什么大运，黄景瑜接连在两个饺子里面都吃到大颗的花生。

为了卫生，年三十在饺子里包硬币的习俗在前些年换成了包花生。

到处乱窜的黄家最小的弟弟看到哥哥盘里挑出来的花生，惊喜地喊道，“大哥吃到两个花生饺子！”

小弟弟这一声把桌上所有人的注意力都集中了过来。

黄爷爷十分高兴，“好好好，看来景瑜这一年都有好运啊，两个花生都被你吃到那就是好运连连！”

黄妈妈拽了拽丈夫的衣服，小声说道，“两个花生啊！这么多饺子总共就两个包了花生，全被他吃到了，我们家明年是不是有大喜事！”

黄爸爸觉得这些事不过是图个吉利，没有必要当真，便随口问道，“什么喜事？”

黄妈妈歪着头想了想，“比如，昉昉进门？”

“行了，把你的笑容收一收吧，”黄爸爸把一大块血肠塞进太太的嘴里，有些头疼，“你这样子不像是儿子结婚，倒像是自己结婚似的。”

“哎呦，别瞎说！别瞎说！我可不敢想，”黄妈妈有些娇羞，“能当儿媳妇我就满足了，其他的不敢想。”

黄爸爸颇为无奈，“你还真想其他的？”

“要是我再年轻三十岁，想想也不是不行嘛。”

黄爸爸彻底输给自己太太了，看了儿子结婚后是不会有婆媳问题了。当然，前提是儿子的结婚对象是尹昉。

吃完年夜饭就是发红包和守岁。

熬到凌晨十二点，黄爷爷撑不住便上楼休息了，剩下的晚辈们也陆陆续续地动身回家了。

七大姑八大姨似乎有说不完的话，几个婶婶和小姑开着车门站在车库门口絮絮叨叨的道别。

车库被堵住，暂时出不去。黄景瑜有点心烦，他从储物箱里摸出烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴里。

“儿子，我坐你的车回家。”黄妈妈拉开黄景瑜的车门，刚坐进来就被里面的烟味呛得一阵咳嗽，“咳！好端端怎么又抽烟了？”

黄妈妈皱着眉头把儿子嘴里的烟抢过来，“不是都好久不抽了吗？这又是哪来的烟？”

黄景瑜把车窗降下一半，吐出一口烟雾，没有说话。

车上的车载烟灰缸早就扔掉了，黄妈妈又下车把刚燃了不到一半的香烟扔到车库里的垃圾桶。

外面的凉气灌进车里，烟味散了不少。

黄妈妈上车后把黄景瑜随手放在杯架里的烟盒和打火机放进自己包里，“都没收了，以后不许抽烟。”

黄景瑜低头划拉着手机， “怎么不跟我爸一起？”

黄妈妈扣上安全带，又把副驾的车窗打开，“你爸喝的有点多，一会儿又要抱着我说胡话了。”

站在车库门的婶婶姑姑们终于结束了漫长的告别，各自回到了各自的车上。

黄景瑜按下手刹，启动了车子。

“你打算在家里住到什么时候？”黄妈妈问儿子。

“初六吧，初七我就上班了。”

黄妈妈叹了口气，“那过完初七家里就剩我一个人了。”

“我爸呢？”

“你爷爷把海外的业务也交给他了，你爸过完年就要去国外出差了。”

“这是好事。”

“我知道，但我一个人在家很无聊啊。”黄妈妈右手托腮看着窗外，显得有些落寞。

黄景瑜有些不忍心，“不然我多在家住几天？等我爸回来了我再走？”

“行，这可是你说的！不能反悔啊！”黄妈妈笑眯眯地看着儿子。

看着妈妈一脸小心思得逞的表情，黄景瑜觉得自己跳坑里了，“妈，你是故意卖可怜的吧。”

“什么叫故意卖可怜，”黄妈妈作势打了下儿子，“你在家陪陪我怎么了？”

黄景瑜缩了一下，“行行行，我答应你。”

“还有啊，年前的体检我没约上，我约到了元宵节后，你也要陪我一起去。”

“你常去的那家不是omega专科医院吗？我去合适吗？”

“怎么不合适了？贴好抑制贴，控制好信息素就行了。再说，你忍心看我一个人扎针抽血，憋尿做B超？”

“陪你去，陪你去。”面对黄妈妈，黄景瑜是一点办法都没有。

趁着红灯的空隙，黄景瑜掏出手机看了一下新消息。

黄妈妈皱着眉提醒道，“说多少次开车不要看手机，红灯也不行。”

“知道了。”黄景瑜敷衍地应了一声，眼睛还黏在手机屏幕上。

“你看什么消息呢？”黄妈妈凑过去看儿子的手机，“这不都是复制粘贴的拜年微信，有什么好看的？”

“没什么。”黄景瑜锁屏把手机放在杯架里。

已经变绿灯了。

15.

过了正月十五，黄景瑜陪着母亲去做体检。

刚开始的常规体检项目他都陪着黄妈妈一起进去，到最后的omega专门体检项目时，由于科室外面立着 “alpha禁止入内”的牌子，黄景瑜只能百无聊赖地坐在科室门口的长椅上刷手机。

科室外面人来人往，因产科也在同一层的缘故，有不少挺着肚子的omega从黄景瑜的面前走过。

怀孕之后有不少omega会慎用抑制贴，因此产科门口就像信息素的大杂烩，各种好闻的不好闻的，正常的奇怪的味道都能闻得到。

黄景瑜不自在地吸了吸鼻子，他觉得自己的嗅觉正在经历一场磨难。怪不得产科的医生护士基本都是beta，要是能闻得见信息素味道的alpha和omega，恐怕一天都要崩溃了。

黄景瑜抬头在四周看了看。产科外面有专门的为alpha准备的休息室，三面都用特殊的玻璃隔起来，屋子里面还一直喷着香薰。

他低头给黄妈妈发微信，说自己去产科外面的alpha休息室待着，让她出来后联系自己。

正在这时，有个裹着大衣的人从黄景瑜面前走过，宽大的外套带过一阵风。

黄景瑜下意识地嗅了嗅鼻子，觉得空气里多了份熟悉的檀香味。他猛地抬起头朝旁边看，四周多半都是挺着肚子的omega，并没有他想象中的那个身影。

“又不是只有他一个人的信息素是檀香味。”黄景瑜苦笑了一声，“他怎么会来产科。”

黄妈妈最后的omega专门体检项目时间不算短，因为要做b超的缘故，整个检查持续了将近一个小时。

黄景瑜收到妈妈的微信后，起身从alpha休息室出来。

“景瑜，这儿。”站在电梯口的黄妈妈冲着儿子招手。

听见有人叫黄景瑜的名字，站在黄妈妈侧后方的一位女士下意识地抬头往前看，那人一愣，满脸都写着慌乱。

黄景瑜也注意到她了，是尹昉的助理小崔。四目相对，躲是躲不躲不掉了。

黄景瑜主动上前打招呼，“好久不见。”

小崔似乎很紧张，眼睛四处乱瞄，“黄...黄先生，好久不见。”

“这是我妈。”黄景瑜揽过母亲的肩膀。

“阿姨...好。”小崔紧紧抓住手里的报告单，笑得很是僵硬。

这样不自然的动作让黄景瑜格外地注意她手里的那叠纸。A4纸大小的报告单抬头写上着“孕中期产前筛查报告单”，报告单下面压着花花绿绿的孕期保健手册。

“你怀孕了？”黄景瑜下意识地扫了眼小崔的肚子，她的大衣并没有系扣子，收腰的裙子紧紧贴在平坦的小腹上。

黄景瑜笑了笑说，“恭喜啊。”

“啊？”小崔明显一愣，意识到自己手里拿的东西是什么后，慌慌张张地藏在了背后，然后胡乱点着头，“是...是是，谢谢啊。”

这时，有个戴着鸭舌帽和黑口罩的人从产科的科室大门里出来。那人本是朝着电梯来的，却不知为什么，在距离黄景瑜几步之遥时又转身往回走了。

黄景瑜也注意到那个人了，对方裹着黑色的长大衣，捂得严严实实，连眼睛到看不见。他觉得那人的背影有些眼熟，但也没多想。这家医院在北京很是有名，尤其是产科，技术是数一数二的，不少明星或有钱人都会来这里。

跟小崔告别后，黄景瑜和母亲坐着电梯去地下停车场。

黄妈妈随口问道，“你朋友？”

黄景瑜觉得没必要多解释，就点了点头。

“也没有见她的alpha啊，”黄妈妈似是有些心疼小姑娘，“omega一个人来做孕检很辛苦的。”

关于小崔的婚姻状况黄景瑜并不清楚，只依稀记得她比自己小几岁，“她是beta。”

叮的一声，电梯到停车场了，黄景瑜挡着电梯门让黄妈妈先出去。

“是beta？”黄妈妈闻言皱眉，“可这是omega专科医院啊，她一个beta怀孕来这里干什么？”

黄景瑜也忽然意识到这个问题，“beta不能来这里的产科吗？”

黄妈妈摇了摇头，“当然不能了，她们可以去正常的综合医院或妇产医院，omega的专科医院当然不行。”

黄景瑜觉得有些奇怪，既然小崔不能来omega专科医院，就说明怀孕的不是她，那她又为什么没有否认自己的话？如果怀孕的不是她，那她就应该是陪身边的omega来做检查。

身边的omega。

黄景瑜猛地一顿，他的脑子里忽然出现一种可能性，这种可能性像是被迷雾缠绕着，并不清晰。

“你发什么呆？赶紧上车啊。”黄妈妈扭头喊到。

黄景瑜有些恍惚。他们已经走到了车位，司机正下来帮他们开车门。

他的脚下有些不稳，上车的时候甚至差点摔倒。坐进车里后，他又想起了报告单上“孕中期”三个字。

“妈，孕中期是什么时候？”黄景瑜的声音隐隐在抖。

黄妈妈想了想，“四到七个月吧，但看你朋友的样子不像是怀孕这么长时间的。”

黄景瑜在心里默默计算着时间。四个月前，那就是去年11月初。

而去年11月初发生了什么，他再清楚不过了。

那种可能性渐渐拨开云雾出现在黄景瑜的眼前。这是他最不敢相信，却觉得最有可能的可能性。

“停车...停车。”黄景瑜的手在抖，他的声音有些无力。

车子已经开出了地下停车场到了主干道，两边是川流不息的车流。

司机从后视镜看着黄景瑜，“少爷？”

“我说停车！”黄景瑜砰的一下拍向车门。

“是。”司机赶紧打转向灯往路边靠。

黄妈妈皱了皱眉头，“你要去干什么？”

“我有急事，”黄景瑜拉开车门跳下车，“妈，你先回家。”

黄妈妈喊道，“什么事这么急啊？那让司机送你去啊。”

“不用，我自己打车去。”黄景瑜反手关上了车门。

“这孩子怎么毛毛躁躁的，”黄妈妈无奈地叹了口气，对司机说道，“算了，咱们先走吧。”

黄景瑜点开打车软件开始叫车，他现在已经顾不得是专车还是顺风车亦或是出租车了。

他很急，急的一秒都不想耽误。

他只想飞奔到那人身边，去确认这种可能性。


	11. Chapter 11

16.

车里很安静，能清楚地听到马路上的喧嚣声。

尹昉一手抚上肚子，呆呆地看着窗外。

小崔轻声叫道，“尹老师？”

“尹老师？”

“嗯？”尹昉回过神来，扭头问她，“什么事？”

“您还好吧？”

“没事，”尹昉摇了摇头，笑的有些勉强，“我能有什么事。”

小崔小心翼翼地问道，“那个...您在想刚刚遇见黄先生的事情吗？”

尹昉沉默许久，久到小崔以为他不会回答这个问题了。

“我总以为我自己能撑下来，但每次去孕检还是会羡慕那些有alpha陪的omega。”尹昉垂下眼睛，试图掩盖自己的情绪。

“不怕你笑话，今天在产科门口看见他，我有那么一瞬间的恍惚，觉得他是在等我。”尹昉苦笑了一声，“其实不是啊。”

“尹老师......”

尹昉有些疲惫地靠在座椅上，“不知道是不是因为孩子的缘故，我有时候也会想，如果他在身边陪着我多好。”

这样的感情问题让万年单身的beta小崔陷入了思考的困境，她的食指轻轻敲着方向盘，不知道该说些什么。

小崔迟疑片刻，“也许...黄先生，会不会已经发现了？”

“不会的，”或许尹昉的心里有那么一点点期待过，但他还是摇了摇头，“就算他发觉了什么，我后天就回长沙了。孩子的事情他不会知道的。”

“您真的从来都没有想过和黄先生试试吗？他可能会是个很好的归宿。”小崔鼓起勇气问出了她一直以来都想问的问题。

“没有，”尹昉不带一丝犹豫的否定了，“十年前的我可能会选择跟他在一起，但现在不会了。”

车子遇到了红灯，小崔踩下刹车，扭过头问道，“为什么？”

“我比他大六岁，出身又不同，成长背景、教育阅历、生活圈子，都不一样。”尹昉的右手不安地捻动着大衣的衣摆，“我们会有很多不同，很多分歧。说到底，我们不合适的。”

“放在十年前，我或许会为了爱情去接受这些不同，去和他慢慢磨合，但现在我已经没有这个时间和精力了。我今年三十三岁了，早就过了为了怦然心动就不顾一切跳进爱情的年纪了。况且我现在不是一个人了，”尹昉低头摸着隆起的腹部，“从我怀孕的那一刻起，我的每一步都会影响着孩子的未来。我不能为了自己那一点不确定的感情，就莽撞地决定孩子的人生。我能经受起分手、离婚，但我的孩子不能经历家庭的巨变。”

“况且，黄家那样的豪门，谁知道跳进去，是不是龙潭虎穴。”尹昉重新看向窗外，“我现在需要的，唯有安稳二字。”

小崔张了张嘴，却也没再说什么。她能明白尹昉的顾虑，却不能理解这样的小心翼翼。

车里又重新恢复了安静。

北京城的车流量似乎没有一刻变少过，他们回到尹昉家的时候，天色已经暗下来了。

屋子里收拾的很干净，倒不是精心打扫后的井井有条一尘不染，而是即将远行的空旷感。

衣帽间空了一大半，书房的书柜和书桌都罩上了防尘罩，卧室里的衣柜也收拾的干干净净。厨房里的锅碗瓢盆调味料都收到了橱柜里，流理台上只剩下一口炒菜锅和一个电饭煲。客厅摊着一个行李箱，里面的东西收拾的整整齐齐。

小崔脱下外套，蹲在玄关检查放在门口的大纸箱，“胎心仪、书、新生儿用品。尹老师，就这些东西吧？”

“就这些，剩下的东西都已经寄走了。”尹昉进厨房翻找着什么东西。

小崔从挂在玄关衣架上的单肩包里掏出手机，“那我就下单寄快递了。”

“好。”尹昉从橱柜里拿出封好口的半袋大米和一些五谷杂粮，“这个你走的时候记得拿走，不然等我回来都要长虫了。”

小崔点了点头，找了个超市的环保袋把这些东西都装在一起，“尹老师打算什么回来？”

“至少等到孩子出满月吧，”尹昉在沙发上坐下来，“但也不会在长沙待太久，还要回来上户口。”

“到时候要公布孩子的事情吗？”小崔拿出记事本，一条条问着尹雪交代的事情。

尹昉摇了摇头，“还是等两年吧，一出生就公布风险太大了，保不齐黄景瑜家会来要孩子。”

小崔在本子上写下“不公布”三个字，又问，“这个房子呢？今年六月租期就到了。是续租，还是换地方？”

“暂定续租吧，孩子太小搬家也不方便。但上幼儿园之前还是要搬家的，这附近没什么学校。不过我倒是准备回来看看新楼盘，带着孩子租房也不稳定，还是有个自己的家比较好。”

小崔记下“关注学区房”，接着问下一个事情，“和黄先生的分手声明照时发吗？”

“你们和他秘书商量好就发吧，不用再过问我了。”

到了最后一条，也是尹雪特意交代她必须要问的，“工作呢？您打算什么时候开始接工作？”

“我理想中当然是等孩子们上幼儿园再开始工作。”尹昉摘下黑框眼镜，伸手按了按睛明穴，“但这基本是不可能的，且不说我有没有这么多积蓄能撑三年，恐怕空窗这么久，到时候接工作也不好接。”

小崔说，“雪姐的意思是，可以让您父亲来北京帮忙带孩子，到时候再请一个保姆，家里这些事应该是能顾得住的。”

尹昉犹豫了一下说，“还是算了吧，孩子的事情还是我亲自来吧。”

小崔知道他对于“给孩子一个完美童年”的想法有多执着，也就没有再说什么。

她蹲下来再次检查尹昉的行李。因为月份渐大的缘故，尹昉已经不能轻松地蹲下来了，他回长沙的一应行李都是小崔帮忙收拾的。

门口传来了几声门铃声，很是急促，门外的人似乎在按个不停。

尹昉放下手中的孕期手册，向门口看去。

“应该是快递来了，”小崔站起来往玄关走，“我去开门。”

小崔没去看猫眼，直接开了门。近一年负责这一片的都是这个快递员，小崔和尹昉都认识他。

但打开门看清外面的人后，她着实吓了一跳。

小崔反应迅速，立刻反手把大门虚掩上，“黄...黄先...生…”

“我要见尹昉。”

小崔紧紧抓住门把手，下意识地撒谎，“尹老师他...他不在家...”

“我要见尹昉。” 黄景瑜又重复了一遍。

“尹老师他......”

黄景瑜打断她，“是有什么不能让我见的理由吗？”

“没有。”小崔有些心虚。

对方不正常的表现让这份猜想在黄景瑜心里又确定了三分，“那为什么不让我见他？”

“我……”

“怀孕的人不是你，对不对？”

小崔心一沉，“我不知道黄先生在说什么。”

“小崔，”屋里传来尹昉的声音，“让他进来吧。”

小崔咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是侧身让开了。

尹昉坐在沙发上，他穿了一件白色的条纹连帽衫。许是因为坐着的缘故，他隆起的腹部尤其明显。 

黄景瑜站在玄关直愣愣地盯着尹昉的肚子看，他心里五味杂陈，一时间竟不知道该说些什么了。

尹昉率先打破了沉默，他指了指沙发，“进来坐吧。”

黄景瑜换上拖鞋，一言不发地往客厅走。

小崔站在那儿迟迟不肯关门，似乎是准备下一秒就把黄景瑜请出去，“尹老师……”

尹昉给了她一个安慰的笑容，“我没事，你先走吧。”

小崔看了看黄景瑜，又看了看尹昉，不放心地说道，“那我先走了，有事随时联系我。”

咔嚓一声，大门关上了。屋子里只剩下他们两个人。

黄景瑜的心里一团乱。当这份不确定的猜想被验证成真后，他不知道自己是应该高兴于做爸爸了，还是应该愤怒于尹昉瞒着他。

既然肚子敞亮亮地让黄景瑜看到了，尹昉也没有再隐瞒了。他挺直身体，看着黄景瑜说道，“如你所见，我怀孕了。”

黄景瑜面色复杂，“是我临时标记你的那一天吗？”

尹昉大大方方地承认了，“是。”

黄景瑜闭上眼睛，抖着声音说，“为什么，为什么不告诉我？”

尹昉反问道，“我怀孕了，为什么要告诉你？”

黄景瑜不明白尹昉为什么会这么说，“我是孩子的爸爸！告诉我难道不是理所当然的吗？！”

“我从没有打算让孩子认你这个爸爸。”

黄景瑜紧皱眉头，“你什么意思？”

“孩子我会独自生下来，自己抚养长大。不会打扰到你的正常生活，也不会跟别人说孩子是你的。你的名声，你的婚姻，都不会受到影响。”尹昉一如既往的平静，仿佛从他嘴里说出来的不是孩子的问题，而是今天晚上吃什么。

黄景瑜一脸不可置信，“所以你的意思是，根本不打算让孩子知道我的存在，也根本不打算让我见孩子？”

尹昉点了点头，“你理解的没错。”

“尹昉...尹昉...”黄景瑜蹭的一下站了起来，在原地踱步。他的脑子太混乱了，实在不知道这些事情到底哪些是重点。

这一切都来得太突然了，他根本就来不及思考关于未婚先孕和孩子的问题。

半晌，黄景瑜看着尹昉说道，“我会负责的，无论是孩子还是你。”

尹昉也看着他，“你想怎么负责？”

黄景瑜上前一步，“我们结婚吧。”

“结婚？”尹昉轻笑了一声，“这样的婚姻你会幸福吗？孩子以后会幸福吗？”

黄景瑜在尹昉面前蹲了下来，“尹昉，你知道的，我喜欢你。”

“那又怎样？”

“我结婚之后会对你好的，也会做个好爸爸的。”

“黄景瑜你别傻了，”尹昉仿佛是听到了什么可笑的东西，“就凭一句喜欢，就能草率地决定后半生吗？就凭一句喜欢，就能保证我们的婚姻会幸福吗？”

“你不相信我？”

“相信你？”尹昉向前俯身看着黄景瑜的眼睛，越发的咄咄逼人，“黄景瑜，你是小孩吗？你到底知道婚姻是什么吗？结婚不是过家家，不是嘴上说说喜欢那么简单，它是家，它是避风的港湾，是我的情感寄托，也是我孩子人生的出发点。我不会让我的孩子出生在父母感情不稳定的家庭，也不会让我的孩子成长在离异的家庭。与其打着为孩子好的名号委曲求全的结婚，倒不如做个单亲爸爸。我会给孩子百分之百的爱，让他们有一个完整的童年。”

“他们？”黄景瑜一愣，随后将目光投向尹昉比寻常四个月更大一些的肚子，“是双胞胎？”

尹昉意识到自己说漏嘴了，他不自然地偏过头，“单胎也好，双胎也好，总之，留下孩子是我自己做出的决定，我不需要任何人负责。”

黄景瑜的腿一抖，伸手撑着沙发才勉强蹲稳。他的大脑一片混乱，心脏咚咚咚地直跳，已经快分不清这倒是惊喜还是惊吓了。

他细细回想着尹昉刚刚说的话，渐渐抓住了其中的重点，“你觉得跟我结婚是委曲求全？”

“难道不是吗？为了孩子而勉强地把两个人绑在一起，不是委曲求全是什么？”尹昉看着黄景瑜，语气平淡的可怕，“我不想和你结婚。”

黄景瑜还想说什么，却被门铃声打断了。

尹昉匆匆忙忙地站起来开门，这一次敲门的终于是快递员了。

快递员跟尹昉打过招呼后，指着放在玄关的大纸箱子问道，“要寄到长沙的东西是这些吗？”

尹昉点了点头，“是这一箱。”

快递员一边蹲下来检查箱子里有没有违禁品，一边闲聊道，“尹先生这两天寄到长沙的东西好多啊，我记得都来两趟了。”

“因为要回老家住一段时间，所以把需要的东西都寄回去了，这样路上也能尽量少带点行李。”

听到尹昉说“回老家”这三个字后，黄景瑜明显猛地一抬头，他看着尹昉，似乎在问为什么。

检查好纸箱子的快递员拿出胶带封箱，随口应道，“寄快递确实方便，从家门口到家门口，不用再拿了。”

把快递员送走后的尹昉刚关上门，就听见黄景瑜急切地问他，“你要回长沙？”

尹昉挺着肚子慢悠悠地往客厅走，“回去待产。你放心，不会打扰到你的。”

“什么叫打扰到我？你现在有了我的孩子，我能不管吗？”黄景瑜三步并作两步走到尹昉面前，一把抓住了对方的手腕，“你不想和我结婚那是你的事，但我不能扔下你和孩子不管。”

尹昉抬头静静地看着黄景瑜许久，直到他眼睛里的那份冷漠一点点的消融。

“景瑜，我能理解你，但是我累了。”尹昉的声音也变得柔和了，“我的人生本来走得好好的，你的意外出现打乱了我所有的计划。剩下的路，让我自己走吧。”

“尹昉......”黄景瑜一点点松开了他的手腕。

“不想告诉你孩子的事，就是怕出现现在这种纠缠不清的状况。我的人生已经出现了岔路，以后的日子，就不要再来打扰我了。”

“如今你知道了孩子的事情也好，省的以后他们被拍到，你再胡思乱想。但是今天出了这个门，就把见我的事忘掉吧，对谁都不要说。我们的人生都还可以有条不紊地进行下去。”尹昉侧过身体冲着大门做出送客的手势，“我想说的都说完了。”

黄景瑜无力地垂下双手，“我尊重你不想结婚的想法，但我不......”

尹昉强硬地打断了他，“请吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

17.

淅淅沥沥的小雨丝毫没有要停的意思。

黄景瑜一手拎着keepall旅行袋，一手拎着两个礼品盒，裹紧外套加快步伐往小区里面走。他没有伞，雨滴尽数落在了身上，早上刻意用发胶打理过的头发已经塌了。

南方的雨果然比北方多一些。他到长沙不过两个小时，就遇上了冷得彻骨的冬雨。

两个小时前黄景瑜下飞机的时候天还好好的，谁知道只是打车来市里的功夫，乌云就极速聚集在了一起。落在地上的雨滴虽然不大，却有些密集。

前两天北京已经有了升温的兆头，黄景瑜也换上了单层的羊毛大衣。没想到地处南方的长沙虽然气温不算低，下起雨来却是渗进骨头缝的阴冷。

黄景瑜把旅行袋换为单肩背，冲着冻得发红的左手哈了口热气，而后插进口袋里。

虽是周末，但下着雨的缘故，小区里并没有什么人。居民楼看起来已经有些年头了，黄景瑜照着手机上的地址找到了单元门。

长沙的集中供暖还没有在全市铺开，不见太阳的楼道里仿佛四面透风，连墙上都渗着寒意。

看着电梯的数字在一个一个往上涨，黄景瑜的心跳也随之加快。他不知道自己瞒着所有人来这里到底对不对，但他知道自己不能坐在北京装作什么事都没有发生。

老旧的电梯在开门的时候发出了咣啷的声音，黄景瑜下电梯找到西北户。大门边上还残留着清除小广告的痕迹，门前的入户除尘毯明显是新换的。

明明刚刚还冻得不行，这会儿黄景瑜的手心却出了手汗。他把手里的礼品盒放在地下，紧张地搓了搓双手，又低头看了看自己的衣着，确定没什么问题后，深吸了一口气，伸手去按门上的门铃。

门铃许是坏了，黄景瑜并没有听见声响。

电梯间里传来咣啷的声音，又有人下电梯了。黄景瑜稍稍朝里侧身，他怕被邻居认出来，再惹出什么不必要的麻烦。

楼道里的声控灯应声而亮，那人步伐稳健，在距离黄景瑜几步之遥的地方停了下来。接着，一个中年男子的声音响了起来，“你找谁？”

黄景瑜闻声转过头。来人五十多岁的样子，两鬓虽夹杂着白发，整个人看起来却很精神。他身穿黑色的短款羽绒服，一手拎着买菜用的环保袋，一手拿着还在滴水的雨伞。

和尹昉有三分像的面容让黄景瑜忽然意识到来人的身份，他上前一步准备自报家门，那人却率先认出了他。

“黄景瑜？”尹爸爸上上下下打量着他，眼神里满是惊异和疑惑。

黄景瑜紧张地抿了抿嘴唇，稍稍鞠躬，“叔叔您好，我来找尹昉。”

“找尹昉？”尹爸爸皱了皱眉头，似是不解，“你从北京飞来的？”

黄景瑜紧紧拽着keepall的肩带，“是。”

尹爸爸抬手看了看手表。现在还不到十一点，从机场开车到这里最快也要50分钟，照时间推算，黄景瑜大概是乘最早的一班飞机来长沙的。

“怎么刻意从北京赶来？”尹爸爸从羽绒服的口袋里掏出钥匙，准备开门，“你和他提前说了吗？”

黄景瑜提起放在地下的礼盒，侧身给尹爸爸让路，“没有。”

“你找他有什么事吗？”

黄景瑜一时语塞。见尹爸爸没有急头白脸地要上去打他的意思，反而对他的到来很是不解，黄景瑜心下明白尹昉并没有给父亲说实话。

他有些犹豫，不知道该不该向尹爸爸坦白来意。

尹爸爸转动着钥匙，门锁发出咣当咣当的声音。他有意无意间看见黄景瑜手上提的东西，一个是有约五十公分长的棕色皮质小箱子，箱子外面没有任何的标示；另一个盒子稍小一些，上面写着花里胡哨的外文，还画着一个挺着肚子的人。

尹爸爸心下一沉，把眼睛从明显是孕期专用品的盒子上移到黄景瑜的脸上。

感受到对方带有几分审视目光的黄景瑜有些不自然地把手里的东西往背后藏了藏。

似乎是听到楼道里有人说话，邻居家的门口传来了窸窸窣窣的声音。

尹爸爸瞥了眼邻居家，打开大门对黄景瑜说，“你先进去。”

旁边的防盗门开了个缝，一位和尹爸爸年龄不相上下的，烫着小卷的女士探出头来，“老尹，去买菜啦？”

尹爸爸笑着点了点头，“跑去大菜场买的菜，楼下小菜店嫌猪肉价格高，这两天都不进货了。”

李阿姨抱怨道，“可不是，都是这猪瘟闹得，年后猪肉价格涨得离谱。”

她又朝尹爸爸家看了看，屋子里面隐隐有人影晃动，“儿子回来了？”

“不是，”尹爸爸稍稍侧身挡住大门，“亲戚家的孩子。”

“不是啊，”李阿姨有些失望，“那没事了，不打扰你了，我也该做午饭了。”

每次尹昉回家，邻居李阿姨总是找各种理由去串门，不是拍照发朋友圈就是积极主动地给尹昉找对象。后来知道尹昉公布恋情后，李阿姨还伤心了好一阵，一直念叨着“其实我身边有个特别好的alpha要介绍给小昉”。

大概是出门之前还开着空调，没有集中供暖的屋里并不算冷。黄景瑜把手里的东西放在茶几上后，环视着这套不大的两居室。

房子的装修是典型的中年人审美。象牙白色的大理石纹地砖，踢脚线和过门石都是黑金色，门、家具和橱柜统一是红木色的。电视柜上摆着上了年头的工艺品，还有几张尹昉小时候的照片。

屋子里有些杂乱，但还算干净。

尹爸爸一进门就看见黄景瑜有些拘谨地站在沙发前，小幅度地扭着头乱看。

“别看了，”尹爸爸弯腰换鞋，“尹昉不在这住。”

黄景瑜不解，“不在？他不是回长沙了吗？”

“他在长沙，但没有跟我住在一起。”尹爸爸把手里的菜放在仅能容纳三人的小餐桌上，“地址是尹昉给你的？”

“不是，”黄景瑜实话实说，“找他助理要的。”

“她可能以为尹昉回这里了吧。”尹爸爸打开了客厅的空调，又指了指沙发，“随便坐。”

黄景瑜没好意思，依旧直挺挺地站在客厅。

尹爸爸把伞撑在客厅外面的小阳台上，“我听尹昉说，你们已经分手了？”

“是......但是出了点意外情况。”

“什么意外情况？”从阳台进来的尹爸爸也没有坐下，他站在黄景瑜面前，两人中间隔着茶几。

尹爸爸开始上上下下地打量着这位不速之客。黄景瑜的头发被雨水打湿了，几缕碎发服帖地耷在额前，他的脸色看起来并不是很好，眼下乌青，额角还有痘痘，像是好几天都没有睡好。肩头也是湿的，黄景瑜逆光而立，窗外的自然光照在他的身上，羊毛纤维上的水珠格外明显。

黄景瑜被盯的心虚，他拿起放在茶几上的皮质小箱子，试图转移话题，“这是自家酒庄产的红酒，虽然比不上波尔多那些酒庄的，但口感还不错。”

黄景瑜露出了有些殷勤的笑容，“叔叔您尝尝。”

尹爸爸没有去接黄景瑜手里的红酒箱，而是看着那盒明显是孕期用品的东西，“那是什么？”

“这个是，是叶酸。”黄景瑜不自然地拿手蹭了蹭鼻子，“是孕期omega吃的。”

尹爸爸直视着黄景瑜的眼睛，似乎要把对方看穿。半晌，他重重叹了一口气，“孩子是你的。”

不是疑问，而是确凿的肯定。

被对方的父亲猛地掀开事实真相，黄景瑜的手心唰地一下冒出一层汗。他低下头，不敢去看尹爸爸，“是......”

虽然心里早有猜测，但自己儿子毕竟否认了这种想法。现下被当事人承认这个最有可能却是他最不希望看到的事实后，尹爸爸觉得自己全身的血液都往上冲。他眼前一黑，差点摔倒。

黄景瑜眼疾手快地扶住了尹爸爸，“叔叔！”

尹爸爸甩开黄景瑜，撑着沙发背缓了一会。

他不敢想为什么尹昉会和黄景瑜分手，为什么尹昉会说孩子不是黄景瑜的，更不敢想为什么尹昉会独自躲到长沙待产。

尹爸爸重新睁开眼睛看着黄景瑜，“你不想要这个孩子？”

黄景瑜赶紧摇头，“不是，我......”

“你不想认这个孩子？”

“我没有......”

“那你到底什么意思？”

他和尹昉的关系比前任的关系更复杂和尴尬，黄景瑜犹豫了一下说，“他一直没有告诉我孩子的事，他回长沙的前一天我才知道他怀孕了。我说要和他结婚，但他拒绝了。”

尹爸爸问，“你什么时候提的结婚？”

“知道他怀孕的那一天。”

“果然。”尹爸爸扶着沙发缓缓坐了下来，他已经明白儿子的这些说辞和反应是为什么了。

见尹爸爸的脸色似乎比刚刚好了不少，黄景瑜小心翼翼地说道，“叔叔，我能见见尹昉吗？”

“你先等会，”尹爸爸摆了摆手，“我问你，你这次来长沙什么打算？”

“我想让您......”

尹爸爸似乎看穿了黄景瑜的想法，干脆利索地打断了他，“劝尹昉结婚的事就不用说了，我不会帮你的。且不说我根本就劝不动，就我而言，我也不同意他现在和你结婚。”

尹爸爸说，“你们现在因为孩子结婚，以后一定会离婚的。”

黄景瑜抿了抿嘴唇，“我明白。”

这两天他也想了很多，确实觉得那天和尹昉提结婚的事有些莽撞了。倒不是他不想对孩子和尹昉负责，而是觉得稳固的婚姻应该建立在爱情的基础上，不能建立在不得不承担的责任上。这种不经思考、没有磨合就强迫两人生活在一起，以后一定会有无穷无尽的矛盾和争吵。  
如尹爸爸所说，现在因为孩子结婚，以后也会因为孩子而离婚的。

黄景瑜深吸了一口气，“既然孩子已成既定事实，无法改变，我能做的只有尽力照顾好尹昉。他不想结婚，我理解也尊重。他不想让别人知道孩子是我的，我也没暂时没有和我父母说这件事。”

他抬起头郑重地看着尹爸爸，“我来长沙就是想陪着尹昉把孩子生下来，怀孕的过程无比艰辛，他又是双胞胎，我更不可能放他一个人待产。无论以后我们能不能步入婚姻，无论以后他愿不愿意让孩子们见我，这段日子我都想也必须陪着他。”

“以后我每周五下午来，周一上午走。我会尽量多地抽出时间陪他。所以，希望您能告诉我尹昉在哪。”

尹爸爸没有说话，客厅里安静的只能听见空调机吹风的声音。

半晌，尹爸爸缓缓开口问道，“你真的这么想？”

黄景瑜挺直腰，看着尹爸爸，“是。”

“如果以后你父母知道了这两个孩子的存在，要求你把孩子带回黄家抚养，你怎么办？”

黄景瑜看着尹爸爸的眼睛，没有丝毫地动摇，“我会尊重尹昉的选择，他不同意，我不会答应。”

尹爸爸拍了拍沙发，“别拘束了，坐吧。”

“谢谢叔叔。”黄景瑜暗暗松了口气。

“你们分手的原因我不想多问，你们的事情我也不应该多管。既然孩子是你的，这几个月你确实应该参与进来。以后能有人照顾尹昉，两个孩子能在完整的家庭中长大，这当然是我最愿意看到了。如果不能，至少这段时间你们尝试过，努力过，以后也不会有遗憾。”尹爸爸起身去拿放在门口鞋柜上的钥匙串。

“预产期在七月底，”尹爸爸取下一个单片钥匙交给黄景瑜，“这段时间，我就把尹昉和孩子们交给你了。”

那把钥匙看起来有些年头了，顶部的塑料壳上都是划痕，下面的金属凹槽里沾着少许铅粉。

黄景瑜接过钥匙紧紧攥在手里，觉得沉甸甸的。


	13. Chapter 13

18.

雨势渐小，但天空还是阴沉沉的。

尹昉打开床头的窗户，潮湿的冷风吹了进来，闷了一夜的卧室终于得以通风透气了。他深吸了一口气，带着泥土翻新气息的冷空气让他清醒了不少。

穿上毛线袜，尹昉直接踩在开了地暖的木地板上。不知道是屋子里太过暖和了，还是妊娠期反应的缘故，他最近极其容易犯困，更是严重嗜睡，晚上常常一睡就是一个对时，醒来已经是第二天中午了。

慢悠悠地走到厨房先把米饭蒸上，尹昉这才去浴室洗漱。

挤上牙膏，电动牙刷开始吱吱嗡嗡地工作。尹昉一边刷牙，一边上称称体重。他怀孕之后胃口一直不好，前两个月体重不仅没涨反而掉了不少。医生反复嘱咐他注意饮食，多吸收营养。可到现在为止，他也不过重了五斤。

照常理来说，单胎在十八周的时候也应该增重三千克左右了，他的增长速度显然远远不够。虽然医生说目前孩子的发育完全正常，但尹昉还是害怕因为自己体重不达标从而影响分娩。

看着体重秤上和昨晚睡前一样的数字，尹昉隐隐有些担心，他不知道后期体重到底能不能跟得上。

大门口传来了咣当咣当的开门声，接着是窸窸窣窣放东西和脱外套的声音。

尹昉觉得有些奇怪，按理说父亲来之前都会提前跟他说一声。再说今天还下着雨，照常说是不会出门的。

他把嘴里的泡沫吐出来，有些含糊不清地喊道，“爸，你怎么来了？”

外面没有人应声，也没有拖鞋底与木地板摩擦的声音——尹爸爸不习惯光脚踩在地板上，尹昉特意给他买了双木地板拖鞋。

尹昉迅速地把嘴漱干净，又随意捧水洗了把脸，没戴眼镜便从浴室探头出来。

“爸？你来之前怎么没给我说一声，米饭蒸的少......”尹昉生生把剩下的话吞进了肚子里，他虽没戴眼镜，但也知道站在玄关的那个人不是父亲。

熟悉的身型让尹昉愕然。他转身去拿洗手台上的眼镜，手上的水珠滴到了眼镜片上。尹昉没顾得上去擦，直接架在了湿漉漉的鼻梁上。

重新戴上眼镜，眼前的世界瞬间清晰了起来。

尹昉沉声问道，“你怎么进来的？”

比起几天前刚知道对方怀孕时的慌张和混乱，此时的黄景瑜冷静了许多。他直直地看着尹昉，脸上没什么多余的表情，“你爸把钥匙和地址给我的。”

这个地方的钥匙只有自己和父亲有，尹昉不难猜出钥匙和地址是谁给的。但问题在于，父亲家的地址他又是怎么知道的。

“我记得我从来没有把我爸家的地址给你。”

“小崔给我的。”黄景瑜自顾自地走进客厅，把手里的东西放在沙发上，“你不要怪她，是我威胁她如果不把你在长沙的地址给我，我就立刻发微博宣布我们俩要结婚了。”

尹昉看清黄景瑜放在沙发上的东西，那个牌子的叶酸片很出名，在国内也很难买到。

他忽然意识到黄景瑜刚刚拿着这盒叶酸片去了父亲家。

“你跟我爸说了什么？”

黄景瑜感受到尹昉的目光，扭头看了看上面画着挺着孕肚的精致礼盒，“我什么都没说，是叔叔自己猜出来的。”

“所以我爸已经知道孩子是你的了？”

黄景瑜点了点头。

“我爸他......”尹昉想问自己父亲什么反应，却又觉得这是显而易见的——毕竟他直接把钥匙给了黄景瑜。从某种意义上讲，尹爸爸是希望他们“复合”的。

说话间，尹昉放在茶几上的手机屏幕亮了起来。他昨天睡前把手机调成了静音，来电的手机没有丝毫的声音，只有屏幕持续亮着。

黄景瑜指了指他的手机，"电话。"

尹昉快步走到茶几前，屏幕上跳动着小崔的名字。

“尹老师！您终于接电话了！”一划开接听键，小崔焦急的声音就传了过来，“黄景瑜是不是已经到了？”

第一次听见小崔连名带姓地叫黄景瑜，尹昉有些吃惊。他看了一眼面前这位不速之客，嗯了一声。

“昨天他居然用怀孕和结婚的事威胁我！逼着我把长沙的地址给他！”小崔的声音听起来气呼呼的，“他还发微博说近期要宣布一件大事，现在网上都在猜测是不是你们要结婚了！工作室今天上午也接到了媒体的电话。雪姐说让您不要理会那条微博。”

尹昉看着黄景瑜，眼神并不太友好，“我明白。”

小崔隐隐有些担心，“你们没有起冲突吧？昨天晚上我给您打了好几个电话，都没人接。”

“昨晚我睡得早，没听见电话。”尹昉轻声安慰她，“没事，你不用担心，我会处理好的。”

“对了，今天上午黄景瑜的秘书打电话来，说他们决定不公布分手声明了。”

尹昉蹙眉，“什么意思？”

“秘书只说是黄景瑜交代的，其他的没多说。那我们这边怎么办？”

尹昉揉了揉后颈，觉得头疼，“等我这边处理好了，再联系你。”

挂掉电话，尹昉这才看见静音的手机界面上有十几条微信消息，还有五六个未接来电。昨天晚上十一点多小崔就给他发微信说黄景瑜今天要来长沙的事，但那时候他早已经睡着了。

尹昉抬头看着已经在自己家沙发上坐下的人，“黄景瑜，你什么意思？”

黄景瑜双手抱臂，“你电话也不接，微信也把我拉黑了，为了找到你，我只好用点手段。”

“我觉得该说的话那天都说完了，不知道你找我还有什么事。”尹昉的口气并不友好。

“我要陪你待产。”

尹昉皱了皱眉头，似乎没明白对方的意思，“你说什么？”

黄景瑜的态度少有的强硬了起来，“我不放心你一个人，以后每周我会抽三天时间来长沙陪你，直到你生产。”

“没必要。而且我说了，我的事情不需要你管。”

“我觉得有必要，并且这也不是你自己的事情。”黄景瑜抬起下巴点了点尹昉的手机，“想必小崔已经把微博的事情告诉你了吧，至于要宣布什么大事自然是我说的算。所以，陪你待产的事不是商量，而是告知。”

尹昉紧紧握住手机，手背上的青筋都跳了出来，“卑鄙！”

“这就叫卑鄙？”黄景瑜不怒反笑，“那你瞒着我孩子的事情又算什么？你觉得你不卑鄙吗？”

尹昉咣叽一声把手机扔在茶几上，“我说了，这是我自己的事情！”

“这不是你自己的事情！”黄景瑜不自觉地提高了音量，“我身为孩子的亲生父亲，有权利知道孩子的存在，也有义务抚养孩子长大。但你却想剥夺我成为爸爸的权利，剥夺孩子拥有父亲的权利！发生事情到现在，你一个人决定了所有的事情，丝毫不听取我的意见。尹昉，你知道你有多冷漠无情吗？”

尹昉冷笑了一声，“对，我就是这么冷漠无情的人！你知不知道这两个孩子的突然出现拖累了我的人生？去年的这时候我在柏林电影节，可今年呢？我只能挺着肚子，像做贼一样躲在长沙！因为违约，我赔付了剧组高额的违约金，连今年新上映电影的宣传我也没有办法参加。我不敢留在北京，不敢见朋友，怕的就是一被发现我的人生就全毁了！这一切都是因为你！”

尹昉最讨厌的就是威胁和强迫。他越说越激动，火药味也越来越浓，“实话告诉你吧，要不是知道孩子的时候已经大到拿不掉了，我绝对会毫不犹豫地选择流掉。至于你想在微博上说什么就说吧，反正我的人生已经被你毁了，我不介意把之前的事一起抖出来！”

似乎是情绪的骤然变化让肚子里的宝宝感到不适，尹昉忽然觉得小腹坠痛，他猛地弓起腰，下意识地用手护住了腹部。

“怎么了？”黄景瑜被吓了一跳，连忙上前扶着尹昉。

尹昉咬紧下唇，甩开黄景瑜，“不用你管！”

不安慰的情绪加剧了子宫收缩，他护着肚子缓缓坐了下来，平缓呼吸让自己的心跳慢下来。

黄景瑜看着自己被甩开的双手，心里一阵酸楚，“对不起，我......”

没有人一大早飞两个多小时是来吵架的，只是见到尹昉那样梗着脖子，丝毫不退让不服软的态度，他的脾气也不自觉地上来了。

他是黄家的长孙，是含着金汤匙出生的大少爷，二十多年来的生活一直是顺风顺水。虽说叔伯和堂兄弟间斗争不断，但在小小的三口之家中，他一直是被无限宽容和宠爱的。从没有人敢和他明着唱反调——在外面是如此，在家中更是如此，就连黄爸爸在早年采访中都曾提到过自己最怕的就是儿子和自己置气。

直到遇见尹昉这个几乎是软硬不吃的人。

第一次他选择退让，决定放弃这段单向的感情；第二次他没有提出异议，默认对方带着孩子离开。

这一次他想强硬起来，想夺回说话的主动权，不得已才用了些被尹昉看作是“卑鄙”的手段——纵然这样抓人把柄，威胁于人的手段在商场上根本算不上什么。

他只是想为自己搏一把。

但没想到在尹昉看来，自己和孩子的出现毁了他的安稳人生

黄景瑜原以为尹昉是极其看重这两个宝宝，才会慎重考虑婚姻的事。可如今看来，不想和他结婚，是恨透了他。

“对不起......”黄景瑜颓然地跌坐在沙发上，“一开始就是我的错。”

孕期生气对大人和孩子都不好，他心里有再多的怨气也都在尹昉皱眉的那一刻消散了。

“我...真的很抱歉。可事到如今，我能做的只有在这段时间好好照顾你。这是我对你愧疚，也是想对孩子尽点儿做爸爸的心意。”

尹昉低着头，脸色苍白。

黄景瑜苦笑道，“我知道你很讨厌我，恐怕也不想再见到我，但对于这件事我希望你能以自己的安全为上。”

尹昉张了张嘴，却又什么都没说。

“你是双胎，又是第一次怀孕，没有经验，没有人照顾，留你一个人在家实在太危险了。”黄景瑜低下声音，“现在已经是二月底了，你预产期在七月底，这五个月的时间，让我好好照顾你，好吗？”

尹昉的额头还冒着冷汗，他缓缓抬起头看着黄景瑜，“只有五个月，你何必呢？你终究听不到他们叫你爸爸。”

黄景瑜不自觉地抓紧了身下的布艺沙发，“以后我帮不了你什么，也帮不了孩子什么，这五个月就让我尽最后一点心意吧。”

他近乎是祈求地说道，“好吗？”

这样做小伏低的态度终究让尹昉于心不忍。

他扭过头不再去看黄景瑜，“随便你。”


	14. Chapter 14

19.

午餐是黄景瑜下厨。三菜一汤，虽然卖相不怎样，但味道还算清淡可口。

餐桌上没有人说话，只有碗筷相碰的声音，气氛压抑的可怕。

吃完饭，尹昉留下一句“我去休息了”，便回了卧室。

被独自留在外面的黄景瑜窝在沙发里昏昏欲睡，他早上四点多起来赶飞机，一上午的折腾让他身心俱疲。

尹昉虽说是回卧室休息，其实没有半分困意。他本就起得晚，再加上心里一团乱，即使躺在床上合上双眼，脑子也静不下来。

午后雨势渐大，雨水噼里啪啦地打在窗户上。

尹昉翻出kindle，又连上蓝牙音箱播放舒缓的纯音乐，既是安抚肚子里的宝宝又试图平静自己的心情。

晚餐黄景瑜没赶上做。尹昉五点多从卧室出来的时候，黄景瑜歪在沙发上睡得正沉，他头枕在扶手上，一条腿缩在沙发上面，另一条腿耷拉了下来。

怀孕的人怕热，家里地暖的温度开得不算高。黄景瑜上半身缩在一起，试图聚拢热气。

尹昉轻轻叹了口气，转身回卧室拿了条毯子。

太阳已经西斜，没有开灯的客厅里有些昏暗，黄景瑜半张脸都藏在阴影之中。

尹昉半弯着腰帮他盖上毯子，眼睛不由地看向眼前这张闯入他的世界，扰乱他生活和心绪的脸。

早上看到黄景瑜特意从北京追过来，说心里没有一点点触动那是假。他又何尝不希望黄景瑜能陪在他身边。

但他怕这五个月的时间太长，长到自己会习惯黄景瑜，长到自己不愿意离开黄景瑜。

可他又想，其实只有五个月啊，不过弹指一挥间而已。

尹昉摸了摸已经安稳下来的两个小家伙，觉得或许有爸爸在身边陪伴，对孩子也是件好事。

黄景瑜醒来的时候，天已经黑透了。

客厅没开灯，只有厨房的门缝里透着光，飘来阵阵饭香味。他伸了个懒腰，掀开身上不知道什么时候盖上去的毯子，起身去了厨房。

厨房里的白色光源有些刺眼，黄景瑜下意识地眯了眯眼睛。

尹昉正端着切好的胡萝卜丝准备下锅，他抬头看了看来人，"醒了？"

黄景瑜嗯了一声，又伸手想接过炒菜铲，“我来吧。”

"不用了。"尹昉把胡萝卜倒进锅里，没有沥干的水嘭进油锅里，发出呲呲啦啦的声音，“我是怀孕了，不是残废了。”

黄景瑜有些尴尬地收回停在半空的双手，"抱歉...我...我只是想帮帮你。"

他犹豫了一下，接着说道，"那个...毯子，谢谢你。"

尹昉翻炒着锅里的菜，"我只是怕你感冒了再传染给我，毕竟我现在不能生病。"

"对啊，你现在不能吃药，"黄景瑜不自然地搓了搓双手，"我以后会注意的。"

尹昉忽然有些讨厌这样的自己，不知怎么的，所有的愧疚和关心到了自己嘴边都成了冷言嘲讽。

他轻轻叹了口气，平缓了语气，"拿碗筷，盛粥吧。"

晚餐不再像中午时那么压抑，尹昉甚至主动挑起了话题。

"你这样出来，公司真的没问题吗？"

黄景瑜摇了摇头，"刚过完年，公司还不算太忙。而且周五下午本来就是人心涣散等着休息，周一上午又是收心适应工作的时候，公司基本也没什么大事。"

尹昉还是有些担心，"家里呢？你长期跑来跑去，家里能瞒得住吗？"

“我现在在集团旗下的子公司，不跟我爸一起办公，他那边应该没问题。只是我妈……”想起自己那个时不时喜欢打电话叫自己回家吃饭的亲妈，黄景瑜显然也有些担忧，"兵来将挡水来土掩吧，实在不行就找其他借口搪塞住，总之不能让我妈知道这件事。"

她要是知道非得高兴死，一定会昭告天下自己终于当奶奶了，然后开始积极筹划他和尹昉的婚礼。

这样的话说出来只会徒增尹昉的烦恼，黄景瑜有些无奈地说，"算了，没什么。"

尹昉却是会错意了，在他的印象里，豪门太太知道门不当户不对的人怀了自家儿子的孩子，总不会是什么好结果。

吃完晚饭，下了一整天的小雨终于停了。

尹昉把自己裹得严严实实准备下楼走走。

黄景瑜见状，连忙放下刷了一半的碗，“我陪你。”

尹昉拉上羽绒服的拉链，“就是去门口水果店看看，我自己可以。”

黄景瑜坚持，“我陪你一起。”

他冲掉手上的泡沫，快步走到玄关套上外套。

尹昉看着他身上单薄的大衣，皱了皱眉头，“你就穿这个？”

黄景瑜低头看了看自己的衣服，似是不解，“怎么了吗？”

“你知道外面有多冷吗？刚下过雨又是晚上。”

黄景瑜摆了摆手，“我没事的，上午来的时候也不觉得冷。而且我也没有带其他的外套。”

“不冷个屁！”尹昉没好气地说，“上午你来的时候脸和耳朵都冻红了，瞎逞什么能？”

尹昉回卧室拿了件长款羽绒服塞给黄景瑜，“这是怀孕之后买的，大小应该可以。”

黄景瑜愣愣地抱着衣服，一时间没反应过来尹昉竟在关心他。

对于尹昉来说是及膝的长款羽绒服，穿在黄景瑜身上不过刚刚遮住屁股，好在胖瘦还算合适。

尹昉一手扶着鞋柜，有些艰难地把右脚塞进一脚蹬的短靴里。他的脚肿了一圈，穿鞋子本就难，但因身子沉的缘故，他又懒得再蹲下去穿鞋。

右脚成功穿进鞋里后，尹昉把左脚伸进鞋筒里，一点点往里塞。左脚还没动两下，就忽然被人抓住了脚腕。

黄景瑜蹲在尹昉身边，一手抓着他的脚腕，一手拉着短靴后面的辅助提鞋环，稍一用力鞋子就穿上了。

"这种鞋子会不会挤脚？"黄景瑜站起来说，"要不要再添两双鞋？"

尹昉不自然地轻咳了一声，"等升温了再说吧。"

楼道里的声控灯不是很灵敏，尹昉跺了两下脚黄色的灯泡才应声亮起。他住的房子是老式家属院，房龄足有二十多年了，没有电梯，楼梯也有些窄。

尹昉微微侧着身子，看着脚下的楼梯一阶一阶地往下走。他隆起的肚子已经遮住二分之一的脚背了，从他的角度往下看去，并不能十分清楚地看见脚下的台阶。

黄景瑜有些担心地跟在后面，"这个院子没有装外挂电梯的打算吗？"

尹昉已经戴上了口罩，闷闷的声音传了出来，"现在留下来的不是租客就是老年人，装电梯的费用难协调，电费和维修费也难平摊，靠近电梯的住户又觉得电梯厢太吵了。老家属院想装电梯太难了。"

虽说尹昉家在三楼，于常人来说是可以轻松上下楼的高度，但黄景瑜还是害怕到最后两个月，上楼对于尹昉会成为一件负担。

家属院地处市中心，周边很是繁华。虽说因刚下过雨，许多小贩没有出摊，但周围的店铺还开着门。熟食店里放着打烊前大减价的喇叭，小餐馆前觅食的人络绎不绝，服装店里的橱窗早已换上了春装，街对面的大楼上灯火通明。

尹昉在街口的水果店挑了两个柚子和一兜甘蔗，黄景瑜自然而然地跟在后面结账，然后接过收银员递过来的袋子。

回去的路上尹昉放缓了脚步，和黄景瑜并肩走在一起。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，慢慢走回了家。

回去后，黄景瑜在客厅打了地铺。

这房子是两室一厅。尹昉住在次卧，睡在一个一米宽的小床上，主卧倒是有一个大木床架子，却没有床垫。没有第二选择的黄景瑜只能在客厅打地铺。

尹昉抱出来两个垫子和一床厚被子让黄景瑜铺在地上，似乎是放久了的缘故，一股浓重的霉味飘了出来。

尹昉略带抱歉地说，"这房子空了好多年了，长沙的天比北京潮，东西虽然放在防潮袋里，还是会进水汽发霉。你先将就一晚上吧。"

不管怎样总算是在尹昉家住下了，不拘于这些小事的黄景瑜一边说没事一边整理自己的地铺。

好在是木地板，也有地暖，躺在地上也不会太冷。

临睡前尹昉又不放心地去客厅看了看，只见黄景瑜穿着毛衣缩在被窝里。

"还是很冷吗？我再把地暖调高一点？"说着，尹昉就要去厨房调热水器的温度。

知道怀孕的人怕热，黄景瑜摆了摆手，"没事没事，倒不是冷，就是被子里潮。"

"这也没办法，南方的冬天就是潮湿阴冷。"尹昉半弯着腰摸了摸黄景瑜的被子，常年不见太阳的旧被子潮的似乎能挤出水来。

黄景瑜坐了起来，有些担忧地问，"你的被子也这么潮吗？"

"我的床垫是新买的，寝具是从北京寄过来的，还算干爽。只是这两天一下雨就该潮了。"尹昉像突然想起来什么似的，起身往主卧走，"对了，我给你在被子里放两个暖水袋吧。"

黄景瑜连忙站起来想拦住尹昉，"不用麻烦了。"

"不麻烦，充电的暖水袋，几分钟就好了。"

尹昉踩在板凳上，稍稍踮起脚在高柜的上面翻腾。

黄景瑜在下面看的心惊胆战。他双手抓稳了凳子，抬头说道，"要不还是我来吧。"

"不用，已经找到了。"说着，尹昉翻出一个塑料袋递给黄景瑜，里面是暖水袋和充电器。

尹昉扶着黄景瑜伸过来的手慢慢下了板凳，"我记得家里有这东西。"

黄景瑜随口问道，"你以前在这儿住？"

尹昉低低地嗯了一声，然后说道，"这是我之前的家，我去北京上学之前就住在这里。我父母离婚之后，我爸搬出去了，我妈留在了这里。"

黄景瑜察觉出他的情绪有些不对劲，又想起之前看过的尹昉家庭背景调查，暗暗懊恼自己怎么会提起这个话题。

不过，黄景瑜倒是有些明白尹昉为什么回长沙不跟尹爸爸住在一起，而是选择住在又旧又破又没有电梯，基础设施还不完善的老楼里。

似乎这里才是被尹昉称作家的地方。

快充的热水袋很快就满电了。尹昉拔下插头，把两个热乎乎的，套着绒袋的"小火炉"塞进黄景瑜的被窝里。

尹昉指了指地铺，"你躺进去试试。"

两个热水袋一个放在脚边，一个放在手边，黄景瑜瞬时觉得暖和了起来，连心里都暖乎乎的。他冲尹昉笑了笑，"好多了，特别暖和。"

"就两个热水袋，怎么可能'特别'暖和。"尹昉一脸"你就哄我吧"的表情。他伸手摸了摸黄景瑜的被窝，依旧是冷冰冰的。

尹昉多年不在长沙久住，这一次回来尚且难以适应南方阴冷潮湿的天气，更何况是土生土长的北方人。

看着缩在被窝里的黄景瑜，尹昉终究是心疼他，"你说你又是何必呢？放着自己家不住，非要来我这打地铺。好在前几年家里铺了地暖，不然有你受的。"

黄景瑜宽慰道，"地铺而已，我又不是娇滴滴的小公主。"

尹昉轻轻叹了一口气，"其实你没有必要为了孩子留下来照顾我，我本来就打算过段日子请个阿姨住家里。而且，我相信你也清楚，现在分开是最好的时机。到时候孩子一出生，你对他们有了感情，再分开，你心里也难受。"

"我又何尝不知道现在断开是最好的时候，可我...根本没有办法好好待在北京。"黄景瑜撑着床铺缓缓坐了起来，"一想到你自己在长沙，我的心里就不安稳。”

他垂下眼睛沉默片刻，然后说道，"我留下，说是为了孩子，倒不如说是为了你。"

"我从知道你怀孕到现在不过只有几天，说实话，我对孩子并没有什么实体的感受。比起'我有孩子了'这样的想法，我心里想得更多的是'你怀孕了'。"

尹昉不是铁石心肠，也不是无情无义。他既不是对黄景瑜没感觉，也不是对黄景瑜的行为无所触动。

只是，他的心里根本就是一团乱麻。

他从一开始就认为这段意外生出来的感情不会有结果，所以他从始至终都不曾给过黄景瑜一丁点儿的希望。

他已经三十多岁了，有自己的事业，有自己的生活，他在经济和感情上都不需要依赖任何人。如果同居或是结婚，他现在习惯的一切必会被打乱而后重新安排。因此，自私地说，他并不想在生活上为了迎合任何人而改变自己。

在尹昉看来，黄景瑜于他来说根本就不是理想的伴侣。他们出身不同，成长背景不同，工作圈子不一样，连生活习惯都有可能因为六岁的差距而产生鸿沟。

他不想，也不敢和黄景瑜试着磨合，他怕这种磨合到最后会成为摩擦，他怕到最后孩子们还是会面临家庭的巨变。

他又何尝不希望能有一个真正属于自己的家庭，但迈出第一步终究需要莫大的勇气。

尹昉问道，"你知道我为什么没有和我爸住在一起吗？"

尹昉似乎根本就没想让他回答，自顾自地说道，"因为我们都过独了。我十一岁离家去北京上学，已经二十多年了。我爸妈离婚之后，我爸一个人独居到现在，也十多年了。我们都习惯了一个人生活，如果让我们俩长期住在一起，双方会有很多的不适应。"

黄景瑜似乎已经明白尹昉想说什么了。

"其实我已经很难适应生活中再多一个人了。"

黄景瑜低声应道，"我理解......"

"无论是为了孩子，还是为了我，你能来，我很开心，你有这份担当，也让我为孩子们有这样的爸爸而感到骄傲。但，"尹昉顿了顿，"我还是希望你回北京之后能好好想想，关于我们的关系，关于你是否继续来长沙陪我待产。好吗？"

"尹昉，我......"

尹昉打断了黄景瑜，"事发突然，我希望你能再好好想想。而且我也需要时间来思考。事情发生到现在，并非是按着我的计划走下去，也出现了很多变故。所以，我也需要好好想想关于我的人生。但我保证，关于孩子和我们之间的关系，我会重新且慎重地考虑。"

“所以，你的意思是……”突然出现的转机让黄景瑜愣住了，一时间他竟不敢相信。

"我的意思是会把你的想法考虑进去，但现在该好好休息了。"尹昉转身把客厅的大灯关上。

他站在朦胧的月光中对黄景瑜说道，"晚安。"


	15. Chapter 15

20.

对于黄景瑜一周后再次决定来长沙的事，尹昉以不再下逐客令的方式默认了。

没过几天，小孟就告诉自家老板，尹昉方通知他分手声明暂且不发，两人的关系在公众面前照旧。

黄景瑜没有问这件事，尹昉也没有提。

至于前几天黄景瑜在微博上所说的要宣布的“大事”，也在数日后揭晓了。

黄景瑜掌管的酒店管理公司与林氏集团旗下的地产公司达成合作，共同开发高端度假酒店。两位长相颇为相似的少东家站在一起，着实是抓人眼球。

常年泡在赛车场的小林总刚刚接手地产公司，对于生意上的事也不甚熟悉。据说这次和黄家合作也不过是林老板让自己儿子练手用的，至于做好做坏，做赚做赔都不重要。

黄景瑜只感叹林家有矿真好，顺带羡慕了一番林臻东身为独生的富二代不用操心家族斗争。

大概是出身相近又志趣相投的缘故，随着公司合作的深入，两位大少爷的私交也越来越好。

黄景瑜后来见到洪阔，也就是林臻东早已公开的男朋友时，才发觉两人在这方面也是出奇的相似。

不过更令黄景瑜感到意外的是，洪阔竟与尹昉认识。

前些年尹昉拍摄了一部有关赛车的电影，而洪阔恰好是剧组的赛车指导老师。两人都喜欢摄影，喜欢话剧，时间久了也就慢慢熟络了。

当年林臻东和领航员的感情尚不明朗，属于暧昧阶段。林车王为了追洪阔，找到了与他长相和脾性相近的尹昉讨教。而不知其中缘由的洪阔却以为林臻东看上了尹昉。

洪阔虽心里难受，也明白大家都是单身的情况下，这事没有对错之分的道理。

后来林臻东表明心意，误会解开，洪阔和尹昉的关系也更加亲近了。

至于洪经理后来也在尹昉和黄景瑜关系的进展上起到了关键作用。为此，林臻东还常说他们简直是对方的月老。

不过这些都是后话了。

进入三月份后，长沙的“回南天”来得更猛烈了，不仅空气中湿度大增，每天早晚窗外都是雾蒙蒙的。

黄景瑜已经连着两个星期因为周五晚上大雾，飞机没能准时降落了。

等下一周他再来长沙时，特意更换了航班，提前两个小时从北京出发。落日前到达的航班终于没有因为天气延误，却在去市区的路上出了岔子。

机场高速四车连撞，黄景瑜在路上整整堵了三个小时。

他发微信让尹昉不用等他吃晚饭，又忍不住跟对方抱怨了几句路上的糟心事。

黄景瑜赶到尹昉家的时候已经晚上九点多了，一进门就看见尹昉在客厅铺了个垫子做瑜伽。

进入孕五月后，尹昉的身体逐渐稳定下来，他请了瑜伽老师在家指导练习瑜伽，每天睡前也会抽出三十分钟舒展身体。虽然知道尹昉之前学过芭蕾，但每次看到他的身体弯成各种柔软而奇怪的姿势，黄景瑜还是觉得心惊胆颤。

比如现在，尹昉以跪趴的姿势伏在地上，黄景瑜就生怕他会压着肚子。

听见响声的尹昉缓缓起身，依旧保持着跪坐的姿势，“厨房里有饺子，你自己煮着吃吧。”

黄景瑜问道，“你吃过了吗？”

“吃过了，你煮你自己的就行了。”

黄景瑜拉开厨房门，看见案板上码得整整齐齐的手工饺子，扬声问道，“怎么想起来包饺子了？”

“你不是喜欢吃饺子。”尹昉顿了顿又说道，“反正我在家也没事干。”

馅料塞得满当当的白胖子很快就出锅了，尹昉闻着香味，不自觉也嘴馋了起来。

黄景瑜看着已经在餐桌前坐好的尹昉，把筷子递给了他，“你先吃，我再去煮。”

尹昉也没客气，在小碟子里倒上醋和辣椒便开始了自己的宵夜。

不知道是不是alpha在身边陪伴的缘故，尹昉的胃口自从黄景瑜来了之后就变得特别好。虽然有时候吃完还是会吐，但比起前几个月压根儿不想吃饭的状态，现在这种“想吃”、“会饿”的状态让黄景瑜和尹昉自己都欣慰不少。

黄景瑜端着新出锅的饺子坐在了尹昉的对面，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着。

尹昉随口问道，“怎么这么晚？路上堵得很厉害吗？”

“四连撞，连救护车都去了，车是被拖走的。”黄景瑜把蘸着醋的饺子塞进嘴里，破皮儿而出的热汤汁让他吸了一口气。

“晚上雾气大，路上视线不好。”尹昉不放心地说道，“你以后记得嘱咐司机开车慢点，高速上不要总是变道插车。”

“坐飞机总是延误，我准备下周坐高铁来，然后从高铁站坐地铁，这样一定不会延误堵车。”

“地铁？”尹昉挑了挑眉，然后戏谑道，“从小都是车接车送的黄公子知道怎么买地铁票吗？”

黄景瑜没好气地说，“当然知道！”

尹昉又带着几分调笑说道，“现在可以直接刷手机，不用特意准备零钱了。”

“我知道！我知道！”

吃完宵夜后，困意上来的尹昉早早回房间了，疲于在路上奔波的黄景瑜也很快洗漱上床休息了。

没错，上床休息。

鉴于南方的阴冷天气和进入三月份后逐渐关掉的地暖，尹昉给黄景瑜买了个折叠床铺在客厅。虽然小床不过一米，但对于黄景瑜来说这是尹昉允许他长期住下来的信号。

他们之间似乎达到了一种微妙的平衡。不聊工作不提家庭，偶尔谈谈各自的兴趣爱好，不倾诉过去不畅想未来，只决定周末吃什么。

或许是他们这段时间相处的不错，又或是尹昉对他的态度有所缓和，黄景瑜在周日下午听到医院打电话提醒尹昉明早去做检查的时候，下意识地蹙眉问道，“怎么不提前告诉我？”

医院又发来一条写着注意事项的短信，尹昉翻看着信息，头也不抬地说，“告诉你什么？”

“产检的时间啊。你提前告诉我，我好抽出时间陪你一起去。”黄景瑜一脸理所当然，“好在我明天没什么要紧事，我现在让小孟改签机票，明天陪你检查完再走。”

说着，黄景瑜便拿过手机，准备给助理打电话。

尹昉仍没有去看他，沉默两秒后说道，“我自己去就行了。”

“不行，我陪你去。” 黄景瑜想也不想的拒绝了。他把已经拨出的电话放在耳边，等着助理接通。

“我说了，我自己去。”尹昉陡然拔高了音量。

黄景瑜一愣，没有说话。

这时，拨出的电话已经接通了。小孟喂了一声，却没有得到任何回应。

似乎是意识到自己刚刚的态度不太友好，尹昉的语气软了下来，“医院里人多眼杂，你还是不要去了。” 

黄景瑜闭了闭眼睛，缓缓吐出一口气。是啊，他忘了，尹昉同意他留下来，不代表同意他插手孩子的事情，更不代表他可以光明正大地向外界宣布当爸爸了。

隐隐约约听到对面有声音，小孟不确定地喊道，“黄总？”

黄景瑜定了定神，对小孟说，“没什么，打错了。”

客厅里的气氛显然不再适合两人共处了。

尹昉拿起看了一半的胎教书，起身准备回卧室。走到门口时，他又停下脚步，低着声音，像是对着空气说道，“常规检查而已，你不用担心。”

当天的晚饭间没有人说话，第二天一大早黄景瑜就起来赶航班，两人也没碰上面。

周一晚上，那通询问产检结果的电话，黄景瑜最终没有拨出去。

而那些已经被黄景瑜渐渐遗忘的话又出现在了他的脑海里----孩子尹昉一个人的事，与他黄景瑜无关。

微妙的平衡被打破，他们也因此僵了一段时间。

不过这个僵局并没有维持多久。或许是连宝宝们都不忍心看着他们冷战，安安静静地在daddy肚子里待了五个月后，专挑黄爸爸在身边的时候刷了波存在感。

进入春天的长沙连天阴雨，那天是好不容易的晴天，午后的阳光甚好。尹昉坐在临窗的躺椅上看书，黄景瑜把笔记本放在餐桌上处理工作。窗外有小孩子在嬉戏，还有老人们在暖阳下唠家常。

撇开两人间有些尴尬的氛围不谈，这画面倒颇有点岁月静好的意思。

尹昉正在翻动书页，忽然肚子里一阵咕噜咕噜，像是喝了汽水一样在胀气。一个不确定的念头在脑海里闪过，他摸着肚子轻轻呀了一声。

黄景瑜忙抬头问道，“怎么了？”

尹昉有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛，“好像......”

“不舒服吗？”

尹昉摇了摇头，没有说话。过了半晌，他垂下眼帘，轻声说道，“没什么......”

黄景瑜见他脸色如常，不像是难受的样子，也就没有再多问。

又过了大半个小时，黄景瑜揉着发酸的肩膀站起来活动。刚起身就发现尹昉呆坐在躺椅上，低头抚着肚子。

他不放心地问道，“怎么了？”

尹昉扭过头，喃喃道，“他们动了......”

“什么？”黄景瑜没有反应过来。

“这种感觉已经是第三次了... 真的是宝宝动了...” 

黄景瑜倏然停下脚步，似乎在消化这个消息。

“景瑜，宝宝动了。”尹昉笑逐颜开，弯弯的眼睛里满是激动和欣喜。

黄景瑜呆呆地看着尹昉，他呼吸有些急促，心跳也在加快。

从餐桌到窗下躺椅不过几步路，黄景瑜却觉得异常漫长。他一步步走到尹昉面前，慢慢蹲了下来。

六个月的肚子早已把衣服撑起了一个小包，他抖着手一点点靠近，最终将手掌覆在了隆起的腹部。

宝宝们似乎也感受到了爸爸的气息，咕噜咕噜地在daddy的肚子里游动着。尹昉抓着黄景瑜的手放在肚脐附近，柔声说，“他们又动了。”

黄景瑜的喉咙发紧，鼻头一酸。他俯身轻吻高隆的腹部，声音哽咽，“你们好呀。”


	16. Chapter 16

21.

四月，连绵阴雨的天气让人觉得每个毛孔都浸着水气。虽说一场春雨一场暖，但长沙仍不见暖阳。

尹昉在淅淅沥沥的雨声中醒来时，不仅没有感受到雨季的清冷，反而觉得头脑发昏，浑身燥热。

这种熟悉的感觉让尹昉不由得一阵慌乱——这是发情期来袭的前兆。更糟糕的是，今天好巧不巧是周五，几个小时之后，黄景瑜就要来了。

去年冬天他被黄景瑜临时标记后的两个月，因妊娠的缘故发情期并未按时到访。后来alpha的信息素逐渐在他的身上淡去，发情期虽也曾忽然来袭，但都是在工作日。在没有alpha干扰的情况下，两针抑制剂下去，他这个没有被标记的omega也就顺利地挺过去了。

但这一次显然是瞒不住黄景瑜了。 

他不知道黄景瑜会有什么反应，也不知道黄景瑜会做些什么，单单alpha释放出的信息素就足够他困扰的。

尹昉托着腰翻身下床，慌慌张张地从冰箱里扒出抑制剂和针管。

撬开药剂，拿出一次性针头，却因为手抖针管一直插不进药剂瓶。尹昉深吸了一口气，慢慢地把注射器放进抑制剂里。

针管碰到玻璃瓶，发出清脆的声音。

注射器里吸满了抑制剂，尹昉屏气凝神，把药剂缓缓推入体内。然后拔掉针头，用酒精棉球按住手臂上的针眼。

冰凉的药剂似乎起到了一些作用，他的身体渐渐冷静了下来。

午后，尹昉把卧室门反锁，再次注射抑制剂后便躺在床上静心休息。宝宝们倒也贴心，没有再出来闹他。

不知睡了多久，半梦半醒间，门口忽然传来一阵敲门声。

“尹昉？你休息了吗？”

尹昉缓缓睁开眼睛，发现外面的天空已经暗下来。

他揉了揉发昏的大脑，又从抽屉里找出新的抑制贴贴在后颈，这才拖着沉重的身体去开门。

客厅的灯光有些刺眼，尹昉眯着眼睛问，“什么事？”

“不舒服吗？”黄景瑜看起来很是慌张，“下午给你发微信没有回，打电话也不接，来了又发现卧室门锁上了，还以为你出什么事了。”

“睡着了。”alpha身上特有的柑橘味飘了进来，尹昉下意识地往后缩了缩。

黄景瑜松了口气，“不管怎么样，下次还是不要锁卧室门了。”

尹昉低着头嗯了一声，伸手想把门关上。他的身体已经有反应了。

黄景瑜却没有给尹昉关门的机会，他一手撑着了房门说道，“已经七点多了，出来吃晚饭吧。”

尹昉死死抵着门，“我不吃了。”

“那怎么行。”黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，他发现尹昉面色潮红，身体在轻微的发抖，“身上不舒服吗？”

“我没事！”尹昉的语气有些不耐烦，他现在急切地需要关上门再打一针抑制剂。

黄景瑜却没有松开推门的手。alpha的力气本就比omega大，再加上尹昉现在手脚发软，他根本就没有办法和对方抗衡。不过一个晃神，黄景瑜已经推门进来了。

熟悉的信息素越来越近，尹昉身子一抖，觉得抑制剂的药效马上就要消失了。

黄景瑜伸手扶住了尹昉，却被对方一巴掌打了下来，“别碰我。”

黄景瑜被忽如其来的抗拒弄得有些摸不著头脑，不过很快他就发现了这其中的缘由。

房间里omega的信息素似乎要爆表了，浓浓的檀香味像倾泻的洪水般向他涌来，alpha的身体立刻有了反应。

黄景瑜诧异地看着尹昉，“你发情期到了？”

“关你什么事？”omega不自觉地往后退了一步。

黄景瑜一把抓住尹昉的胳膊，“你想硬挺过去吗？”

alpha温热的手掌贴着他的皮肤，尹昉觉得自己得更加难受了，他抖着声音说，“我有抑制剂，不需要你！”

“抑制剂？”黄景瑜一脸不可思议，声音也陡然提高，“你知不知道你现在是什么情况？你还敢打抑制剂？” 

“不用你管！”尹昉用力甩开了黄景瑜。

黄景瑜往前走了一步，想再说些什么，却不小心踢到了一个塑料袋。

袋子里面似乎装着玻璃制品，倒下的时候发出了叮呤咣啷的声音。他借着客厅的灯光看清了脚下的东西，是个黄色的塑料袋。

黄景瑜心头一紧，眼疾手快地抢在尹昉前面把东西捡了起来。

尹昉挺着肚子自然没有黄景瑜动作敏捷，他见对方已经扒开塑料袋，明白自己的秘密无论如何也隐瞒不住了，便一言不发地转身坐在了床沿。

不出黄景瑜所料，那是个专门回收抑制剂和针头的垃圾袋。里面扔了三四瓶抑制剂的空药瓶，还有用过的针头。

随着注射式抑制剂的推广，许多在外工作的omega都会自行注射，这种抑制剂比药片的效果更好，持续时间也更长，但副作用也更多。

黄景瑜忽然想起尹昉家的冰箱里一直有一个不透明的保鲜盒放在最上层的角落里，他的好奇心没那么旺盛，也就从没有随意翻过尹昉家的冰箱。现在想来，抑制剂大约就是一直放在那里的。 

黄景瑜的脸一下冷了下来，他把垃圾袋拎到尹昉的眼前，“尹昉，你疯了？”

尹昉抓着身下的床单，没有说话。

“你能不能想想你自己的身体！”黄景瑜啪的一声反手把垃圾袋扔出门外，“你自己数数里面有多少瓶抑制剂！你知不知道这东西用多了对身体不好！对孩子不好！”

尹昉的脾气也上来了，他仰头瞪着黄景瑜，“那你想让我怎么办？你告诉我，除了抑制剂我还能怎么办？！” 

是啊，没有alpha的omega，除了抑制剂还能怎么办。

沉默片刻后，黄景瑜闭了闭眼睛，像是下定什么决心，“我帮你。”

“什么？”

“我帮你。”黄景瑜深吸了一口气，“前几个月我不知道也就罢了，这一次既然我在这儿，就不会再让你打抑制剂了。”

尹昉咬着下唇，迟疑了一下最终摇了摇头，“不！我自己......”

“尹昉！”黄景瑜打断了他，“是药三分毒，没有人敢保证抑制剂是百分之百安全的。”

抑制剂和普通的西药一样，在孕期是建议禁用的。但这东西毕竟不是处方药，用于不用全在omega自己。

没有研究表明抑制剂一定对胎儿有影响，也没有研究表明是全无影响。就像有的人在孕期吃了阿西匹林会产下畸形胎，有的人却一点事都没有。

尹昉清楚，他在冒险。

在拿一个胜率只有一半的筹码去冒险。

黄景瑜在尹昉旁边坐了下来，握着他发烫的手轻声说，“你相信我，我帮你。”

尹昉缓缓低下头，没有再抗拒。因为他根本没有理由拒绝黄景瑜。

打抑制剂已经是最坏的选择了，无论黄景瑜做什么，都不会比现在更糟糕了。

后颈的抑制贴被撕去，两种信息素在空中急速的碰撞着，融合着。

alpha的柑橘香比催情剂还要奏效，身体里残留的抑制剂像是一瞬间都被清除了，尹昉攀着黄景瑜的脖子，渴望着对方的爱抚与亲吻。

他们侧躺在床上，黄景瑜从身后抱着他，把他整个人都嵌在自己怀里。

此时的omega并不需要极致的前戏。黄景瑜分开他的腿，温柔而又小心翼翼地进入了他的身体。

早就变得湿嗒嗒的后穴畅通无阻，黄景瑜准确的找到了omega的敏感点，几乎次次都撞到了那里。

“嗯...啊...景...景瑜...”快感顺着脊椎骨往上冒，尹昉抓着身下的床单，无意识地呻吟着。

时隔六个月后再次与alpha结合，尹昉像是掉进罂粟田的瘾君子一样，陷入无尽的快感，坠入情欲的深渊。

大概是omega的情绪有所异常，肚子里的两个调皮鬼也出来闹腾了一番，他们在尹昉的肚子里伸着胳膊伸着腿，精神抖擞地四处游动着。

“唔......”尹昉忽然缩着身子，绞紧后穴。

湿热的甬道紧紧吸住正在抽插的分身，黄景瑜被他弄得头皮一麻，倒吸了一口气。他担心尹昉会不舒服，还是停下来哑着嗓子问，“怎么了？”

尹昉的大脑一片混乱，浑身上下的快感只集中在前后两点。他已经顾不了出现的不合时宜的胎动，只想满足自己无尽的欲望。

他抓着黄景瑜的手，与对方十指紧扣，“快...别...别停...”

alpha再次挺着腰臀进进出出。

在高潮来临之前，黄景瑜仅存的一丝理智让他掐着尹昉的腰退了出来，浓稠的精液射在了omega的臀缝间。

尹昉全身泛红，微微颤抖，向后缩在了黄景瑜的怀里。

细细的吻落在尹昉的后颈，alpha特意避开了他的腺体。

“景...景瑜...”尹昉双眼失焦，像是无意识地喊道。

黄景瑜嗯了一声，抱着他享受高潮后的余韵。

“临...临时标...记我吧...”

黄景瑜猛地抬起头，似乎在怀疑自己的耳朵，“你......”

“景瑜...景瑜...”尹昉紧紧握着黄景瑜的手，睫毛在不停的抖动，断断续续地说，“咬...我的...腺...体...”

那一瞬间黄景瑜觉得心脏快要炸开了，砰砰砰地一阵乱跳。

他紧紧盯着尹昉的侧脸，想从那上面找到些痕迹。

尹昉仍然失神地看着前方，嘴唇微张，急急地喘着气。

再也没有丝毫犹豫，黄景瑜低下头咬着omega颈后的腺体，迅速地注入自己的信息素。

他不管这是不是呓语，也不管尹昉会不会后悔。

他只想在这一刻拥有尹昉。


	17. Chapter 17

22.

不同于上一次，第二次被黄景瑜临时标记的omega似乎有些黏人。

黄景瑜抱着紧紧环着自己脖子不松手的尹昉去洗澡，老房子的窄小浴室里没有浴缸，尹昉坐在防滑凳上任由黄景瑜举着花洒帮自己冲洗。清洗后面的时候，omega似乎也没有丝毫的害羞，倒是黄景瑜看见他的臀 / 缝间还留有的点点痕迹，又想起了刚刚殢云尤雨的场景。

脑中的画面刺激着alpha的神经，手掌也不自觉地包住了眼前浑圆挺翘的臀部。

“景瑜？”

黄景瑜像是一下被惊醒了，连忙把手缩了回去，少有的面露窘态。

“我我我...我先出去了...”他把花洒塞到尹昉手里，拽过一条浴巾匆匆围在腰间，逃命似的离开了浴室。

咣叽一声关上浴室门，客厅里的寒气让黄景瑜的大脑瞬间清醒不少，但腿间隆起的欲望却提醒着他刚刚的失态。

他并非是没有自制力的人，以他黄家大少爷的身份，平日里心甘情愿贴上来的omega数都数不清，但每一次他都能冷静而自制地拒绝。

可自从遇见尹昉后，就会莫名其妙地出现各种意料外的状况。

这样无解的问题，最后只能被黄景瑜一股脑地归为尹昉对自己的吸引力太强了。

alpha有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。唯一的浴室被占用着，两间卧室也没有一间是属于他的，实在没有一个合适的地方能自行解决生理问题。

黄景瑜抓起搭在沙发上的衣服套在身上，打算去门口的便利店买盒烟。

外面的雨已经停了，连续半个月都浸在雨水中的天空被冲刷的十分干净，月光皎洁，繁星点点。

便利店里值夜班的是个年轻的学生，听见有客人进来后，他匆匆把正在打游戏的手机放在一旁，说了句欢迎光临。

黄景瑜没有往里走，站在门口看着收银台里面的烟酒架。

“需要什么？”收银员侧过身准备给客人拿东西。

老旧家属院门口的便利店里并没有高档烟，黄景瑜随意挑了包淡味卷烟，又买了一次性打火机。

收银员扫过香烟和打火机的条形码后，问道，“您怎么支付？”

黄景瑜刚掏出手机，又抬眼看到收银台旁边的小货架上摆着的安全 / 套。只犹豫了一秒，他便拿起上面写着“超薄”的长方形小盒子放在收银台上。

滴的一声扫码枪照过条形码，收银员看了眼电脑，“这一款满两件打八折，要不要再带一件？”

黄景瑜没再犹豫，又拿了一盒放在收银台上。

收银员把东西装在透明的塑料袋里递给他，又说了句欢迎下次光临。

黄景瑜在便利店门口点上烟，拎着东西慢吞吞地往回走。

已经九点多了，在住户多半是老人的家属院里几乎见不到人，只偶尔有一两个晚归的年轻人匆匆从黄景瑜身旁走过。

走到楼门口的时候，黄景瑜嘴里的卷烟已经快烧完了，他按灭烟头，扔在了垃圾箱里。他又低头闻了闻衣服，淡味卷烟虽然相比之下没有那么大的味道，但并非没有一点残留的烟味。

许是刚刚抽过烟，黄景瑜的鼻间满满都是烟草味。他分辨不出到底是空气中的烟雾还没有散去，还是自己身上真的有那么大味道，索性把外套脱掉拿在手里，这才抬腿往楼上走。

客厅里的灯开着，尹昉已经洗完澡出来。他坐在沙发上，明显是在等黄景瑜。

黄景瑜站在玄关一时觉得这场景有些尴尬，临时标记后的AO不是抱在一起耳鬓厮磨，也不是准备开始下一次，而是omega自己洗澡，alpha跑到楼下抽烟。

alpha懊恼地揉了揉眉心，他到底都在干些什么啊。

尹昉看起来有些疲惫，他扫了眼黄景瑜手上的塑料袋，问道，“出去买东西了？”

“去了趟门口的便利店。”黄景瑜把带有烟味的外套挂在了玄关。

“怎么不说一声？还以为有......”尹昉说到一半忽然停了下来，因为他看清了透明塑料袋里的东西。

黄景瑜注意到对方的视线，下意识地把塑料袋往背后藏了藏。他又觉得这样做反而显得心虚，索性心一横直接把袋子里的东西拿了出来，“那个...以后可能还会用到...”

尹昉收回视线，垂下眼睛。片刻后，像是认同黄景瑜的话般，他轻轻点了点头，“放卧室里吧。”

对方默认接受的态度倒是让黄景瑜一时没有反应过来，他愣了两秒才呆呆地说了句好，拿着东西转身进了卧室。

拉开床头柜的抽屉，黄景瑜意料之中地看见了抑制剂和抑制贴。

他想起了尹昉左臂上并在一起的三个针眼，毫不犹豫地抓起注射式的抑制剂扔进了垃圾袋。抽屉里取而代之的是两盒安全 / 套。

黄景瑜放好东西出来的时候，尹昉正开着冰箱门找东西。

他一边挽起袖子，一边问尹昉，“想吃什么？我来做。”

“什么都行，只要快一点。” 尹昉从冰箱门后面探出头，“可能是饿了，宝宝这会儿有点闹。”

黄景瑜闻言立刻紧张了起来，“很不舒服吗？”

尹昉笑着摇了摇头，“没事，正常的胎动而已。”

虽然听omega这么说，但没有一点经验的黄爸爸还是赶紧推着尹昉去外面休息，又不放心的帮他盖了条毯子，拿了靠枕垫在腰后面，这才转身进厨房做晚饭。

与其说是晚饭到不说是宵夜了，黄景瑜端着盘子出来的时候已经十点多了 。

尹昉闭着眼睛半躺在沙发上，呼吸平稳，显然是睡着了。

“昉儿，”黄景瑜轻轻地拍了拍他，“起来吃饭吧。”

“唔......”眼皮虽然轻微地抖了抖，但尹昉并没有睁开眼睛。

“吃完饭再睡，”黄景瑜柔声哄着他，“折腾这么久，再不吃东西要难受了。”

尹昉不情愿地睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊间伸手让alpha抱，“不想动。”

虽说尹昉比之前重了十多斤，但对于在练柔术时能轻松抓起比自己重几十斤的对手来个背负投的黄景瑜来说，抱起比自己轻的omega根本不在话下。

黄景瑜把尹昉抱到餐桌前，盛好粥，把筷子和勺子递给他。

莴笋虾仁、清炒芥兰和蔬菜粥，都是清淡养胃又不容易积食。

尹昉又困又饿，不过喝了半碗粥，他就开始打哈欠，用筷子夹虾仁还手一抖吧唧掉了。

黄景瑜有些哭笑不得地看着掉在桌子上的虾仁，“我做饭也没有那么难吃吧。”

“困。”尹昉揉了揉眼睛。

黄景瑜又心疼他又想笑，看着他强撑着吃饭完，才把困得头都快栽到盘子里的尹昉抱上床。

alpha身上的柑橘味让omega异常安心。尹昉神使鬼差地抓住正在帮自己盖被子的黄景瑜，嘟囔道，“不许走......”

黄景瑜一愣，随后反手握着尹昉，“好，我不走。”

他又安抚般地拍了拍omega，“你睡吧。”

尹昉这才卷着被子沉沉睡下。

看着温顺又会撒娇的尹昉，黄景瑜只觉得不真切。自从认识他到现在这大半年里，似乎只有这一晚他才像是个omega。

卧室里的床不过才一米二，刚才他们在双双侧躺还贴得严丝合缝的情况下才堪堪挤在单人床上，若是说正儿八经的睡觉，那是绝不可能同时容下两个成年男人。

黄景瑜半坐半躺在床上，一半屁股都悬在外面。艰难地维持了十多分钟后，看着身侧的人呼吸逐渐变得平稳，他才关上床头灯悄悄地退出房间。

虽然疲惫，黄景瑜却没有立即休息。厨房里的锅碗瓢盆还没收拾，刚刚换下的床单衣服正堆在沙发上，就连浴室的地板都还没有来得及打扫。

揉了揉发酸的后腰，黄景瑜卷起袖子开始收拾残局。

家务活说难不难，说简单也绝不简单。

十指不沾阳春水的黄大少爷花了快两个小时终于把碗刷完，床单洗完，浴室打扫干净。他瘫坐在沙发上觉得自己的腰都快累断了。

拖着疲惫的身体去浴室里洗漱，刚挤上牙膏开始刷牙，寂静的黑夜里忽然传来砰朗一声，像是什么东西掉在地上了。

黄景瑜反应了两秒，意识到是旁边卧室里发出的声音后，立刻吐掉嘴里的泡沫，草草漱口后推门而出。

快步走到卧室门口，他敲了敲门，“尹昉？”

急促的敲门声落下后，并没有人应声。黄景瑜低头看见门板下面的缝隙里透着光，凝神细听之下，房间里似乎有痛苦的呻吟声。

“我进来了。”黄景瑜没再犹豫，伸手转动了门把手。

卧室里的床头灯开着，黄景瑜一眼就看清了屋内的景象。尹昉一手撑着床，正挣扎着想要坐起来，他的表情很是痛苦，五官皱在了一起，额头还冒着虚汗。

从未见过这种状况的黄景瑜慌了，他三步并作两步走到床前，“怎么了？哪不舒服？”

“腿...腿抽筋了...”大概是还处于半梦半醒间，尹昉的声音有些不稳，“...左...腿...”

黄景瑜赶紧掀开被子，卷起尹昉左腿的睡裤，一手握住他抽筋的大脚趾，一手握住因为痉挛而变硬的小腿肚，慢慢伸直小腿。大约过了十几秒，尹昉的小腿渐渐放松了下来，抽筋的脚趾也恢复了正常。

黄景瑜松了口气，“还难受吗？”

在熟睡中被惊起的尹昉这会儿正闭着眼睛靠在床头，似乎又睡着了。

原本放在床头柜上的保温杯掉在了地板上，大概是尹昉急着想要打开床头灯的时候不小心挥手碰掉了。

黄景瑜弯腰把保温杯捡起来，又上前柔声说道，“昉儿，躺下再睡。”

小痣随着眼皮抖了抖，尹昉半睁着眼，借着黄景瑜的力慢慢躺了下来，无意识地嘟囔道，“腿疼......”

黄景瑜帮尹昉盖好被子，“你安心睡吧。”

尹昉向右翻了个身，抓着轻薄的羽毛枕垫在肚子下面。

黄景瑜侧坐在床尾，把手伸进被子里，隔着睡裤揉捏着尹昉酸痛的小腿。

他大约也知道，到了晚上尹昉的小腿经常抽筋。他在长沙的时候，有时也会帮尹昉按按腿，可至于抽筋的频率和程度到底有多严重，他却是不清楚。

直到今天晚上，他才亲眼看见被孕期这些说大不大说小不小的问题所折腾的尹昉，有多难熬。

其实最近这两周来长沙，黄景瑜总觉得尹昉有些神思倦怠、身体乏力。

他问过几次，尹昉只说是晚上睡得不太安稳，让他不用担心。他又上网搜遍了各种孕婴网站，都说孕期睡不好是常事，提出的建议也多半是改善饮食、放松心情、alpha多陪伴。

不过，就连这些空泛的建议，黄景瑜也无法照做。尹昉之前在北京请的营养师在临走前开了份食谱，每段时间吃什么尹昉自己心里有数，他完全插不上嘴。放松心情就更不用说，他最摸不准的就是尹昉的脾气。就连最简单的alpha多陪伴这条他也做不到，周五去周一回几乎是他最大限度的陪伴了，随着与林氏合作项目的正式启动，他去长沙的时间只会越来越少。

黄景瑜有时候觉得，自己的存在对尹昉来说似乎真的没什么用。

从去年十一月到现在这将近六个月里，他根本就没有尽到一个准爸爸的责任。生理上也好心理上也好，所有的重担和压力都由尹昉自己承担，他一点忙都帮不上。

他觉得尹昉说的对，其实他根本就没有做好成家当爸爸的准备，仓促结婚这个选择对他们两个人来说都不是最佳的。

“唔......” 睡梦中的尹昉忽然缩了缩身体。

黄景瑜停下按摩的手，扭头见他没有要醒来的意思，只是皱着眉头抚了抚肚子。

二十周后的胎动越来越频繁，小家伙们也越来越喜欢在晚上闹腾。尹昉也曾提过几次，说孩子就像是夜猫子，专挑在晚上出来活动。

黄景瑜犹豫了一下，像尹昉一样把手放在了他的肚子上，试图安抚活泼的宝宝们。

只是这手掌下的感觉与第一次胎动时，被尹昉形容像是小鱼吐泡泡不同，此刻的手掌下有明显的跳动。

黄景瑜不禁屏住呼吸，专心感受两个宝宝的翻身打闹，小山包似的肚子打着圈地突突突跳动。

他忽然眼眶一热。

六个月以来，这是他第一次真真切切地感受到宝宝们的存在。

他没有去过医院，没有见过B超单，就连近距离的接触到孩子们也只在初次胎动那天。之后，他虽然攒了一大堆想要给孩子说的话，却一直没有勇气再次抚上尹昉的肚子。

五分钟后，掌下重归平静，尹昉也放松下来，呼吸逐渐平稳。

黄景瑜缩回自己因为激动而有些发抖的手，坐在床沿平静自己的心跳。

过了一会儿，他关上床头灯，放轻脚步往外走。不过在关门关到一半时，黄景瑜却忽然停了下来。

在黑暗中犹豫片刻后，他又把门打开了。

他去客厅抱起平日用的被褥进了卧室，铺在了尹昉的床边。

他不知道后半夜会不会再出现什么状况，也不知道自己在这儿到底有没有用，他只知道守在尹昉旁边他会更安心 

他想他能做的或许就只有这些了。

这一夜尹昉睡得倒是安稳，小腿没有再次痉挛，也很少翻身，一觉睡到了快晌午。

阳光穿过厚重的窗帘，随着窗外的喧闹声一起洒进了卧室。

尹昉一手撑着床，一手托着腰缓缓坐了起来，下床后却发现自己双脚踩到的不是硬邦邦的地板，而是一个软垫。

他眯着眼睛往地下看，发现地上铺着黄景瑜的被褥。

空气中并没有什么难闻的味道，而是弥漫着标记自己的alpha身上特有的柑橘味。

omega不自觉地深吸一口气。

这是alpha昨夜留在身边的证据。

尹昉站起来伸了个懒腰，一夜的好眠令他神清气爽，一扫疲倦。

今天难得是个大晴天。


	18. Chapter 18

23.

比起进入雨季的长沙，“春雨贵如油”这句话用在北京那是再恰当不过了。

自从四月初下了两场雨，往后的日子里帝都的天空连一片乌云都不曾出现过。气温也趁着艳阳高照时连连攀升，有几日的温度已经直逼三十度了。

在南北两地来回奔波的黄景瑜仿佛穿插在两个季节里，轻薄的衬衣已经穿在身上，压风的外套却也不敢收起来。

他的心情也像极了两地的天气，站在春夏之交，时晴时雨。

尹昉对他的态度如旧，并没有因为生理上的牵绊而在感情上有所依赖。只是在第二天晨起时，给他说了句谢谢。

黄景瑜也摸不明白这句谢谢到底是为了什么。

临时标记之后他们谈过一次。尹昉答应让黄景瑜帮自己度过分娩前的发 / 情期，黄景瑜也同意尹昉把片剂的抑制剂留下。

除此之外，他们没再提过别的。

但要说他们之间的关系毫无进展，那也是假的。

不知从什么时候起，他们之间达成了一种默契，每隔一天就会通一次电话，偶然也会把语音通话换成视频通话。

尹昉整日在家，也没什么大事，他和黄景瑜的聊天内容也逐渐从生活琐事过渡到了宝宝身上。

从起什么样的乳名顺口到起什么寓意的大名好听，从奶粉牌子的挑选到婴儿房的布置，从回北京后谁来照顾宝宝们到学区房的选择，这些事情尹昉总能絮絮叨叨说上好久。

四月中旬，黄景瑜因为工作繁忙没能按时去长沙，他也因此错过了孕中期的大排畸检查，没有像其他爸爸一样拿着手机把四维彩超录下来。

不过尹昉把四维彩超的刻盘转成手机视频发给了黄景瑜。

视频里的双胞胎头朝下，脸对着脸。他们张嘴打着哈欠，小短腿还时不时地踢腾两下。

一段不到两分钟的视频被黄爸爸一天内循环播放了几十次，在公司忙累了要掏出手机看一看，晚上回到家没人打扰，更是抱着手机不放手。

第一次看视频的黄景瑜先是眼圈发红，而后又吸着鼻子傻笑。

六个月的四维彩超虽然能看清孩子的五官，但说到底视频里宝宝都是又黄又皱。奈何爸爸看孩子越看越爱，黄景瑜一边看视频一边截图保存，要不是怕被人发现，他甚至想把手机壁纸换成宝宝们的截图。

小孟是黄景瑜身边唯一知道这事的人，自然而然地也就成了黄景瑜唯一可以炫耀孩子的人。他被逼着看了一次又一次的视频截图，听了一遍又一遍的“孩子长得真好看”。

小孟觉得脑仁子直疼，丝毫看不出皱皱巴巴的胎儿到底哪里好看了。他只求老板把照片藏好，不要被有心人看到。

随着月份越来越大，尹昉的身子变得越来越沉，大大小小的问题也随之而来。

先是腰疼，后是脚肿，有时坐久了或是站久了还会腿麻。这些问题尹昉觉得自己还能轻松应对，无非是白天多注意一下。但半夜的频繁胎动和小腿抽筋却把他折腾的几乎不能安眠。

虽说他的身体还算柔软，平日里做瑜伽的时候也能伸手碰到自己的脚。但半夜熟睡中的忽然痉挛却让他很难立即坐起来，伸手按摩腿也变得十分不容易。黄景瑜不在身边的时候，他常常只能强忍着疼痛，硬撑着等抽筋的小腿自己恢复。

不仅是身体上有所不适，就连omega的心情也随着体内激素的变化而起起伏伏。

尹昉开始变得易怒，心情阴晴不定，泪腺似乎也比以前更发达了。常去照顾儿子的尹爸爸也是迁就着他，小心说话。

黄景瑜因为工作繁忙连着三周都没有去长沙，对于尹昉的脾气是越来越摸不准。

不过尹昉到还没有隔着手机屏幕冲他发火，只是在一次又一次地听到黄景瑜说周末不能来的时候，脸色变得越来越难看。

四月底的一次视频通话中，尹昉难得的好心情，他主动问起黄景瑜下周二有没有空陪他去产检。

黄景瑜见尹昉终于同意自己去医院后，内心先是不可置信的狂喜，但听到是周二后又是一阵失落和愧疚。

因为好巧不巧，周二上午是公司开例会的日子。

听到黄景瑜说周二不能陪自己去孕检后，尹昉心里的火噌地一下就上来了。他撂下一句“爱来不来”，就干脆利索地结束了视频通话。

尹昉把手机扔到一边，又烦躁地在客厅里走来走去，最后一屁股坐在沙发上，揪着靠枕小声嘀咕道，“谁稀罕他来。”

要是不想来从一开始不要来，现在刚提上裤子就跑得不见人影，算什么alpha。

尹昉越想越觉得委屈，只一个劲儿蹂躏着抱枕出气。

另一边被强行挂断电话的黄景瑜则是一脸懵，他再回拨过去，却只能听见电话里的机械女声不停地在说“您拨打的电话正在通话中”。

而后两天尹昉虽然接了他的电话，但对方不是说“有事”就是“困了要休息”，总之不给黄景瑜说话的机会

他虽然明白尹昉可能会因为自己去不了医院而不高兴，但没想到会生这么大的气。

尹昉去产检的那天早上，黄景瑜刚起床就打电话过去，啰啰嗦嗦地嘱咐尹昉记得吃早餐，又叮嘱对方路上小心，

结果尹昉硬邦邦地说道，“要抽血，不能吃饭。”

“那...那你拿点饼干巧克力，抽完血赶紧吃点东西。”

尹昉冷冷地嗯了一声，又说，“快要迟到了。”

黄景瑜这才不放心地结束通话。

不知是被尹昉这两天的心情所影响，还是别的什么缘故，黄景瑜总觉得有些不安，一整天都心不在焉的。

小孟给他汇报日程安排的时候，他几乎全程低头盯着面前的文件，一句话都没说。等小孟已经收起日程簿了，他还是没任何交代，只有手中的签字笔有一下没一下地敲着桌面。

小孟看着老板一脸魂不守舍的样子，觉得多半和长沙那位有关。

“吵架”是小孟心里冒出来的第一个想法。

虽说老板前一段的心情都不错，但鉴于长沙那位主儿的怪脾气，和老板吵架的可能性实在太大了。

小孟思考了一下，决定从侧面刺探情报，“要提前订周五去长沙的机票吗？”

“嗯？”黄景瑜抬起头，有些茫然，“机票？” 

小孟严重怀疑他刚刚汇报的工作老板都没听进去。

“去长沙的机票啊。”黄景瑜好似才反应过来，“去，这周去长沙。周五下午早一点走，我想赶去陪他吃晚饭。”

小孟暗暗思忖，听老板的语气又不太像是吵架了。

他犹豫了一下问道，“长沙那边都还好吧？”

“挺好的啊，”黄景瑜有些不解，“怎么忽然这样问？”

“其实夫人有打电话过来问您周末都在忙什么，您都两个月没回去吃过饭了。”

黄景瑜皱眉，“我妈？”

大概是黄景瑜的推脱过于含糊，以至于黄太太把电话打到了打理儿子琐碎杂事的助理身上。

他问小孟，“你怎么说的？”

“说是在忙新项目，周末要加班。”

这是实话，最近大半个月黄景瑜确实在加班。

小孟又说，“您还是抽空回去一趟吧。”

“我知道。”黄景瑜放下手中的签字笔，向后靠在椅背上，“明天吧，明天晚上我回去吃饭。”

“可是您明天晚上有饭局。”说着，小孟翻开了日程簿确认老板的行程。

黄景瑜颇为头疼地敲了敲脑袋，他差点忘了明天晚上要和银行的人吃饭。

“今天晚上您没有什么特殊的安排。”小孟提醒道。

黄景瑜一时犹豫了。他知道尹昉这两天心情不好，又记挂着产检结果，原本想晚上早些回去给尹昉打电话。

可再拖下去，又要到周末了。

黄景瑜缓缓呼出一口气，“就今天吧，我一会儿早点回去。” 

听到老板这么说，小孟的心里也瞬间轻松不少，起码近期他不用再想法子搪塞黄太太了。

黄景瑜晚上回家之后免不了又是一通盘问，最后自然全都被他以“和林氏合作过于忙碌”应付了过去。

开饭前黄景瑜起身去洗手间，手机便随意放在了沙发上。等他出来的时候却看见母亲正探头看着自己的手机屏幕。

“妈？”黄景瑜叫了一声。

被抓到偷看儿子手机的黄妈妈有些尴尬，她慌忙坐直身体，不自然地咳嗽了一声，“那个...昉昉发消息了，你过来看看吧。”

黄景瑜快走两步拿起放在沙发上的手机，抬起唤醒的手机屏幕亮了起来。看清推送消息后，他便明白是母亲理解错了。

黄景瑜说道，“这不是他发给我的消息，是他发微博了。”

“微博？那就是所有人都能看到了？”

黄景瑜点了点头，“在网上都能看到。”

一听不是什么私密信息，黄妈妈立刻来了精神，刚刚那点偷看儿子手机的愧疚感也消失了。

她拉着黄景瑜迫不及待地说，“快看看昉昉发了什么？我刚刚大约是看到开车什么的。”

黄景瑜虽只是匆匆扫了一眼，但也注意到了“开车”这两个字，心里顿时有些不安心。便不多犹豫，直接解锁点开了微博。

“刚刚开车在路上车没油了，停在了路中间......”黄妈妈断断续续念着手机屏幕上的字，黄景瑜则一目十行，粗粗扫了一遍。

“......我冒着雨飞速抱到加油站拎了桶油跑回来，结果油箱又打不开......”黄妈妈抬头看了看窗外，北京的暮春风清月朗，不见一片乌云，“今天没下雨啊。”

“他...不在北京...”

“去外地拍戏了？”黄妈妈问道。

黄景瑜支支吾吾道，“也不是......”

黄妈妈觉得吞吞吐吐实在不像是儿子平日的作风，不过还没等黄景瑜再说什么，她已经知道了答案。在这条微博的最后，尹昉指明了自己在长沙。

“他回长沙了？”黄妈妈瞥了眼儿子，“不会是你惹昉昉生气了吧。”

“他只是...只是想休息一段时间...”黄景瑜低头避开母亲的视线。

黄妈妈觉得今日的儿子有些不大对劲。她上下打量着黄景瑜，轻蹙娥眉，“你们吵架了？”

“没......”黄景瑜不自然地摸了摸鼻子。

黄妈妈还想问些什么，却被前来通知晚饭备好的阿姨打断了。

一家三口吃饭也没什么规矩，起筷后便热热闹闹地聊着最近发生的事。

黄妈妈思来想去还是有些不放心，她又问黄景瑜，“真的吵架了？”

黄景瑜夹菜的手一顿，“也不算是，只是...有些分歧罢了。”

黄妈妈无视丈夫询问的目光，说道，“我知道谈恋爱吵架是在所难免的，但不管怎么样，不能两地分开太久，明白吗？” 

这一晚上黄景瑜明显心不在焉。尤其是饭后撤掉餐盘，换成助消化的山楂茶后，他几乎没再说什么话，手指不安地搓着茶杯壁，只偶尔应上几句，眼睛也不停地瞄向一旁的立式钟表。

他心里有些急，也有些不安。按常理说，既然尹昉回家后还有心情发这么长的微博，多半是没有什么事，但他终归想亲耳听到“没问题”这三个字。 

黄爸爸发现了儿子有些坐立不安，便问道，“着急回去吗？”

“啊？”黄景瑜猛地回头看着父亲，有些慌张。

“估计是慌着回去和昉昉打电话吧。”黄妈妈调笑道，“毕竟你们现在两地分居。”

“妈，我......”被母亲戳穿的黄景瑜有些尴尬。

“哎呦，还不好意思了。”黄妈妈一脸我明白的表情，“妈妈能理解，你爸去外地出差的时候，我也最盼着晚上那通电话。”

“那个...我明天要开会，一会儿回去还要整理资料。”

然而黄景瑜的这句解释反而有些此地无银三百两的意思。

黄爸爸无奈地看着身旁抿嘴偷笑的太太，又对儿子说，“既然有事要忙，那就早点回去吧。时间也不早了。”

见父亲发话许他走，黄景瑜忙不迭地站了起来。

黄妈妈拉着儿子的手把他送到门口，又叮嘱他少吃外卖，好好照顾自己，才依依不舍地摆手让他上车。

黄爸爸和太太并肩站在一起，看着儿子发动车子，“听你们刚刚的意思，尹昉现在不在北京？”

“他回老家，怎么了？”黄妈妈觉得有些奇怪，她可不认为黄爸爸会无缘无故地关心起尹昉来。

“不在也好。”

黄妈妈闻言轻蹙眉头，刚想说些什么却见黄景瑜降下了车窗，扬声跟父母说再见。

她冲儿子摆了摆手，看着车窗重新升上去才扭头看向丈夫，“你什么意思？”

黄爸爸看着渐渐消失的车尾灯，说道，“老爷子最近准备开始张罗景瑜的婚事，前些天也问了我的意思。”

“所以呢？”黄妈妈的声音冷了几分。

“他跟尹昉既然吵架了，你就别跟着劝了。他们俩的事能断就断了吧。”

“我知道爸爸看重你，也看中景瑜，平日对我这个儿媳妇也格外亲厚。但我丑话说在前面，景瑜的婚事，我绝不会让他插手。”黄妈妈瞪了丈夫一眼，踩过院前铺的鹅卵石，转身往家走。

黄爸爸皱了皱眉头，抬腿跟上太太，“怎么是插手？就是因为爸喜欢景瑜，才要亲自挑孙媳妇的。尹昉再好，单就家世也过不了老爷子这一关。”

“你当真以为我仅仅是在意尹昉和景瑜能不能成吗？我最在意的是儿子能不能幸福。这个人可以是尹昉，也可以是其他人，但绝不能是你们硬塞给他的人。”

黄爸爸头疼地揉了揉眉心，“说不定景瑜会喜欢的。”

黄妈妈进了家门后，径直往楼上走，“爸既然把公司的大权交给你，也是交给景瑜的意思。我知道你们是希望他的另一半能让他的事业锦上添花。以后景瑜要是自己愿意和富家omega结婚，这是最好的结果，可要是他不愿意，谁也不能勉强他。”

“小琪......”黄爸爸无奈地唤着太太的名字。

黄妈妈站在楼梯上居高临下地看着丈夫，语气强硬，“所以，也请你转告爸爸，景瑜的婚事，就不劳他老人家操心了。”


	19. Chapter 19

24.

黄景瑜从父母家出来没多久就遇上了红灯。他踩下刹车，拿起扔在副驾座位上的手机给尹昉打电话。

手机的另一端嘟嘟嘟响了好多声，也没有人应答。直到一个熟悉的女声说着“您拨打的电话暂时无人接通”，黄景瑜才不甘心地扣掉电话。

他看了眼汽车仪表盘上的时间，还不到九点。按理说，这个点儿尹昉应该还没有休息。

于是在等下一个红灯时，黄景瑜换成微信语音通话。

这次等待的时间依旧漫长，屏幕上显示的文字从“正在等待对方接受邀请”变成了“对方手机可能不在身边，建议稍后再次尝试”，还是没有人应答。

黄景瑜的食指哒哒哒地敲着方向盘，并没有因为屏幕上的提示文字而取消通话邀请。坚持不懈地等待了一分钟后，语音通话的请求终于被接受了。

“喂？”

黄景瑜忙点开免提，“休息了吗？”

“刚刚在洗澡，你一直不停地打电话，隔着门都听见了，吵死了。”尹昉似乎也打开了免提，电话里传来了些许杂音和回声。

听到尹昉刚洗完澡后，黄景瑜下意识地皱了皱眉头，“你今天不是抽血了，怎么还洗澡？针眼遮住了吗？怎么不知道注意一下？万一感染就麻烦了。”

“胳膊上扎了一针而已，现在连针眼都找不到了，另一只手举着花洒避开就行了，不用那么夸张地谨遵医嘱。”听到黄景瑜在关心自己，尹昉的语气缓和了一些，“再说今天在医院待了一天，回来总不能不洗澡吧，脏死了。” 

“早上抽血检查了什么？”

“糖尿病筛查。”

“检查结果都没问题吧。”黄景瑜向右转弯，上了高架桥。

尹昉哼哼了两声，“放心，你两个崽的各项指标都很正常。”

“你呢？身体有没有不舒服？”

黄景瑜不提还好，一提这个尹昉心里的委屈就全上来了。

整个四月份他只见过黄景瑜一面。被临时标记的omega缺少alpha的陪伴，无论是心理还是生理总有些不痛快。他在医院看到别的alpha陪omega产检，就没由的觉得碍眼，听见医生嘱咐他多让alpha陪着，就觉得医生聒噪。

他把这三周里的每一次腰酸背疼，每一次心情郁结，一股脑地赖在了黄景瑜的头上。

没错，全怪黄景瑜。

尹昉心里委屈，说话的语气也不自觉的生硬了起来，“你放心，我吃得好睡得香，肩能抗手能提，健步如飞，中气十足。”

黄景瑜无奈地看了看手机上尹昉的微信头像，默默地叹了口气。他怎会没有听出对方说的是气话，他只是不明白自己又哪句话说错了。

“尹昉，我很担心你的身体。”

尹昉冷哼了一声，没有说话。

气氛一时变得有些尴尬，黄景瑜揉了揉眉心，又说道，“我看到你今天发的微博了。你怎么一个人开车去医院了？”

“不开车怎么去？打车吗？你生怕没人认出我来吗？”尹昉的语气还是冲得不行。

“你已经七个月了，怎么能自己开车上路？”

“肚子还没顶到方向盘，脚也能踩到刹车，怎么就不能自己开车上路。” 

“我看你还说走到一半车没油了，今天长沙下着雨，你怎么还跑去加油站？”他不敢想象尹昉怎么冒雨跑到加油站，又拎着油桶跑回来。

“当时我停在路口，堵着后面的路，总不能慢慢吞吞地走到加油站吧。”

“要不要明天再去医院看看？”黄景瑜仍旧不大放心。

“我自己的身体我自己清楚，哪有那么娇贵。”

黄景瑜又问尹昉，“交警就没有说什么吗？”

尹昉理直气壮道，“没有啊，他只是说让我以后开车小心点。”

黄景瑜一时也不知该说什么好。他被尹昉跟吃了火药似的态度呛得心烦，怕再说下去两个人会忍不住吵起来。又叮嘱两句“好好照顾自己”，便结束了通话。

但挂掉电话的黄景瑜并没有放下心来。其实比起尹昉的肚子有没有顶到方向盘，或路人有没有认出尹昉，他更担心的是尹昉的反应力。他害怕今天只是没有看到燃油表，下次搞不好就是把油门当刹车。

一想到尹昉还会自己单独开车出去，黄景瑜就觉得不安心。既然自己无法正面劝说尹昉放弃开车，那便只能选择曲线救国。

他来长沙的这几个月里也曾在周五晚上和尹爸爸打过几次照面。尹老先生对他倒没有摆过什么脸色，说话也是和声和气，双方也因为有了尹昉这个牵绊而互相留了电话。

黄景瑜准备好措辞，在第二天上午鼓足勇气打电话给岳父。他先是嘘寒问暖了好一会，然后把尹昉开车没注意油表以至于停在半路的事添油加醋地说了一遍。

尹爸爸听完的反应和黄景瑜一样，也觉得后怕，担心儿子自己开车出去再出什么事。

在这件事上尹爸爸倒没有那么和气了，干脆利落地把尹昉的车钥匙没收，车也直接开回自己家了。

这车是尹爸爸以前上班时用的，自从去年他退休后，平日也很少再开车了，这才让回长沙的尹昉把车开走，以便儿子出行。

他一向觉得儿子为人稳重，开车也是小心谨慎，才没有多想孕期开车到底合不合适。谁知尹昉却犯了把油烧干，无法启动这种让人哭笑不得的错误。

尹爸爸又特意叮嘱儿子，以后再出门，他亲自当司机。

没了代步工具也不好总是麻烦父亲的尹昉越发懒得动弹，他的肚子越来越大，出门本就不方便，现在更是恨不得连着一周都不下楼，只偶尔趁着月光在家属院里溜达溜达。

这件事尹昉倒还没想过是黄景瑜悄悄“告密”，虽然尹爸爸不用微博，但平常也会隔三差五在网上搜一搜有关儿子的消息。尹昉只以为是父亲随手在网上搜到的，也没有多想。

五月的第一个周四，尹昉在电话里听到黄景瑜说明天要来长沙时，压下自己嘴角的笑容，故意装作一副无所谓的样子说道，“如果工作太忙就不要来了。” 

第二天下午尹昉特意找借口支走了前来照顾自己的父亲，又亲自出门买菜，忙了两个小时准备晚餐。

他把煲汤的火调小后，慢悠悠地走到电视柜旁，拿起放在上面充电的手机，准备发消息问黄景瑜走到哪里了，却发现屏幕上有两条未读消息和一个未接来电。

这三个消息都来自同一个人。

第一条微信是黄景瑜在一个多小时前发的，他说因为下午公司有急事处理，把飞机改签到了晚上七点半，让尹昉不用等他吃饭。

第二条微信是几分钟前，黄景瑜说他已经准备登机了，又嘱咐尹昉早点休息。

而未接来电的时间是在这两条消息之间，大概是见尹昉迟迟不回微信才打的。

只是尹昉的手机在出门时调成了震动，回家后也没有及时换成铃声，再加上厨房里开着抽油烟机，噪音不小，也就没有听见任何消息提示。

尹昉扭头看着已经摆上桌的晚餐，虽然道道都是自己的拿手菜，他却忽然觉得胃口全无。

他一向自认为是洒脱的人，对待感情也都是拿得起放得下。他讨厌恋爱中的猜忌、不信任和胡思乱想，所以在之前的恋爱中他都是百分百的信任对方。他没有揣测过对方的心思，没有盘问过对方的私事，哪怕因为他在外地拍戏而四五个月不见面，他也没觉得多难熬。

但这一段时间，他却总会忍不住地胡思乱想。

他会去猜黄景瑜的心思，会在网上关注黄氏的有关新闻，会去想黄景瑜不来长沙到底是不是因为工作繁忙。

他的理智告诉自己，黄景瑜不来是好事，趁机了断是好事。但他的心里又无比期待每个周末的到来。

尹昉也没有回消息，他放下手机后，去厨房给自己盛了碗饭。

桌上的每一道菜都称得上是色香味俱全，尹昉却只吃了离自己最近的两道素菜。他吃的很慢，也几乎没有出声，一点点地夹起碗里的米饭，细嚼慢咽。

吃完饭后，尹昉像往常一样把自己的碗筷刷干净，其余的菜通通收进了冰箱里。

天已经黑透了，暮春的夜晚惠风和畅，温度宜人，楼下聚满了遛狗遛娃和散步消食的人，不远处也隐隐传来广场舞的声音。

尹昉翻了几页心理学的书就觉得无趣，又换成了小说，可看了五六页又扔到了一边。

楼下小孩子的嬉笑吵得他头疼。尹昉烦躁地关上阳台门，拉上窗帘，索性回卧室卷着被子睡觉。

躺在床上的尹昉并没有安心入睡，起初是两个精力充沛的小家伙出来闹腾了一番，后来慢慢睡着后，又总是莫名的被惊醒。

夜越来越深，窗外也渐渐安静了下来。

十一点多黄景瑜进门时，尹昉几乎是在钥匙转动的那一刻就被惊醒。他缓缓睁开眼睛，凝神听着外面的动静。 

他听见黄景瑜开灯，换鞋，放东西，然后悄悄地打开了他的卧室门。

尹昉依旧保持着原来的姿势没有动。

站在门口的黄景瑜探头进来，他借着客厅的灯光看见床上的人背对着门侧躺，除了被子有微微地起伏外没有任何动静，似乎已经沉沉睡去。

犹豫了一下，黄景瑜还是轻手轻脚地走进卧室，把放在衣柜里的被褥拿了出来。

自从上一次他帮omega渡过发 / 情期后，他的床铺就默认铺在了尹昉的床边，被褥也放进了卧室的衣柜。

尹昉闭着眼睛听到衣柜开合和布料摩擦的声音，然后是刻意放轻的脚步声，等到卧室门重新关上后，他撑着床缓缓坐了起来，盯着床下的地板出神。

这一夜，屋里屋外的两个人都是辗转难眠。

尹昉凌晨起夜的时候，黄景瑜还没有睡着。他也像尹昉一样，闭着眼睛装睡，静静听着房门开了又合。

凌晨四五点才渐渐有睡意的尹昉再次醒来时已经是晌午了。他拖着昏沉的脑袋走出房门，发现黄景瑜正站在阳台上打电话。

黄景瑜自然也看见了尹昉，他微微一怔，而后像心虚似的扭头避开了尹昉的视线。

尹昉垂下眼睛，门牙咬着嘴唇留下了浅浅的痕迹。他端起昨晚喝剩下的凉开水，一饮而尽。

几分钟后，黄景瑜拉开阳台门走了进来，“饿了吧，我现在去做午饭。”

他把手机放在茶几上，挽起袖子往厨房走，到门口时又忽然停下脚步，用不自然的目光看着尹昉，“那个...我看见冰箱里的菜了，抱歉...我...昨天没有赶回来陪你吃饭。”

尹昉抿了抿嘴，然后冲着黄景瑜微微一笑，“没什么，本来我爸说要留下吃饭的，只是后来有急事又走了。”

黄景瑜抓了抓头发，也不知道该说些什么，只嗯了一声，便去做饭了。

说是做饭，其实就是把昨晚剩下的菜热了热。不过十几分钟，四菜一汤就上桌了。

他们之间的气氛仿佛又回到了数月前，没有交流，只低头自己吃自己的。

快要吃完时，黄景瑜轻咳了一声，打破了餐桌上的沉默，“那个...我爷爷前几天找我谈了谈，他说希望我在三十岁之前能成家。”

尹昉正在夹菜的手一顿，没有说话。

黄景瑜看了看尹昉的脸色，又说道，“你知道的，我爷爷这一辈都把孩子看的很重要，他希望我能早点结婚，早点有孩子。如果我没有合适的人选，他就打算安排我去相亲。”

沉默半晌，尹昉低声说道，“你年纪也不小了，是该考虑结婚的事了。”

黄景瑜绷直了身体看着坐在对面的人，心里既期待又紧张。

尹昉头也不抬地说，“黄老先生亲自选的omega，自然是与你各方面都般配。”

黄景瑜的脸迅速垮了下来，他直直地盯着尹昉，冷着声音问，“你真的这么想？”

“如果你担心对方介意我的存在，我可以通知尹雪尽快发布分手声明。”

“我知道了。”黄景瑜闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，然后放下筷子站了起来，“我还有些事，出去一趟。”

黄景瑜快步从尹昉面前走过，他抓起玄关的钥匙，踩上鞋子就推门而出。

尹昉一动不动地坐在餐桌前，盯着自己面前的碗筷。

片刻后，他缓缓拿起筷子去夹离自己最近的嫩豆腐。可那盘嫩豆腐却像是专门和他作对似的，不是夹碎了就是从筷子中间滑了下来。

这样反复几次后，尹昉失了耐心，啪的一声把筷子拍在桌子上。

他弯下腰，把头埋在臂弯中。


	20. Chapter 20

25.

黄景瑜咣当一声关上了尹昉家的大门。脚上踩着还没来得及完全穿上的皮鞋，后脚跟的沿口凹了下去。

他也没有弯腰提鞋，就这样穿着家居服，趿着正装皮鞋，站在楼道里，对着窗户口抽烟。

他没地方可去，也没事情可办。整个长沙城，他只认识这么一门一户。

午后的家属院里很安静，树下的藤椅上一个人都没有，只有麻雀站在树杈上叽叽喳喳地叫。

抓在手里的手机震了两下。

抬起唤醒的屏幕上显示着黄妈妈发来的消息，她问儿子晚上有没有空回父母家吃饭。

黄景瑜看着微信上的消息，莫名的一阵烦躁。他用力地按下锁屏键，又猛吸了一口手里的香烟。

自从上星期爷爷和他提起结婚的事，母亲就开始催他尽早把尹昉带回家。

黄景瑜只能说尹昉还在长沙陪家人，近期也没有回北京的打算。没想到黄妈妈一听更精神了，立刻准备了东西，打算飞到长沙见亲家。

黄爸爸晚上回家时，被拿着长清单清点礼物的太太吓了一跳，立刻打电话把儿子叫了回来。父子俩整整劝了一个晚上，才打消了黄妈妈第二天就买机票飞长沙的念头。

但这并不意味着黄妈妈就此放弃了想要见尹昉的想法。

这几天她颇为频繁的给黄景瑜打电话、发微信，说来说去就是一个意思——问他什么时候把尹昉带回家。

其实黄景瑜明白，母亲这么做是为自己好。只要她见过尹昉，无论其他人赞不赞同他们俩的事，爷爷起码不会再逼着他去相亲了。

在母亲一次又一次的催促当中，黄景瑜的心里也开始动摇了。他不止一次地想趁此机会把怀孕的事和盘托出，也不止一次地想把尹昉带回北京。

他想，尹昉已经愿意让他去医院陪着产检，愿意把四维彩超发给他，也愿意和他聊宝宝以后的事情。这些迹象是不是表明，尹昉的未来里或许是有他的。

他抱着这样的希望飞到长沙，带着满心的期待和尹昉提起结婚的事。可没想到，对方却毫不犹豫地浇灭了他心中跳动的火苗。

尹昉说的每一个字都在告诉他，他的这些念头，都是痴心妄想。

尹昉从头到尾都没有对他动过心。

灭掉手中的烟头，黄景瑜点开微信，用尽量平和的语气告诉母亲，他今天晚上有其他事。

可信息发过去没两分钟，黄妈妈的电话就到了。

黄景瑜刚划开接听键，一个字都没来得及说，母亲急慌慌的声音就传了过来，“今天是周六，你怎么就不能回家了？你回家一趟这么难吗？”

“妈，我......”

黄妈妈打断了儿子还没说出口的解释，“你知不知道自从爷爷松口说让你相亲后，我的手机都快被打爆了。那些十年八年没联系过的人，都抢着来问你的情况，还旁敲侧击地问你跟昉昉是不是已经分手了。”

其实不只是黄妈妈，就连黄景瑜自己也收了不少莫名其妙的关心，而这些关心都牢牢集中在他的感情生活上。现在圈里不少人都在传，黄家老爷子张罗着给黄景瑜相亲，是因为不看好尹昉。

黄景瑜揉了揉眉心，“你推了说不知道不就行了。”

“我推了？那是我推了就能行的吗？我可告诉你，你爷爷看中了沈氏重工的小儿子，你爸也挺喜欢他的。咱们家和沈家是旧交，生意上也有来往。你爷爷最近总是和沈老爷子一起出去喝茶。我看等不了几天，就要抓你去相亲了。”

这个沈小少爷比黄景瑜小几岁，是个典型的omega。在黄景瑜的印象里，沈聿自小就是一朵被完美保护的温室花朵，而他上面则有一个极其强势的alpha哥哥。

沈家的生意由沈大少爷全权接手，而沈聿从法国的美院毕业后，在国内开了间画廊，过起了所谓艺术家的生活——用通俗的话讲，就是靠着家里的补贴养活画廊，沈聿自己的一切花销也依赖于他大哥。

黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，“我和尹昉的事早就公开了，沈家怎么会答应？”

“为什么？”黄妈妈气呼呼地说，“当然是因为他们还觉得婚姻应该握在家长手里，而不是孩子的手里。”

黄妈妈说，“总之，你赶紧想办法把这事推了。现在你爸是全力支持老爷子给你张罗婚事。我能管住你爸，又管不住你爷爷。如果你没抗住去见了别的omega，到时候尹昉会怎么想，外人会怎么想。”

尹昉会怎么想？

黄景瑜盯着那扇既熟悉又陌生的大门发怔。

他大概巴不得自己赶紧结婚，这样自己就不会再来纠缠他了。

至于外人会怎么想，尹昉或许也一点都不在乎。

“妈，”黄景瑜的声音听起来轻飘飘的，“你和我爸是不是也是相亲认识的。”

黄妈妈一愣，“是啊，怎么了？” 

“你们不是过得很幸福吗？”

反应过来的黄妈妈气得直跺脚，“黄景瑜！你什么意思？你这是要投降吗？！”

“我看我是皇帝不急太监急！瞎操心！不管你了，不管你了！你爱怎么样怎么样！”黄妈妈啪的一声挂断了电话。

黄景瑜看着手机屏幕自动变暗，静默良久。

在楼道里站了二十多分钟，连抽了三根烟，鼻间浓烈的尼古丁味，连黄景瑜自己都觉得发呛。

他用手挥开眼前还没有散去的烟雾了，又低头闻了闻衣服上的味道。

正站在楼梯上犹豫着要不要去楼下散散味道，顺带再去便利店买盒清口糖，黄景瑜忽然听见砰啷一声，像是什么东西碎了。

隔着防盗门他听得并不真切，不能准确判断出声音到底是从哪里传来的。不过黄景瑜只犹豫了一秒，就掏出钥匙迅速地拧开了大门。

大门的玄关正对着餐厅，黄景瑜一推开门就看见尹昉端了一摞碗筷站在厨房门口，而他的脚下则是四分五裂的陶瓷碎片。

“景...景瑜？”尹昉似乎被忽然闯进来的人吓着了，一时间竟有些不知所措。

“你别动！别动！”黄景瑜甩掉皮鞋，三步并作两步跑向尹昉，“你别动！”

黄景瑜接过尹昉手里的碗筷，放进洗碗槽里。转身看见尹昉依旧直愣愣地站在原地，他的脸色看起来并不太好，眼睛也有些泛红。

黄景瑜有些慌张地抓住尹昉的胳膊，“伤到哪了吗？”

尹昉下意识地摇了摇头。

黄景瑜翻过尹昉的手掌细细检查，确定没有伤到手后，他又问，“划伤脚了吗？”

“没...没有。”

黄景瑜伸手从餐桌上抽出两张湿巾，然后蹲下来小心翼翼地擦拭着溅在尹昉脚背上的菜汁。

确定尹昉没有被碎盘子划伤后，黄景瑜松了一口气。他指着对方溅上菜渣的裤腿说，“去换衣服吧，我来收拾。”

“景瑜，我......” 尹昉忽然拉住了黄景瑜的手腕，似乎有什么话要说。

黄景瑜轻轻挣脱了他，“你先去换衣服吧。”

尹昉看着自己悬在半空的双手，默默地点了点头。

等他换好裤子，一手扶着腰慢慢走到餐厅时，黄景瑜已经把地下的碎片收拾干净了，正挽着袖子准备刷碗。

尹昉站在厨房门口，张了张嘴，却又不知道该说些什么。

过了半晌，黄景瑜率先打破了沉默，“沈氏重工。”

尹昉一愣，“什么？”

黄景瑜说，“他们家的小公子是个omega。”

尹昉撑着后腰的手猛然收紧，修剪整齐的指甲隔着衣服掐住了后背。

他已经明白了对方的意思。

黄景瑜头也不抬，“我爷爷安排的。”

尹昉觉得自己的心脏像是被人重重锤了一下，他捂着心口，眉头猛地缩在了一起。

“其实我从小到大都过着家里安排好的生活。上什么学，学什么专业，毕业后做什么，这些都是早早安排好的。我照着一步步走了过来，也都进行得很顺利。”黄景瑜正在刷碗的手停了下来，“所以，我的婚姻如果也按照被安排的走下去，也没有什么不好。”

是啊，他总是自私地站在自己的角度去审视、去决定这段意外，可他忘了，黄景瑜身为实打实的富三代，其人生轨迹是早就被安排好的。

尹昉缓缓转过身，踉跄着往前走了一步。不知为何，他的眼睛像是被催泪瓦斯喷过一样，迅速挤满了泪水。他觉得身体里一阵翻江倒海，大脑轰鸣，噔噔噔的心跳声在耳边被无限放大。

所有的情绪被一下推了上来，尹昉抓着衣领，弯着腰一阵猛咳嗽。

“尹昉儿？”黄景瑜迟疑地喊道。

尹昉一边摇头，一边断断续续地说，“没...没事...”

他跌跌撞撞地往前走，却咳嗽的更厉害了。他的脸涨得通红，脖子上的青筋也跳了出来，而且胃里也忍不住的一阵恶心。

“尹昉儿？”黄景瑜扔下手里刷了一半的盘子，匆匆洗掉手上的泡沫，快步走了过去。

“没...没事...”尹昉躲过黄景瑜试图覆在他后背的手，捂着嘴迅速走进了洗手间。

他反手锁上洗手间的门，掀开马桶盖一阵干呕，却什么也吐不出来。

“尹昉儿？”黄景瑜在外面急切地敲着门，“你怎么了？”

尹昉撑着洗手台缓缓直起腰来，猛咳和干呕过后，他觉得眼前一阵眩晕，连墙壁都在打着圈的旋转。

黄景瑜的声音越来越急了，“尹昉儿，你把门开开好不好？”

里面的人却没有任何应声。

稍稍缓来过后，尹昉用漱口杯接水漱口，又洗了把脸。

他把脸擦干净，深吸了一口气，然后拧开了反锁的洗手间。

“我没事。”尹昉笑着说。


	21. Chapter 21

26.

五月底的时候，有一个微博热搜在两个小时之内从四十开外一下冲到了前五。

林氏集团的太子爷、巴音布鲁克的车王林臻东和洪氏的少爷、Dong Racing的经理洪阔登记结婚了。

与许多名人结婚、生子、离婚等等私人消息的流出方式一样，这件事也是被人截图林臻东的朋友圈发到了网上。

不过与其他名人选择不回应或工作人员以“不清楚”为借口搪塞媒体不同，林臻东似乎根本就没有打算掩盖这个消息。

在朋友圈的截图出现在微博上不到半小时，Dong Racing的官方微博就配了一张林臻东和洪阔站在落地窗前对视的照片，恭贺老板和经理新婚。

林氏是做能源起家，林老先生几十年来为人一直都很低调。他的独子林臻东虽然在赛车场上高调张扬，但毕竟职业赛车不像其他运动项目一样被普通人所熟知，因此，这位巴音布鲁克的年轻车王并没有得到太多外界的关注。

林臻东真正走进大众视野是在两年前。当时他突发奇想用闲钱赞助了《助你圆梦六十秒》节目，坐在能转圈的红色座椅上成了圆梦大使。

节目一经播出，帅气多金修养好的林臻东就受到了广泛关注。节目的cut频频上热搜，一些娱乐媒体也争相采访他，网友还把他列为omega十大理想型之一。

不过很快就有人从林臻东以前的采访中扒出他早已承认自己并非单身。这条消息一经传出，紧接着就有八卦的记者在采访中问起他的感情问题，而林臻东没有丝毫犹豫，牵起旁边领航员的手大方承认，他就是自己认定的另一半。

于是洪阔也被网友扒了个底朝天。

不过洪阔和林臻东一样，完美的几乎没有任何缺点。

他们从小在一起长大，中学时被一并送到英国读书，后来又一起学赛车。从他们坐进赛车的那一刻起，林臻东的领航员一直是洪阔，洪阔的赛车手也一直是林臻东。

后来有真人秀向林臻东发出邀请，希望他和洪阔一起参加幸福三重奏的拍摄。那时正好年度拉力赛刚刚结束，又拿了双冠军的Dong Racing正处于休息中。林臻东和洪阔一商量，两人都觉得挺不错，权当是休假，便很爽快地答应了。

节目里他们又甜又腻又互相扶持的相处方式，被网友直呼神仙爱情。

所以，林臻东和洪阔登记结婚这件事虽然突然但并不突兀。

Dong Racing的官宣一经发出，#林臻东 洪阔#的搜索量就一路猛飙。

然而，在搜索框内输入关键词后，出现的实时消息除了表示祝贺以外，还有不少关于“为什么结婚”“为什么匆忙结婚”的猜测。这其中最多的，当属奉子成婚。

如今的社会似乎有一种奇怪的风气，公众人物结婚，总免不了被营销号议论猜测一番。一旦omega的穿着稍显宽松，也总是被冠上奉子成婚的名头。

几张洪阔身穿休闲服的照片流出，“疑似怀孕”这几个字就自动跟在了洪阔的后面。

不过林家和洪家似乎并没有压下这件事的打算，连着好几天都能在网上看到营销号有理有据地分析洪阔的肚子。

只有少数的知情人明白，网上的揣测并不是假的。

黄景瑜在居酒屋听到林臻东给洪阔打电话时，差点被林大少爷腻歪的语气酸死。

看着恋恋不舍结束通话的林臻东，他似是不经意地问道，“当爸爸了？”

“是啊。”林臻东傻笑着点了点头。

“真好啊。”黄景瑜笑着拍了拍林臻东的肩膀，“恭喜！”

“我也没想到会这么突然。洪阔把验孕棒拿给我看的时候，我还以为在做梦。有孩子虽然是计划之外，但这个意外是我们等了很久的惊喜。”

黄景瑜见他毫不遮掩的在公众场合提起洪阔怀孕的事，便问道，“不打算公布当爸爸的事？”

林臻东摆了摆手，“我妈说什么不到三个月不让公开，不然不吉利。”

“新婚燕尔又是初为人父，你不回家抱着你的领航员腻歪，找我出来喝酒干什么？”黄景瑜一边翻着菜单一边说道。

“洪阔的父母回国了，他回去住几天。反正我现在回家也没人，还不如找你一起吃晚饭。” 

“你不用回去陪陪岳父岳母？”

“他们都小半年没见，我在反而显得碍事。”

黄景瑜瞥了他一眼，“难道不是因为害怕岳父岳母？”

“我害怕他们干什么。”林臻东一脸自信道，“我和洪阔是从小一起长大的，他们都很喜欢我。所以，我是不用去故意讨好岳父岳母的。”

黄景瑜切了一声，没有理会他。

点过餐后，黄景瑜问他，“打算什么时候办婚礼？到时候别忘了给我发喜帖。”

“就算我忘了你，阔儿也不会忘了你家尹昉。”林臻东没有注意到对方微僵的脸色，接着说道，“婚礼的事是我妈在张罗，暂定在秋天。她啊，现在比谁都积极。本来我和洪阔是计划孩子出生以后再办婚礼，但我妈不同意，说这样显得对洪阔不够重视，免不了会被外面说三道四。她老人家操办的婚礼一定是纯中式的，既盛大又热闹，恨不得让全世界都知道的那种。洪阔喜欢西式婚礼，喜欢和朋友们跳跳舞、唱唱歌，我想好了，等孩子一两岁的时候，再按照洪阔的心意补办一个婚礼。”

看着林臻东眉飞色舞地说着他和洪阔的婚礼，脸上满满的幸福都快要溢出来的样子，黄景瑜再次感叹，外人看着他和林臻东好似都是事业爱情双丰收，其实他们俩从头到脚都是天差地别。

小菜和清酒最先上来。

他们碰杯喝下第一盏酒后，林臻东像是忽然想起什么似的，用手肘碰了碰黄景瑜，“你也赶紧吧。”

黄景瑜一愣，“赶紧什么？”

“生孩子啊。”

“咳咳咳......”黄景瑜一口气没顺好，被自己的口水呛住了，他放下筷子一阵猛咳，“生...生什么孩子......”

“当然是和尹昉生孩子了。”林臻东一脸理所当然，“不然你还想跟别人生？”

黄景瑜被林车王的直言不讳吓到了，他慌张地扭头朝四周看了看。幸好他们旁边的都是空位，吧台里的厨师也离他们足有两米远。

黄景瑜转过头“警告”林臻东，“你小声点。”

“怕什么啊，你们不是已经公开了吗？”

黄景瑜含糊应道，“我们情况有点特殊。”

林臻东眯着眼睛看着黄景瑜，思考“情况特殊”是什么意思。

他忽然勾住黄景瑜的肩膀，凑到面前小声说，“你们那什么了吗？”

“咳！”黄景瑜装傻，“哪什么？”

林臻东伸出手鼓了三下掌。

黄景瑜抓住林臻东的手按下来，飞快地点了点头。

“这不得了，哪还有什么特殊情况。”林臻东一拍桌子，“所以让你抓紧啊，尹昉这么好的人，你要是错过了，可就没有下一个了。”

黄景瑜含糊地嗯了一声。

林臻东觉得黄景瑜的态度有些奇怪，他若有所思地看着对方，“我听洪阔说，尹昉前段时间回长沙了。你们是不是吵架了？”

黄景瑜低头摩挲着手里的琉璃盏，“没有。”

林臻东知道自己说到点子上了，他拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，“我呢，认识你，也认识尹昉，劝架也不好劝。”

林臻东给自己和黄景瑜倒上酒，“尹昉这个人什么都好，就是有点口是心非，而且对待感情总是理性大于感性。前两年追他的那个Brian，本来俩人都快成了，尹昉一听人家为了他打算放弃调去香港总部的机会，就立刻拒绝Brian了。他说，爱情不能成为人生路上的绊脚石，为了爱情放弃自己人生的人，太幼稚了。” 

黄景瑜瞥了一眼林臻东，“什么Brian？哪个Brian？”

林臻东忽然意识到自己说漏嘴，他躲开黄景瑜审视的目光，“哈哈哈哈，没什么......”

“是吗？”

“那个...这个Brian都不重要，不重要。”林臻东尴尬地笑了两声，“尹昉要是真的喜欢他，肯定会答应的。”

“你怎么知道的？”黄景瑜的声音听起来闷闷的。

“就...前两年。”林臻东摸了摸鼻子，“那时候我已经认识他了，这件事他也问过洪阔。”

服务生端着刚做好的握寿司上菜，两个人都默契地暂停了话题。

等服务生走后，黄景瑜忽然说道，“他让我去相亲。”

“什么？”林臻东没明白对方的意思。

黄景瑜又重复了一遍，“他让我去相亲。”

林臻东刚刚夹起的寿司吧唧一下掉在了盘子里，他一脸震惊，仿佛从黄景瑜嘴里说出来的不是中国话，而是外星语。

“我操！”好修养的林臻东少有的爆了句粗口，“他他他...尹昉让你去相亲？”

黄景瑜点了点头。

“他他他......你你我我......”林臻东处于持续震惊状态，半天也没说出一句完整的话来。

黄景瑜说道，“商业联姻，是我爷爷的打算。”

“然...然后呢？”

“他没反对。”黄景瑜把杯中的清酒一饮而尽，“不，应该说他很支持。”

林臻东重新夹起盘子里的寿司塞进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边思考。等他咽下最后一粒米，又喝了口水清清嗓子，才重新开口，“这的确是尹昉的作风。”

他又问黄景瑜，“你爷爷安排的是谁？”

“沈氏重工的小少爷。”

“沈氏重工啊......”林臻东若有所思地点了点头，“确实跟你挺合适的。”

“你瞎说什么呢？”黄景瑜瞪了他一眼。

“我的意思是，从客观条件上看，你们更合适。” 林臻东又夹起一块寿司塞进嘴里。

“其实我也能理解尹昉的想法。既然你爷爷还打算给你安排相亲，就代表他老人家对尹昉并不是百分之百的接受。尹昉也明白这个道理，如果他没有和你一起面对家庭阻力的打算，那下一步就要和你说分手了。”林臻东摊了摊手，“毕竟在很多人看来，合适或许比爱情更重要。平稳地度过自己的人生才是第一选择。要不是我和洪阔是从小一起长大的，双方父母都是知根知底，我们说不定也会面对很多压力。”

林臻东拍了拍黄景瑜，“跟尹昉好好谈谈吧。他比你大，又是公众人物，心里的顾虑只会比你多，不会比你少。”

黄景瑜低头喝着闷酒，没有说话。


	22. Chapter 22

27.

六月的北京雨水渐多，一场雷阵雨过后，天气变得凉爽起来。不过这样令人舒爽的气温并没有维持多久，不过一个晚上，地上的积水就消失的无影无踪，第二天又是一个艳阳高照的酷暑。

和沈小少爷的见面，来的比黄景瑜想象中更晚一些。

自从五月初在电话里听到母亲说“爷爷看中了沈聿”后，他的脑子就绷紧了弦，设想了一万种拒绝爷爷的说辞。

然而整个五月平静的毫无波澜。黄景瑜不仅没有见过爷爷一面，连电话都没有接到一通，仿佛这件事只存在于他和母亲的那一次通话里。

因此，时隔一个月后，黄景瑜接到父亲通知他晚上有家庭聚餐的电话时，丝毫没有多想。 

黄爸爸通知他去的餐厅是家里常光顾的私房菜馆，在市中心的小胡同里。

黄景瑜把车停到离胡同有三四百米的停车场，刚走到胡同口，就接到了父亲的电话。

“我和你妈临时有事，赶不过去了。你好好陪爷爷吃饭。”几乎是没有给黄景瑜任何反应的时间，黄爸爸匆匆撂下两句话，就结束了通话。

黄景瑜抓着手机站在私房菜馆的门口，忽然觉得到有些不对劲。

果不其然，被训练有素的侍者引到包间门口后，黄景瑜在房间里不仅看到了自己的爷爷，还有另外一位满头银发的老先生。而那位老先生的旁边，坐着一位年纪跟自己差不多，脸色十分难看的年轻男人。

那两个人黄景瑜并不陌生。

沈老先生虽然早已退居二线，但他的经历和沈氏重工的沉浮，一直是国内高校管理学院的经典案例

而沈聿似乎和十年前黄景瑜第一次见他时没什么两样。五官清秀，个子不高，大概是常年闷在画室不见阳光的缘故，皮肤是标准的冷白皮，身上剪裁奇特的长衫似乎彰显着他艺术家的身份。

黄景瑜在心里叹了一口气，强撑着笑容上前打招呼。

私房菜馆里的小包间最多能容五个人，打一开始，黄爸爸和黄妈妈就没有打算出现。

席间，黄景瑜和沈聿几乎都没有说话，而两位老先生似乎有说不完的话题，从公司生意谈到家里的儿孙，还时不时把话题引到两个冷脸年轻人的身上。

两个小时的饭局，既热闹又尴尬。

黄景瑜借着出去结账的机会，站在院子里抽了根烟，又逗了会儿老板养的胖猫。等他再次回到包间时，发现屋子里的三个人都不约而同地看向了他，只是表情有很大的不同。

两位老先生的脸上满是笑意，而沈聿的眼神则有几分烦躁。

黄景瑜疑惑地看向爷爷，似乎在问：怎么了。

没等黄爷爷解开黄景瑜的疑问，沈老先生便笑着说道，“司机家里有急事，我让他先走了。”

黄景瑜似懂非懂地看着沈老先生，不明白这件事和他有什么关系。

只见沈老先生把两个小纸片塞到了沈聿的手里，“小李临走前把两张电影票给了我，说是本来和女朋友约好了，现在突然有事也看不成了。”

黄景瑜一手按着额角，太阳穴突突突地跳了两下。

他已经明白对方想说什么了。

“我一看这电影正好是今天晚上的。我和你爷爷也没有这个精力去看电影了。”沈老先生的目光在沈聿和黄景瑜间移动，“不如你们年轻人去看吧。”

谎话之拙劣，沈老先生似乎根本不介意会被轻易看穿，只是为了制造黄景瑜和沈聿独处的机会

沈聿僵着脸说道，“爷爷，我今天回去还有其他事，明天早上画廊还要开门。”

“这孩子就是内向。”沈老先生无视了沈聿的拒绝，笑着拍了拍他的手臂，“每天只知道闷在画廊，也不出去和朋友们玩。” 

沈聿捏着电影票，抬头看向黄景瑜。他的眼睛里不仅有烦躁，还带着威胁，似乎只要黄景瑜敢答应，他就会立刻跳起来把黄景瑜暴打一顿。

既然对方和自己的想法相同，黄景瑜也没什么可犹豫的。

“不好意思，其实我……”

“景瑜。”黄爷爷打断了他。

“爷爷！”黄景瑜不由地加重了语气，似乎在表达自己的抗议。

“今天是周五，一会儿景瑜没事。”黄爷爷笑着看向自己的老友。表面是说给沈老先生，其实每一个字都如紧箍咒一般加在了黄景瑜的头上。

黄景瑜避开沈聿烦躁的目光，他低头盯着桌面，双手紧紧抓住椅子的扶手。

沉默半晌，他终于无力地向后靠在椅背上，“我没事。”

黄老先生满意地笑了笑，“好好玩，晚上记得把小聿送回去。”

从四合院出来后，早已把车停在胡同口的黄家司机，接走了两位老先生。

黄景瑜和沈聿则沉默地往停车场走。

和小胡同相连的马路很是繁华。机动车道上车来车往、川流不息，路旁的店铺一家接着一家，水果店里放着打折的大喇叭，热闹的餐馆前还有排队等位置的食客。

他们站在路口等红灯，旁边的信号灯发出滴滴滴的声音。

沈聿瞥了黄景瑜一眼，率先打破了沉默，“还以为你多有本事，没想到在自己爷爷面前乖巧的像只小鸡仔，让你干什么你就干什么。”

对于沈小少爷的臭脾气，黄景瑜早就有所耳闻。他没在意沈聿满是讽刺的语气，“那你比我强到哪去？还不是一句话都不敢说。” 

沈聿切了一声，“我这叫做寄人篱下，没办法。经济不独立就没有话语权。但你可跟我不一样。”

“你高看我了。”信号灯从红变绿，黄景瑜迈着长腿往前走，“我这叫做活在家族的枷锁里，带着镣铐前进。”

沈聿快步跟上他，强调说，“先说好，如果你男朋友因为这件事误会了什么，我可不出面澄清这种破事。”

黄景瑜苦笑了一声，“他不会在意的。”

“不在意这种事最好。”沈聿没注意到对方微变的脸色，接着说道，“我可不想被他的粉丝当小三骂。”

马路对面就是停车场，黄景瑜扭头问沈聿，“送你回家？”

“不回去。”沈聿干脆地摇了摇头，“吃完饭看电影的主意，大概就是我妈想的。回去这么早，她绝对要念叨我。为了避免一场家庭内战，我还是晚点回去吧。”

安有自动锁的车门在车钥匙靠近后自动解锁，黄景瑜站在车门前犹豫道，“那现在……”

“你把我放到电影院，我自己去看电影。”沈聿自己拉开门坐上副驾。

黄景瑜坐上车后问他，“你自己去？”

“你有意见？”沈聿反问道。

黄景瑜揉着发胀的太阳穴，“我的意思是，你需不需要找个朋友陪你一起，反正有两张电影票。”

“还有二十分钟就开场了，去哪找人。再说，谁规定不能一个人看电影。”

“得，您有理。”黄景瑜放弃和他对话。

沈聿打开手机地图查询电影院的位置，然后把手机塞给黄景瑜，“离这里不远，估计也就十分钟。” 

黄景瑜看清地址后把手机还给沈聿，他又随口问道，“什么电影？”

沈聿一边刷着手机，一边说道，“《城南夜》。”

“《城南夜》？”黄景瑜皱着眉头启动了车子。

他对这部爱情片的名称并不陌生。就在前天，尹昉工作室的官微宣传了这部由九霄先生主演的电影，并抽奖送出了100张电影票。而尹昉自己也在微博上晒出了《城南夜》的票根。虽然场次和座位号打上了马赛克，但票根最上面电影院的名称并没有被隐去，那家电影院就在尹昉家对面。

黄景瑜的手指无意识地敲着方向盘，他略微思考后说道，“我和你一起去看电影。”

沈聿从手机屏幕前抬起头，皱着眉头问道，“你什么意思？你不会真的打算让我当小三吧？”

黄景瑜没忍住翻了个白眼，“你到底哪来的自信？我就是单纯地想看这部电影而已。”

“是吗？”沈聿半信半疑，“我还以为像你这种俗人不喜欢看文艺片。”

“这部电影的主演是尹昉的朋友，我去支持一下可以吗？”黄景瑜不由地提高了音量。他觉得再跟这位沈小少爷相处下去，迟早要被气死。

“行行行，我又没说不行，你那么大声干什么！”沈聿一脸嫌弃，“看电影可以，但是到时候你被认出来，千万不要说你认识我。”

黄景瑜一手扶着方向盘，一手指着自己，“我很丢人吗？”

“亏你男朋友还是娱乐圈的人，你怎么没有一点防备心。”沈聿一脸你是不是傻的表情，“如果被人看到我们在一起看电影，会怎么想？如果照片被放到网上，网友会怎么想？”

“至于吗？”

“你相信你的身正不怕影子斜，我相信我的谣言可畏。我告诉你，现在的粉丝都太厉害了，我怕被骂。”沈聿在空中画出一条楚河汉界，“所以，在电影院，我们能离多远，就离多远。”

说话间，他们已经到了电影院下面的停车场。

自动扫描车牌的抬杆抬起，黄景瑜打着方向盘往里走。

他们都没有注意到，后面有一辆车跟了他们一路。


	23. Chapter 23

28.

第二天晚上，黄景瑜毫不意外地被黄爸爸叫回了家。他一进门就被父亲拽到书房盘问昨天的情况。

面对父亲，黄景瑜倒是十分直接，“没加微信，没留电话，也没有下次见面。” 

黄爸爸皱眉，“什么意思？”

“意思就是，”黄景瑜摊了摊手，“我们互相没感觉。”

“没感觉就培养感觉，你这样……”

黄爸爸还想说什么，却被推门而入的太太打断了。

黄妈妈端着茶杯走了进来，“你俩说什么悄悄话呢？连口水都不让儿子喝。”

“没什么，没什么。”黄爸爸连忙摆手，“公司的事。”

黄景瑜见父亲遮遮掩掩的样子，忽然明白了什么

他伸手接过母亲手里的茶杯，装作不经意地问道，“妈，昨天晚上的事你知道吗？”

“昨天晚上？什么事？”黄妈妈不解。

黄景瑜无视父亲疯狂暗示他的目光，端起茶杯喝了一口茶，然后慢悠悠地说道，“我爸安排我去见沈聿了，就在昨天。”

“什么？”黄妈妈陡然提升了音量，扭头看着丈夫，“你居然背着我让景瑜去相亲？”

黄爸爸笑得一脸讨好，“不是，小琪，那个什么，你听我解释……”

黄妈妈丝毫不给丈夫解释的机会，不由分说对着丈夫一通臭骂。

黄景瑜端着茶杯悠悠地走出书房，还贴心地把房门带上。

当天晚饭的氛围着实是紧张，黄景瑜虽然是被“骗去”和沈聿见面，但他也没逃过母亲的教育。

“你说你吃饭逃不过去就算了，怎么还去看电影。”黄妈妈严肃地说道。

黄景瑜低着头一个劲认错。

“以后再发生这种事，一定要拒绝。”

黄景瑜疯狂点头，“明白了，明白了。”

“还有你！”黄妈妈扭头瞪着丈夫，“只要他们一天不分手，就不许打相亲的主意。”

黄爸爸显然有些为难，“可是爸那边……”

“拒绝！你亲自回绝他！”

黄爸爸举手投降，“好好好。”

黄妈妈这才安心地拿起筷子吃饭。

太太的“教育”大概真的对黄爸爸起了作用。接下来的一周里，黄景瑜既没有接到爷爷询问周五情况的电话，也没有再被逼着和沈聿见面。

周五发生的一切似乎都被人抛在了脑后，没有人再提起。

直到一周后，# 黄景瑜劈腿 # 的热搜从天而降，不到半小时就从二十开外变成“爆”的状态。

它就像一个炮弹一样，把所有人都炸醒了。

尹昉接到经纪人的视频电话时，正在给蛋糕脱模。

“热搜你看到了吧。”尹雪开门见山，毫不遮掩。

尹昉把手机靠在抽纸盒上，接着用热毛巾给蛋糕脱模，“你是闻到蛋糕香了吗？打电话的时间掐的这么准。

“我在问你热搜的事。”尹雪的表情很是僵硬。

“家里没烤箱，只能做提拉米苏。我先尝尝好不好吃，如果成功了，回北京做给你和小崔。”

在冰箱里冻了一夜的蛋糕在热毛巾的帮助下脱模成功，尹昉又拿起可可粉洒在蛋糕上。

“尹昉，我在问你话。”

尹昉放下可可粉，扶着腰慢慢坐在餐椅上。他低头摸着高高隆起的腹部，沉默片刻后，说道，“看到了。”

看到了，他当然看到了。

他虽然习惯把微博的通知关掉，但这个新闻的出现，简直像是在平静的娱乐圈丢下了一颗核弹。各个新闻网站、社交软件，凡是能发表留言、弹出消息的地方都在疯狂推送这条重磅新闻。

尹昉首先在平日浏览新闻的app上看到了这个报道。

报道的标题非常吸引眼球。

「黄景瑜疑似劈腿，深夜约会沈氏重工小公子」

并不算模糊的照片占满了手机屏幕。尹昉能轻松地根据体型和穿衣打扮看出，照片中的人，确实是黄景瑜。

狗仔跟了他们一路。从在路边的停车场上车，到电影院，再到电影结束后黄景瑜送沈聿回家，一次性被曝出的照片足有十多张。

尹昉第一次打开微博时，手机因为一次性接收太多消息而彻底卡死，不得已重启后才恢复正常。

他的微博收到了上千条艾特和私信，有吃瓜群众的嘲笑，也有粉丝的安慰，还有对黄景瑜的人身攻击。

尹雪问他，“你们怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”尹昉低着头仔细把提拉米苏上面的可可粉抹匀。

“你们吵架了？”

尹昉笑了笑，“吵架？怎么可能吵架。”

“网上有人说，这个沈聿是黄景瑜爷爷安排的相亲对象。这件事是真的吗？”

“没错啊。”尹昉点了点头，“黄景瑜的爷爷很喜欢他。”

“所以我问你，你们到底怎么了？为什么黄景瑜会去相亲？”尹雪那边的电话铃声此起彼伏，她不自觉地提高了音量。

“他家里安排的，自然要去了。”尹昉举着手机站了起来，慢悠悠地去厨房拿勺子。

蛋糕不大，只有六寸。尹昉打算直接用勺子挖着吃。

尹雪被尹昉不慌不忙的态度弄得头疼，她烦躁地揉了揉眉心，“那你告诉我，我们需不需要出面维护他。你要知道，这件事在外人看来你是受害者，而他是劈腿的渣男。”

其实这组照片刚被曝出来时，大多数网友都没有把这件事和“劈腿”联系在一起，认为这不过是普通朋友一起看电影而已。

就连尹昉的粉丝也出来维护黄景瑜，说他们的感情很好，勿造谣。还在营销号的下面集体控评。

因为照片里的两个人并没有任何亲昵的动作，他们之间的距离少说也有半米远。

可当有人扒出和黄景瑜同行的人是沈氏重工的小少爷，且是omega后，风向就变了。

尤其是有所谓知情人士说，沈聿是黄老先生安排的相亲对象后，网友的 “枪口”就集体对准了黄景瑜。

刚刚还在替黄景瑜说话的粉丝们，也立刻转身劝尹昉分手。

“黄景瑜那边什么打算？”尹昉低着头在橱柜里找小茶匙，尹雪看不清他的表情。

“刚和他秘书联系上，他们现在主要是应付公司的董事和媒体。网上只是掏钱压热搜。”

尹昉点了点头，没有说话。

尹雪看着他拿着吃甜品的小勺子，不紧不慢地往餐厅走，重新坐到餐椅上后，尹昉依旧把手机靠在纸巾盒上，然后用勺子挖了一大口蛋糕。

他高高鼓起的腮帮子像小松鼠在进食，嘴角还沾满了可可粉。

“嗯！”尹昉的眼睛噌的一下亮了起来。他对着屏幕点了点头，有些含糊不清地说，“味道还是不错的，等我回去了做给你吃。” 

尹雪看着屏幕对面好似把所有心思都放在蛋糕上的尹昉，脸上的表情一言难尽。

她问尹昉，“沈聿发微博你看到了吗？”

“看到了啊。” 

就在照片中的另一位被扒出来没多久，沈聿便跳出来率先在微博上开呛。他先去营销号下面骂了一通，又发微博把狗仔的祖宗八代问候了一遍 。

沈聿虽然说话底气十足，也很直接地否认了他和黄景瑜的关系。但在很多人看来，总有种欲盖弥彰的意思。

尹雪撑着发胀的脑袋，死死地盯着屏幕对面的人。片刻后，她起身把办公室门反锁，又把百叶窗拉上，屋子里瞬间安静了许多。

她坐在办公桌前，双手交握，严肃地看着尹昉，“尹昉，我们谈谈吧。”

尹昉仍在专心吃蛋糕，头也不抬地问道，“谈什么？”

“你很不对劲。”

“是吗？”尹昉抬起头，不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“你跟黄景瑜到底怎么了？”

“没怎么啊。”尹昉歪了歪头，“他现在不来长沙了，也要开始自己新的生活了，不是很好吗？”

“对了，”尹昉又说道，“把分手声明发了吧。说我们早就分手了，这样对他也好。”

尹雪蹙眉，“你是认真的？”

尹昉笑了笑，“当然了。虽然当初约定的是一年，但现在情况看来，不是‘分手’更合适吗？”

尹雪烦躁地向后靠在椅背上，右手不安地摆弄着随手放在桌子上的签字笔。

半晌，她重新抬头看着尹昉，冷着声音说，“我不同意。”

“为什么不同意？本来早就该结束了，不是吗？”尹昉的声音很轻。

“你知道为什么。”尹雪的身子稍向前倾，看着尹昉的眼睛问，“尹昉，你真的不喜欢黄景瑜吗？”

尹昉正在挖蛋糕的手一顿，随即笑着说，“喜欢啊，他人很好，对我也不错，我当然挺喜欢他的啊。我爸也很喜欢他啊。”

“你知道我在问什么。”

尹昉紧紧抓住手中的小勺子，避开了尹雪的目光。

他听见尹雪说，“如果真是不喜欢他，你不会留下他的孩子。如果你不喜欢他，你也不会让他一次又一次地去长沙。如果你不喜欢他，你早就会放手了。”

“尹昉，承认吧，你早就动心了。”

“从一开始，从没有孩子开始。”

攥着勺子的手止不住地微抖，尹昉砰啷一声扔下还沾有奶油的勺子，用手抵着额头。

要说谁最了解现在的尹昉，恐怕不是尹爸爸，不是黄景瑜，而是尹雪。

他们认识十多年，从尹昉拍第一部戏开始，尹雪就一直陪在他身边。他们是工作上的伙伴，是生活中的朋友。

藏在心底的感情被十多年的好友拽到了太阳下面，尹昉觉得自己好似被扯掉了最后一块遮羞布。

他深吸了一口气，抬头看着尹雪，“是！我喜欢他，我离不开他，我看见他和别的omega走在一起，我心里难受，可又能怎么样？你告诉我，又能怎样？”

“我跟他根本就不合适！根本就不合适！”尹昉大口喘着气，胸脯剧烈起伏着，声音止不住的颤抖。

“尹雪，他……他出身那么好，他的原生家庭那么优秀，他从小到大都过着顺顺利利，被安排好的生活！在我们‘交往’的时候，家里就给他施压。如果我们真的在一起了，他家里又会是什么态度？如果把孩子带回去，他家里人会喜欢孩子吗？会认可我吗？他会为了我和家里抗争吗？”

“他不会的。”尹昉像一只泄气的气球，无力地靠在椅背上，“他不会的。他对我的感情，我很清楚，尹雪，我很清楚，一时起兴罢了。或许他喜欢的，根本就是大荧幕上的我。”

他根本不知道这份喜欢，到底有几分是真的。他也不知道这份喜欢，到底能维持多久。

他不敢赌，也害怕赌。

尹雪轻轻叹了口气，“我认识你十多年，你对感情和未来的顾虑我能理解。” 

她问尹昉，“但是，你是不相信黄景瑜，还是不相信自己？你是不相信他会为了你和家里抗争，还是不相信你自己能面对这份压力？”

尹昉端起手边的马克杯，把里面的凉开水一饮而尽。  
“尹昉，为什么不试一试就要放弃？为什么一定要如此理性地看待每一段感情？恋爱重要的是过程，而不是去担心遥不可知的未来。能有结果是最好的，如果没有一个好的结果，拥有一份美好的回忆难道不好吗？”

“尹雪，你说的我明白。可我不想让孩子的未来……”

“这都是借口。”尹雪打断了他，“如果黄景瑜是一个好爸爸，即使你们以后分手了，对孩子的影响也能降到最低。但如果你连他们应拥有的父爱都不给他们，那你就太自私了。”

尹昉低头摸着肚子里正在伸腿活动的宝宝们，没有说话。

尹雪那边似乎是有人在敲门，她抬头说了声“稍等”后，看着屏幕对面的人说，“尹昉，你好好想想吧，别骗自己了。”


	24. Chapter 24

29.

黄景瑜和沈聿上热搜后的两个小时里，尹昉不仅收到了网友们的狂轰滥炸，连身边不知情的熟人也发来了各种消息。

有真的关心他、担心他的，也有来探听八卦的。

结束和尹雪的视频通话后，尹昉的微信就弹出了十几条未读消息。

他扫了一眼这些真假掺半的关心，便按下了锁屏键，一条都没有回复。

但手机似乎并不想让他清静下来。就在他起身把吃剩下的蛋糕收回冰箱，又回到客厅里的这两分钟里，手机也是响个不停。

一声接一声的提示音吵得他头疼。尹昉懒得再去看那些无聊的消息，索性打开飞行模式，把手机扔在客厅，然后回卧室捂着被子睡觉。

不同于尹昉选择把脑袋埋在被窝里回避风暴，黄景瑜只有直面暴风雨这一种选择。

照片是临近中午被曝出来的。当他十一点多从会议室出来时，发现员工们看他的眼神都有些不对劲。

早已在会议室门口等候的小孟，赶紧把新闻调出来给老板看。黄景瑜看着手机上抓人眼球的新闻标题，觉得脑袋一阵眩晕。

公关部和总经办的电话快要被打爆了。不清楚内情的秘书对老板的态度也冷了几分，好似他就像网上说的一样，是个劈腿的渣男。

中午黄景瑜在办公室吃了外卖，没有去楼下的公司食堂。

黄景瑜的理由是太忙了——其实他是不想再感受那种被人背后议论的感觉。因为就在半个小时前，他在厕所的隔间里，听见了两个男同事在讨论这件事。

下午董事们把黄景瑜堵在了办公室开紧急会议，不过小半天，公司的股价就跟着受了影响。

这期间，秘书接到了两通尹雪打来的电话，第一是问他们打算怎么处理，第二是问需不需要尹昉方出面帮忙。

秘书按照老板的指示，婉拒了尹雪的好意——他现在还不想牵扯到尹昉。

躲在“茶杯”里暂避风暴的尹昉一觉睡到了下午，连午饭都没有吃。

他在朦朦胧胧间听到外面有人敲门，本来想装作家里没人继续翻身睡觉，但敲门声越来越急，似乎下一秒就要把门砸开了。

尹昉拖着昏沉的脑袋去开门，刚把大门拉开一条缝，门外的人就夺门而入。

“我的老天爷啊！你终于开门了！”尹爸爸满头大汗，眉毛皱在了一起，脸上的表情完全不是简简单单能用着急二字形容的。

“爸？”尹昉打着哈欠，睡眼朦胧，“怎么这时候过来了？”

“怎么这时候来？”尹爸爸反手把大门关上，脸上写满了怒气，“我从中午给你打电话打到现在！都两个小时了，一直都在关机！你说我为什么现在过来！”

尹昉忽然想起自己的手机开了飞行模式。他自知理亏，小心翼翼地解释道，“我刚刚睡着了。”

“睡觉？睡觉为什么关机？”

“手机…手机太吵了。”这倒是实话。

尹昉拿起放在茶几上的手机，关掉飞行模式的那一瞬间，屏幕上跳出来了二十多个未接来电和无数条新消息。

“不许关机！听见没有，以后不许关机，不许静音，给我二十四小时开着！”尹爸爸的怒气仍未消，“还有，你一会把钥匙给我，我再去配一把。你知不知道我敲门敲了五分钟，你再不开门我就要报警了！”

尹昉抓着扔在嗡嗡嗡震个不停地手机，讪笑道，“报警也太夸张了吧。”

“夸张？你知不知道你已经三十三周了，还是双胞胎，现在什么情况都有可能出现！”尹爸爸看着儿子毫不在意的态度就觉得上火。

从家里到尹昉住的地方，他几乎把电视里曾经出现的情景都想了一遍，什么洗澡摔倒，什么羊水破了，什么大出血。而家庭伦理电视剧里omega出事的原因，经常是剧烈争吵和alpha孕期出轨。

这两条原因刚刚好能完美地套在自己儿子的身上。尹爸爸把自己吓得不敢开车。站在路边打车时，连手都是抖的。

他在出租车上乱想了一路，觉得自己都快犯心脏病了。

一向沉稳寡言的尹爸爸，坐在客厅足足把儿子教育了二十多分钟，直到尹昉的肚子忍不住咕噜噜地叫了出来。

“你中午吃了什么？怎么这个点饿了？” 尹爸爸皱着眉头看了看墙上的挂钟，现在还不到三点钟。

尹昉笑的有些心虚，“那个……我睡着了，所以中午……”

“所以中午没吃饭？”尹爸爸上上下下打量着儿子，脑子里忽然冒出一个念头，“你…不会是因为跟黄景瑜吵架，所以不吃饭吧。”

“爸，你想什么呢。”尹昉一脸哭笑不得，“我真的是睡过了。”

“真的吗？”虽然尹爸爸也觉得自己儿子不是这么幼稚的人。但对于处于孕期的omega来说，什么傻事都有可能干得出来。

“当然是真的。再说了，我都跟他分手了，他去相亲我生什么气啊。我又不是十几岁的小孩，失恋就寻死觅活，不吃不喝用绝食来挽回对方。”尹昉的手不自然地抓着身下的布艺沙发，这话是说给父亲听，好似也是说给自己听。

对，他不生气。

他也没有理由生气。

尹爸爸听着儿子的话，总觉得有些不对劲。

这小半年来，黄景瑜来长沙的次数不算少。他偶尔在尹昉家见到黄景瑜时，也觉得两人之间的气氛还不错，仿佛分手的事已经被他们抛诸脑后了。怎么到了现在反而一个去相亲，一个也表现的毫不在意。

“算了算了，你俩的事我不管了。”尹爸爸烦躁地摆了摆手，然后挽起袖子去厨房，“我去给你做饭。”

厨房里很快就传来了噔噔噔的切菜声，尹昉窝在沙发上翻看手机里的消息。

简单回复了几个朋友的微信后，他又打开了微博。这次也和上午一样，瞬间涌入的上千条消息让手机卡住了。

网上的风向并没有因为沈聿的出面澄清而有所转变。反而因为当事人的主动出现，让网友找到了发泄的对象。

一时间，沈聿的微博成了唯一的标靶，所有难听的话都被掷到了他的留言和私信里。直到下午，沈聿关闭了微博的评论和私信，他才暂时从网络暴力的漩涡中抽身出来。

网友们失去沈聿这个标靶后，开始把注意力转移到目前为止没有任何表态的黄景瑜和尹昉身上。

有人说，近半年来再也没有看到过他们同框，多半是早就分手了。还有人说他们是合约情侣，私下各玩各的。就连尹昉是被黄景瑜包养这样的说法，也并不少见。

网友视线的转移，让尹昉这个原本的“受害者”，渐渐被推上了风口浪尖。而上午还打算隔岸观火的工作室，也启动了危机公关。

尹雪连着给尹昉发了几条微信，告诉他工作室要出面发声明澄清谣言，让他看到微博后及时转发和配合。

工作室的声明发出时，尹爸爸刚把饭菜端上桌。

尹昉一手攥着筷子，一手点开了微博。工作室的声明都是公式化的，简单来说就是澄清“合约”和“分手”谣言，再特意强调他和黄景瑜的感情非常稳定。

尹昉转发微博后，还时不时地刷新着下面的留言。工作室的声明再加上水军的有意引导，风向似乎有所转变。

坐在尹昉对面看杂志的尹爸爸伸手敲了敲餐桌，“不要看手机了，吃饭！”

尹昉正在回尹雪的微信，他头也不抬地嗯了一声，接着在手机上敲敲打打。

“吃饭！”尹爸爸不由地提高了声音。

“马上，马上。”打完最后一个字，并成功发送给经纪人后，尹昉听话地放下手机，低头扒着碗里的米饭。

尹爸爸虽然不用微博，但网上的风暴他并非一点都不清楚。狗仔偷拍的照片、营销号带节奏的言论，多多少少他都看到了。

他不清楚儿子和黄景瑜之间到底出了什么事，不明白当初他们为什么分手。但作为父亲，他心疼尹昉在孕期独自承受这些，也下意识地把大部分的责任推给了黄景瑜。

尹爸爸开始怀疑自己，当初把儿子的地址给黄景瑜这件事，是不是做错了。明明知道他们已经分手，却还是希望黄景瑜能担起孩子的责任。

如果当时他把黄景瑜轰出家门，尹昉是不是能更轻松些。如果当时他对黄景瑜不那么和善，尹昉是不是不用经历这些烦心事。

或许单亲omega爸爸的身份会引来异样的目光，但作为尹昉的父亲，他只希望儿子能平安快乐，光明正大地做自己。

尹爸爸看着明显胃口不大好的尹昉，默默叹了口气。

他对尹昉说，“昉昉，跟爸爸回家住吧。”

“爸？”尹昉抬头看着父亲。

“你离预产期也只有一个月了，现在这个情况还是需要身边有人照顾。不如你搬回去和我住一起，我亲自照顾也安心些。”

对于父亲的打算，尹昉并没有觉得意外。

进入孕七月后，尹爸爸每周有四五天都会来照顾他。换句话说，只要黄景瑜不在长沙，尹爸爸就会来。

自从五月底在黄景瑜不再来长沙后，尹昉曾有过请阿姨的想法。但合适的阿姨并不好找，很少有人愿意去照顾一个即将临盆的omega，尤其是在家里没有人的情况下。

现在离预产期只剩不到一个月了，且不说他现在每周都需要去产检，生活中也有很多不方便的地方。跟父亲住在一起确实是最好的选择。

稍加思考后，尹昉便笑着点了点头，“好，我回去住。”。

尹爸爸松了一口气，念叨着，“回家好，回家吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

30.

这一天对于黄景瑜来说似乎格外的漫长。

从上午照片被曝出来到晚上，无数的会议和电话对他进行连番轰炸。虽然公关团队的反应不算慢，但一整天下来似乎收效甚微。

直到尹昉微博的发出。

晚上八点多，公司的董事们刚放过他，小孟就快步走进了办公室。

“尹老师发微博了。”小孟把手机放到老板的面前。

屏幕上显示的是尹昉在两个小时前发布的一个小视频，而视频的配文是“听说我们分手了”。

视频里的黄景瑜穿着家居服站在灶台前，他一手拿着锅铲，一手端着平底锅颠勺。数秒后，镜头有轻微的抖动，只听见尹昉在画外说，“好啦，好啦，别弄了，都碎了。”

黄景瑜还记得这段视频。

暮春时，他们之间的融洽度达到了顶峰。

黄景瑜每周都会带着大包小包的营养品和新生儿用品准时去长沙，他在网上搜寻各种孕期食谱，变着花样地给尹昉做饭。

尹昉则常常摆弄着相机抓拍黄景瑜。他会在每一次吃饭前选好滤镜，拍下黄景瑜端上来的有些勉强的摆盘，还会用手机记录下黄景瑜笨拙地尝试新菜的视频。

现在，黄景瑜面前的这条微博，就是两个月前尹昉指导他做干炒羊排的视频。

“多亏了尹老师的微博。”视频播放结束后，小孟拿回了自己的手机，“媒体和网上的事，应该不用我们多操心了。”

黄景瑜依旧保持手撑下巴的姿势，“都怎么说？”

“正面评价居多。但也有人说……”小孟看了看老板的脸色，斟酌一下用词后，接着说道，“也有人说尹老师是在刻意袒护。”

“刻意袒护？恐怕用词没有这么温和吧。大概是说他忍气吞声，纵容我这个‘渣男’吧。”

“也……也没有这么难听。” 小孟尴尬地揉了揉鼻子。

尹昉不是流量，路人缘也很好。他发微博澄清分手传言后，路人多持中立的态度，不再讨论他的感情问题。只是粉丝们对于他袒护黄景瑜“劈腿”的做法多有不满。

“这一整天听到的难听话还少吗？”黄景瑜自嘲般地笑了笑，“媒体、网友、董事，就连Linda对我的态度都跟以前不一样了。”

Linda是黄景瑜身边最得利的秘书，也是总经办的负责人。自从中午他和沈聿的照片被曝出来后，黄景瑜明显感觉到Linda对他的态度冷了不少。

“Linda姐不清楚事情的真相，您别介意。” 

黄景瑜用手抵着额头，揉着发胀的太阳穴。

所谓事情的真相，又能比网上的传言好多少？

他又问小孟，“沈聿那边怎么样了？”

小孟说，“打电话到画廊道歉了，但沈先生的语气不太好，而且似乎并不太想接受我们的道歉。”

黄景瑜叹了口气，无奈地点了点头，“能理解，毕他是被我无故拖下水的。过两天，我请他和沈赫吃饭赔罪吧。沈赫最疼这个弟弟了，这次的事情也是沈家二老瞒着他准备的。这一闹，恐怕沈赫肯定也是一肚子火。公司和沈氏还有合作，两家的关系弄僵了也不好。” 

“相亲的事不是您自愿的，沈先生他们也不能全怪您吧。”小孟皱了皱眉头，替自己老板鸣不平。

“我是黄家人，我的一举一动都代表黄家，家里的事情也自然会影响我。再说，我也不是全无责任。”黄景瑜疲惫地向后靠在椅背上，“如果我从一开始就能明确地拒绝相亲，就不会有现在的麻烦了。”

其实沈聿说的没错，他在爷爷面前，根本就没有抵抗的勇气和能力。

虽然他大学毕业后就搬出来独居，但他觉得自己一直都没真正的独立，无论是工作还是生活，有很多事依旧受到父母和爷爷的影响。

他从小就按着既定的轨道前进，大学毕业以后，根本就没想过要去外面闯一闯，直接进了家族企业，一步步到了现在。如果不是遇见了尹昉，可能过两年他也会听爷爷的话，去和合适的omega相亲，然后结婚。

当初和尹昉提出结婚时，尹昉曾说他并不适合结婚，也不是理想的结婚对象，他还以为这是对方拒绝他的借口。

现在他明白了，这根本不是借口，而是事实。就像现在，他既没有胆量坚决拒绝相亲，也没有勇气把孩子的事说出去。

小孟看着有些消沉的老板，一时不知道该说些什么。

他无措地摆弄着手机，手指无意间按过屏幕下方，设有指纹锁的手机随之感应解锁。

小孟看着锁屏前没有退出去的微博，上面正自动播放着尹昉今天发布的小视频。

其实他与尹昉见面的次数屈指可数，对尹昉的印象多半是大荧幕上塑造的角色和黄景瑜口中那个有些冷漠甚至是绝情的人。

但小孟觉得，这一次尹昉还愿意出面维护黄景瑜，就代表他对黄景瑜并不是完全没有感情。

如果尹昉真像黄景瑜所想所说的那样，对他只有厌恶没有感情，也早就想和他断了联系，那现在选择在网上说分手无疑是最好的时机。既帮了黄景瑜，又让能自己抽身。

可现在尹昉出面澄清分手传闻，还发布了黄景瑜在家中做饭的视频，这毫无疑问是在表明他们的感情固若金汤。

现在已经是六月中旬了，距离当初约定的合约情侣到期日也不过只有三个月了。尹昉现在这样高调的秀恩爱，不过转眼就宣布分手，这简直是在打自己的脸。

犹豫片刻后，小孟说道，“尹老师那边，您…打算怎么办？”

黄景瑜苦笑了一声，“这种事，他根本不会介意的。”

“毕竟这件事还是牵扯到了尹老师，而且他也出面帮忙了。是不是打个电话过去比较好？”

黄景瑜扭头看着放在办公桌上的手机，没有说话。

小孟知道老板的内心已经在动摇了，他接着说道，“而且以尹老师现在的身体状况，情绪上应该不能受到太大的波动。无论他介不介意这件事，今天闹了这么一出，心情肯定会受到影响。”

作为黄景瑜生活上的助理，也是黄景瑜身边唯一的知情人，小孟很清楚老板对尹昉的感情。

他知道这么多年来，黄景瑜一直不愿意和omega交往的原因，就是不想过早成家，不想过早被栓死在另一个人身上。

黄景瑜曾经有过两次感情经历，对方都是bate。分手时虽算不上洒脱，但也绝不是拖拖拉拉，不肯放手。

小孟看得出来，老板对他们有感情是真，分手后很快走出阴影，也是真。

但这一次，黄景瑜似乎过于拖泥带水了。

一开始老板提出要和尹昉假扮情侣时，小孟就觉得是多此一举。

纵然和omega明星开房的事传出去确实不好听，但也不是十分难堪。家里的长辈或许会有些微词，可也不会过于为难黄景瑜。

在小孟看来，合约情侣的事比起是维护黄景瑜的公众形象，倒不如说是为了维护尹昉。

毕竟在如今的社会上，omega明星和豪门alpha勾勾搭搭，遭受非议的一定是omega。

他看着老板对尹昉越来越上心，两个人的关系也越来越好，还以为这是假戏真做，生了真情。但没想到还不到半年，黄景瑜让秘书拟了分手声明。

那段时间黄景瑜的状态一直不大好，总是加班，也总是应酬。

过年后没多久，小孟又从老板那里听说了尹昉怀孕的事。

这小半年来，他看着老板在长沙和北京两地奔波，还以为事情总有出现转机的那一天。但没想到，长沙那位主儿也是拖拖拉拉，犹豫不决。既不答应黄景瑜，也不干脆地断开联系。

或许是旁观者看得更清，小孟总觉得两人的拖拖拉拉，其实就是不想放手。

“还是给尹老师打个电话吧。”小孟指了指放在黄景瑜手边的手机，“尹老师现在情况特殊，您迁就着点总是没错的。”

黄景瑜烦躁地揉了揉眉心。

是啊，尹昉现在情况特殊。

他又想起在长沙时见到的尹昉因为怀孕而产生的大大小小的不适，头晕、失眠、腿痉挛、耻骨痛。

从去年十一月到现在这八个多月里，他作为alpha陪在omega身边的时间屈指可数，所有生理和心理上的重担都由omega自己承担。

是他亲口说只想在孕期照顾尹昉，不苛求尹昉和他在一起，也是他亲口说在尹昉生产后，就离开对方，绝不纠缠。

他现在不能，也没有理由在尹昉推去他相亲后，就不再承担照顾omega的责任。

黄景瑜拿起因为开会而调成震动的手机，屏幕上显示着数条未读消息和微博上特别关注的推送。

小孟暗暗松了一口气，识趣地往外走，“那我先出去了。” 

办公室门被关上后，黄景瑜点开了通讯录。

骨节分明的手指停留在那串熟悉的数字上，犹豫数秒后，黄景瑜按下了拨通键。

他深吸了一口气，把手机放在了耳旁。

黄景瑜从来没有觉得回铃音这么漫长，就在他快要放弃的时候，电话终于被接通了。

“有什么事吗？”

电话另一端传来的声音并不是他心中想的那个人。黄景瑜一愣，慌忙去确认屏幕上显示的名字。在确定自己没有打错电话后，他试探性地喊道，“叔叔？”

“有事吗？”尹爸爸问道。

黄景瑜不由得坐直了身体，“我……我找尹昉。”

“他已经休息了。”黄爸爸似乎在刻意的压低声音，他又问道，“你找他什么事？”

“也没什么事，就是……”黄景瑜不自然地揉了揉鼻子。

尹爸爸似乎已经猜到了他的来意，“是因为今天的事吗？”

“是……”

电话的另一端陷入了令人尴尬的沉默，片刻后尹爸爸说道，“你和尹昉的事我不想多加干涉，你们打算何时向公众公布分手的事，那是你们的打算。你的私生活更和我没有关系。但只有一点，我希望以后你的事情不要再影响到尹昉。”

相比于以前对他总是和声和气的尹爸爸，这一次对方的态度着实算不上友好。

“叔叔……”黄景瑜一时语塞，不知道该说些什么。

“他上周产检的结果并不乐观，也有很大几率会早产。他的情绪不好，身边也没有alpha陪伴。我只希望在生产之前，没有任何乱七八糟的事再影响他。”

虎牙用力咬着下唇。半晌，黄景瑜嗫嚅道，“我明白了。”

31.

看到老板打开门走出来，坐在外间的小孟连忙站了起来。他用期待的目光看着黄景瑜，似乎在问，怎么样了。

对方露出了苦涩的笑容，“是他爸接的电话，他已经休息了。”

“那……”

“这些事你不用替我担心了。”黄景瑜故作轻松地笑了笑，“时间不早，你赶紧回去吧。”

见老板不想多说的样子，小孟知趣地点了点头，“您也早点回去。”

黄景瑜收拾好东西离开公司时，已经快九点。

不同于白天的人来人往，晚上的写字楼很是冷清。虽是盛夏，地下停车场里若有若无的凉气还是让黄景瑜下意识地缩了缩脖子。

车门在钥匙靠近后自动解锁，口袋里的手机忽然嗡嗡嗡地震动了起来。

黄景瑜一手拉开车门，一手划开了接听键，“妈。”

没有嘘寒问暖，黄妈妈直截了当地问道，“你人在哪？” 

“刚从公司出来，怎么了？”黄景瑜打开免提，把手机放到一旁。

“我跟你爸吵架了，这两天去你那里住。”没有多余的情绪，黄妈妈的语气生硬的像是机器人。

听到母亲说和父亲吵架，黄景瑜倒没有觉得惊异。

黄妈妈是个急性子，也有些大小姐脾气，和稳重古板的黄爸爸结婚这三十年来，大大小小的摩擦自然是少不了。但在黄爸爸的迁就和包容下，摩擦很少升级为争吵，两人也很快会和好如初。

黄景瑜问道，“妈，你现在走到哪了？”

如果母亲刚出门没多久，大概父亲很快就会追上来，也就不用自己担心了。

“我还有十分钟就到你家了。”

黄景瑜看了看仪表盘上的时间，现在刚刚到九点。依照现在车流量，黄妈妈至少出门半个小时了。

按照以往的经验，黄爸爸不太可能放心让太太“离家出走”半个小时，还没有放下身段去哄太太。所以黄景瑜觉得，应该是母亲拒接了父亲的电话，也不让司机陈叔接黄爸爸的电话。

“妈，你不接我爸的电话，他会担心的。”黄景瑜好言劝道，“你好歹让陈叔跟我爸说一声你去哪了，不然他肯定急疯了。”

黄妈妈冷哼了一声，“我去哪不关他的事！你也不许和他说我在哪！”

“可是，我爸……”

“就这样，你赶紧回来。”说完，黄妈妈利落地结束了和儿子的通话。

黄景瑜看着被挂断的电话，一时间没有反应过来。

这一次的争吵似乎升级了。

从公司出来没多久便遇到了红灯，黄景瑜踩下刹车，拨通了黄爸爸的电话。

黄爸爸的声音听起来很是疲惫，在听到太太去儿子家后，他轻轻叹了一口气，说了句知道了。

见父亲没有要接走母亲的意思，黄景瑜觉得更奇怪了。他犹豫了一下，开口问道，“爸，到底怎么了？”

电话另一头陷入了沉默，片刻后黄爸爸说，“没什么，你好好照顾你妈。她走之前没有吃晚饭，你回去之后煮点粥吧。”

黄景瑜被这两通电话弄得莫名其妙，实在猜不出来父母亲之间到底发生了什么。

九点多的北京城并没有安静下来，黄景瑜一路走走停停，到家的时候已经九点半了。

“妈？”黄景瑜站在玄关喊道。他吸了吸鼻子，似乎闻到了饭香味。

“回来了，赶紧来吃饭。” 黄妈妈的声音从屋内传了出来。

黄景瑜换上拖鞋往里面走，开放式厨房的料理台上放着三个外卖袋，袋子上印着他们常光顾的一家粤式茶点的logo。

“来的路上正好路过，就买了点。”黄妈妈把外卖盒端到餐桌上，“你还没吃饭吧。” 

黄景瑜摇了摇头，“没有。”

“那就好。” 

黄景瑜看着面色如常的黄妈妈，摸不准她此时的心情。犹豫了一下，他小心翼翼地问道，“妈，到底发生什么事了？”

黄妈妈脸色微变，正在开盒盖的手一顿。

“妈，我爸他……”

黄妈妈打断了儿子，“赶紧去换衣服，洗手吃饭。”

黄景瑜看着餐桌上的海鲜粥和精致的粤式茶点，默默叹了口气。现在似乎不是解决问题的好时机。

等他换好家居服出来时，黄妈妈已经摆好了碗筷，热腾腾的海鲜粥也盛好了。

“有一次性手套吗？”黄妈妈指了指满是虾蟹的海鲜粥，“要剥壳。”

黄景瑜正在回复秘书的微信，头也不抬地说道，“在冰箱旁边的柜子里。”

黄妈妈打开橱柜门，一边找一次性手套，一边念叨着，“你这里面都堆了什么乱七八糟的东西，怎么这么乱。这都什么啊，该扔……”

“找到了吗？”黄景瑜放下手机，却看见母亲一动不动地站在橱柜前，没有动作，也没有声响。

“妈？怎么了？”

回答他的是长久的沉默。

黄景瑜心里一紧，“闪到腰了？”

还是没有人说话。

“妈，你别吓我！”黄景瑜三步并作两步，快步跑到厨房。

“黄景瑜。”黄妈妈依旧保持着面对橱柜的姿势，声音却冷到了极点，“这是什么东西？”

“什么？”黄景瑜一愣，他不明白橱柜里的东西有什么值得让人惊讶的。

黄妈妈缓缓转过身，手里拿着一个粉红色的长方形礼盒。

黄景瑜呼吸一紧，僵在原地。他想起自己前段时间把什么东西放在橱柜里了。

他听见母亲问道，“谁怀孕了？”

粉红色的礼盒上画着圆圆的肚子，还有大大的omega印在盒子的正上方。

这是他给尹昉买的钙片，但收到货时他已经不再去长沙了，东西就被他堆在了橱柜里。

黄妈妈把礼盒放在料理台上，“你别告诉我，这是你打算送礼用的。”

黄景瑜不是没有想过向家里坦白孩子的事情，他设想过无数种坦白的场景，但没有一种是如此的巧合和突然。

他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，心跳不由地加速，“是尹昉。”

厨房瞬间陷入了的沉默。黄妈妈定定地站在原地，似乎在消化这个分不清是惊喜还是惊吓的消息。

“尹昉......”黄妈妈自言自语道。

黄景瑜静静地看着母亲，没有说话。只是紧紧抠着餐桌角的右手，出卖了他心里的不安。

过了半晌，黄妈妈问道，“什么时候的事？他现在在自己家吗？你们打算怎么办？”

“是去年十一月，他人在长沙。”

“去年？”黄妈妈闻言蹙眉，“现在已经快临产了？”

黄景瑜僵硬地点了点头。

儿子瞒着家里人，让怀孕的男朋友去老家待产，这样经常用在豪门alpha养外室的做法，让黄妈妈不由地心惊。 

“你什么意思？”黄妈妈抬头冷眼看着儿子，“你不想要孩子？还是你不打算负责任？”

“我没有……”

“那这是什么意思？”黄妈妈冷哼了一声，“你别告诉我，你是打算到时候抱着孩子回来给我一个‘惊喜’。”

事到如今，隐瞒只会带来更不可控的后果，既然当初答应尹昉不会把孩子带回黄家，那现在就必须让母亲断掉孩子的念头。

黄景瑜缓缓吐出一口气，手指更加不安地抓着桌角，“他……他打算独自抚养孩子。”

“什么意思？”

“我们已经决定分手了。”黄景瑜抿了抿因紧张而干涩的嘴唇，“他不想和我结婚，所以决定自己抚养孩子，以后也不会向外界公布孩子的父亲是谁。”

黄妈妈拉开餐椅慢慢坐了下来，儿子话中的信息量似乎有点大，她一时有些反应不过来。

她见过年轻的小情侣意外怀孕后去打胎的，也见过omega用孩子威胁alpha结婚的。但怀孕后决定分手的，她还是第一次见。

黄妈妈渐渐抓住了儿子话中的重点。片刻后，她问道，“你的意思是，尹昉不想和你结婚？”

黄景瑜点了点头。

“所以他决定独自抚养孩子？”

“是……”

“那你呢？”黄妈妈问他，“你是怎么想的？”

“等他平安生产之后，我们就会宣布分手，或许以后再也不会见面了。”黄景瑜说出了他们早就达成的共识。

“你真是这么想的？” 

“我……”黄景瑜迟疑了。因为从一开始，他的想法似乎都不被考虑在内。

黄妈妈拉开身旁的餐椅，示意黄景瑜坐下来，“我只问你，对于尹昉，你想放手吗？”

黄景瑜在母亲身边坐了下来，他垂下头思考片刻后说道，“婚姻是两个人的事，我爱他，但是我尊重他的选择。”

“我的天啊！”黄妈妈揉了揉眉心，她真想打开儿子的脑袋，看看里面装的是不是浆糊，“在这种事情上你还要装绅士吗？喜欢就去抓住啊！”

“既然在生产后才宣布分手，那就是在给你机会啊！我的傻儿子！”黄妈妈一脸孺子不可教的表情。

“可是他不想……”

“得得得，你闭嘴吧。”黄妈妈着急地站了起来，声音也不自觉地拔高了，“omega待产期间没有alpha陪着，你知道会有多大影响吗？产前焦虑听说过吗？产后抑郁听说过吗？” 

“你坐在这儿，尹昉会回来吗？孩子会自己跑过来叫你爸爸吗？”

黄妈妈一巴掌拍在儿子的后背上，“臭小子，快去追啊。”


End file.
